


Mglisty

by Nukaone



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Post-Reichenbach, References to Drugs
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 33,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone
Summary: Niemal trzy lata po "śmierci" Sherlocka, John wciąż nie najlepiej sobie radzi, pomimo kilku ostatnich miesięcy spędzonych z Mary. Powrót Sherlocka przewraca jego życie do góry nogami, a sam Sherlock odkrywa uczucia, które dawno uznał za niemożliwe.- Tęskniłeś za mną?- John…- Nie. Powiedz to. Tęskniłeś za mną? – John czuł pulsowanie tętna w swoim mózgu. Było coś odurzającego w poczuciu posiadania władzy nad Sherlockiem Holmesem.- W każdej sekundzie każdego dnia.





	1. Upiór

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nebulous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897922) by [Kid Omega (Kid0mega)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kid0mega/pseuds/Kid%20Omega). 



> Tekst jest tłumaczeniem powstałym na [Tasiemca 2016 na Forum Mirriel ](http://http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?p=427688#p427688)(jednak do przeczytania go tam, potrzebny jest dostęp do Działów Zakazanych, wobec czego link może wydawać się niedziałający dla osób bez takowego). Zbetowała go cudowna Łania, której jestem niezmiernie wdzięczna za wszystko, co zrobiła dla tego tekstu. Niestety nie udało mi się skontaktować z autorką oryginału.
> 
> To moje pierwsze tłumaczenie - mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba!
> 
> Miłego czytania!

mglisty  
1\. pełen mgły  
2\. niewyraźny, widziany jak za mgłą  
3\. mało konkretny lub mało zrozumiały

  
  
\- John, przestań, znowu to robisz. Kochanie, jestem tu. Proszę.  
Chłodna dłoń dotknęła jego twarzy, wyciągając Johna Watsona z koszmaru, który całkowicie go pochłonął. Z całych sił próbował się czegoś chwycić, rzeczywistości, czegokolwiek; zamiast tego natrafił na Mary Morstan. Przez chwilę walczył o oddech.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – Ręka uspokajająco pogłaskała go po włosach, a delikatny ciężar głowy osunął się na jego ramię. Przebił się przez ciemność, by wpleść palce w jej miękkie loki.  
\- Tak – wymamrotał, przyzwyczajając się do mroku panującego w pokoju. – Ale, proszę, bądź ostrożna, gdy znajduję się w takim stanie. Nie chciałbym się obudzić i przez przypadek cię zaatakować.  
\- Mhm. – Z powrotem zaczęła zasypiać.  
\- To był ten sam sen. Stał tam, patrząc na mnie z góry. I wtedy… wtedy się odwróciłem, sekundę przed jego skokiem, i, z karabinem w ręku, próbowałem… - zawiesił głos. Mary zasnęła, więc John skupił uwagę na otoczeniu. Jego własne łóżko i prześcieradło, aktualnie spiętrzone na podłodze dookoła jego stóp. W mieszkaniu na 221B. Koło niego leżała wspaniała kobieta, miał dobrze płatną pracę i kochającą go rodzinę. John Watson jednak nie czuł się „dobrze” i daleko mu było od „w porządku”; jego umysł przypominał niekończącą się pustkę wypełnioną mrokiem płynącym ze świadomości, że reszta mieszkania pozostawała całkowicie opustoszała. Intensywny ból w piersi, wywołujący w nim strach przed atakiem, powoli zaczął przechodzić. Ukrył twarz we włosach niczego nieświadomej Mary i pozwolił sobie na cichy płacz.  
***  
W mieszkaniu rozległ się dźwięk subtelnego pukania do drzwi, w których chwilę później pojawiła się pani Hudson. Jej włosy posiwiały, wyglądała też na nieustannie zmęczoną. John zaczął zapraszać ją na herbatę prawie każdego ranka. Zanim Mary zaczęła zostawać na noc, pani Hudson często przychodziła także na lunch i zostawiała mu zapakowany w folię obiad. Wiedział, że robi to wyłącznie by mieć pewność, że będzie cokolwiek jadł, jednak najczęściej zawartość patelni w nienaruszonym stanie zostawała zeskrobywana do śmietnika.  
\- Dzień dobry, kochani – śpiewnie zawołała pani Hudson, już od progu częstując ich czymś, co wyglądało na słodkie pieczywo. – Pomyślałam, że może macie ochotę na małe śniadanko? Nie mogłam ich sama dokończyć, robię się coraz szersza w pasie – dodała poufale.  
\- Nie musi pani nawet pytać – uśmiechnął się John.  
\- Dzień dobry! – wtrąciła się Mary z kuchni, w której przypalała właśnie omleta. Uparła się przygotowywać śniadanie za każdym razem, gdy zostaje u niego na noc. Nauczyła się gotować od swojej matki, jak powiedziała Johnowi, która wpoiła jej również uprzejmość. John nie miał serca powiedzieć jej, że kuchnia jej matki nadawała się tylko dla ludzi całkowicie pozbawionych kubków smakowych, do których najwidoczniej należała cała rodzina Morstanów. Znosił jednak jej starania, wdzięczny, że nie jest pozostawiony sam na sam z widmem pamięci o eksperymentach na blacie i kończynach w lodówce.  
Mary postawiła spalone jajka i imbryk na stole, pani Hudson usiadła obok Johna. Po drugiej stronie stołu znajdowała się, oparta o krzesło, laska. Wziął pełnego uznania gryza, natychmiast popijając go herbatą, by następnie skupić całą swoją uwagę na gazecie.  
„SZAJKA PRZESTĘPCZA UJAWNIONA” – krzyczał nagłówek, podtytuł natomiast oznajmiał: „FAŁSZYWY DETEKTYW OCZYSZCZONY Z WSZELKICH ZARZUTÓW”. John prawie opluł herbatą stół, na który chwilę później cisnął gazetę. Kobiety nagle urwały rozmowę, gdy John zerwał się z krzesła i pobiegł do łazienki.  
\- John, musisz coś zjeść! Co się stało? – zawołała za nim Mary.  
\- O mój… - usłyszał jeszcze słaby głos pani Hudson czytającej gazetę.  
  
John zatrzasnął drzwi, zamknął je na rygiel i zaciskał pięści na swoich włosach tak mocno, jak tylko było to możliwe, podczas gdy lodowata woda lała się na jego ciało, zwinięte z całych sił na podłodze prysznica, na której leżał w pełni ubrany.


	2. Przeciek

Później tego dnia, gdy Mary udało się wyciągnąć Johna najpierw z łazienki, a potem z domu, znaleźli się na ławce w parku. Była jesień, szara i nieprzyjemna, ale ciepło kawy emanujące przez tekturowy kubek i Mary w swojej puchowej kurtce u jego boku dość skutecznie go rozgrzewały.  
\- To prawie trzy lata, John – zaczęła.  
\- Masz na myśli, odkąd go nie było.  
\- Tak.  
\- A my jesteśmy razem… pięć miesięcy?  
\- Prawie.  
John westchnął ciężko.  
– Mary, tak bardzo cię przepraszam, to musi być dla ciebie okropne. Nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie bardziej przygnębiającego, okropnego chłopaka. Ale ty byłaś dla mnie taka wspaniała. Wątpię, czy przetrwałbym ten rok bez ciebie.  
\- Johnie Watson. Jeśli nazwiesz się „okropnym” lub użyjesz słowa „przygnębiający” choćby jeszcze jeden raz, to chyba zacznę, kurwa, krzyczeć. – zażartowała w zaczepny sposób, którego używała, gdy chciała coś udowodnić. – Straciłeś najbliższego przyjaciela, jakiego miałeś w życiu i nie obchodzi mnie, czy potrzeba reszty twojego życia, żebyś sobie z tym poradził. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy nigdy nie przestaniesz czuć się smutny z tego powodu, ale będę przy tobie, starając się cię rozweselić i pomóc przez to przejść, tak długo, jak będziesz chciał. Jesteś słodki, dobry i cholernie niesamowity w łóżku. Więc nawet nie zaczynaj mnie za cokolwiek przepraszać. – Wzięła oddech. – Myślę, że powinniśmy pójść do Scotland Yardu i porozmawiać z Lestrade’em o tych nagłówkach. To ci pomoże oczyścić umysł i może pozwoli zostawić to za sobą.  
John uśmiechnął się do niej i wziął jej twarz w dłonie. Ciepłe brązowe oczy, zabawne małe usta, policzki zaczerwienione od chłodnego powietrza. Pocałował ją delikatnie.  
\- Dziękuję, Mary. Naprawdę…  
Ściągnęła go z ławki.  
– Chodźmy! Możemy pójść pieszo, to niedaleko stąd.   
John złączył ich ręce i powoli wyruszyli. Mary cierpliwie dopasowała tempo do jego utykania. Im bliżej siedziby Scotland Yardu się znajdowali, tym szybszy stawał się jego puls. Coś się działo. Coś, co z jakiegoś powodu dostało się do prasy, zanim dotarło do jego uszu. Mary odwróciła się i uśmiechnęła do niego przelotnie, a John pomyślał o pierścionku zaręczynowym swojej babci. Chwilę później wchodzili do budynku i John otrząsnął się z tych myśli, koncentrując całą swoją uwagę na Sherlocku Holmesie.  
***  
To jakiś pieprzony obłęd!– krzyknął Lestrade, ciskając gazetą o swoje biurko. – Masz cholerną rację, powinieneś dowiedzieć się pierwszy, John, powinieneś wiedzieć przed kimkolwiek spoza tego pieprzonego departamentu! – przerwał, nabierając głęboki oddech. – Przepraszam. Nie wiem, jak to wyciekło, John, ale ktoś z zespołu musiał rozmawiać bezpośrednio z prasą, a wcześniej zabrać te cholerne dokumenty z mojego biura. To absolutnie niedopuszczalne. Założę się, że kogoś przekupili. Chwileczkę. – Detektyw inspektor wystawił głowę ze swojego biura i wrzasnął w przestrzeń za nim: – Wszyscy do pokoju odpraw, natychmiast. – Odwrócił się z powrotem. John wstał i podszedł bliżej do rozwścieczonego przyjaciela.   
– W porządku, Greg. Chciałem po prostu poznać szczegóły.  
Lestrade wziął głęboki oddech.   
– Przepraszam, głównie jestem wściekły, że tyle zajęło mi spojrzenie na tę cholerną gazetę. Jest trzecia, ktoś mógł mi o tym powiedzieć. Szczegóły w końcu dotarły poprzedniej nocy i planowałem z tobą porozmawiać, a następnie ustalić datę komunikatu prasowego. To jest dość spora sprawa, rzecz jasna. Ciało Moriarty’ego praktycznie wyparowało na półtora roku, porzuciliśmy sprawę, by znaleźć je w… Gdzie to było? Leeds? Wyraźnie przeniesione przy pomocy osoby trzeciej. Dopiero wtedy mogliśmy zacząć śledzić i rozpracowywać wszystko, co się z nim wiązało. Izolowanie jego snajperów, przesłuchania i tak dalej. Zaangażowałbym cię bezpośrednio w tym punkcie, ale… rozumiesz, to był drażliwy temat do poruszenia. W zasadzie dopiero otrzymałem ostateczne zeznanie jednego sędziego z grupy, której grożono miesiąc temu. Wciąż jest niebezpiecznie, bo nie wiemy dokładnie, jak szeroko rozciągnięty jest krąg tych zależności; widzisz, mamy tropy prowadzące przez Chiny do Kalifornii. Nie było więc nawet jasne, czy możemy już wypuścić tę informację. Jednak ktoś musiał kogoś przekupić.  
John uszczypnął się w grzbiet nosa, przyswajając informacje. Mary ścisnęła jego wolną rękę. – Okej. Dobrze. W porządku.  
\- John, muszę iść przepytać tych głupich sukinsynów z mojego zespołu i dowiedzieć się, kto zdecydował się to ujawnić. Ale nieco później z chęcią wprowadzę cię w więcej szczegółów – zaoferował Lestrade.  
\- Dzięki, ale wszystko w porządku. To chyba po prostu trochę ulgi i szoku, nic więcej. Myślę, że chciałbym już iść do domu. – Skierował spojrzenie na Mary. – Nie masz nic przeciwko?  
\- Myślę, że zdecydowanie naoglądaliśmy się wystarczająco dużo świata jak na jeden dzień – uśmiechnęła się. – Załatw ich, Greg.  
Lestrade czule odwzajemnił uśmiech. John wciąż wyglądał na głęboko przygnębionego przez większość czasu, ale przynajmniej był widywany poza domem i odzyskał trochę z wagi, którą stracił, zanim zaczął widywać się z Mary. Oczarowała większość jego zespołu i zmusiła Johna do chodzenia z Lestrade’em na piwo od czasu do czasu. Detektyw inspektor pominął chwilowe rozczulenie, wskakując z powrotem w autorytarny ton. – Jasne. Oby mieli w zapasie jakieś cholernie dobre alibi.  
Skinął parze i wypadł z pokoju jak burza, kierując się prosto do pokoju odpraw, gdzie zebrana była grupa nieco przerażonych stróżów prawa.


	3. Pierścionek

Gdy opakowania curry z nocnego zamówienia zostały opróżnione, a odpowiednia ilość rumianku wypita, Mary zapadła w głęboki sen na kanapie. Niebieska poświata z telewizyjnego filmu, który oglądali, nadawała jej twarzy nieco upiornego wyrazu. John uwolnił się spod ciężaru jej stóp i cicho przeszedł do, jak zwykle opuszczonego, pokoju swojego byłego współlokatora. Warstwa kurzu zalegała na większości rzeczy, tworząc nieprzerwane mleczne tunele przy pomocy światła wpadającego przez okna. John się przygotował i powoli zaczął wchodzić do środka. Ból w jego piersi narastał i ustawał nagłymi zrywami, aż nagle poczuł się całkowicie owładnięty potrzebą krzyczenia. Zamiast tego cicho zwrócił się do pokoju. – Wiem, że kłamałeś, wtedy, na dachu – wyszeptał. – Nigdy nie przestałem w ciebie wierzyć. Pewnie wszyscy będą się z tym teraz czuli okropnie. – Opuścił się na podłogę, czując drewniane panele pod palcami. – Myślę, że oświadczę się Mary – wyrzucił z siebie, w absurdalny sposób czując się winny, gdy to mówił. – Nie polubiłbyś jej. Jest bardzo urocza i nie kręci jej przemoc ani niebezpieczeństwo, ani nic w tym stylu. Wiem, że to dość krótki okres, ale czuję, jakby była teraz jedynym, co pozwala mi zachować zdrowe zmysły. To były trzy lata bez ciebie, wiesz. No, nie. Nie wiesz. Nie ma cię tu. Wydaje mi się, że chcę powiedzieć, że teraz rozumiem. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Wcześniej po prostu zgadywałem, ale teraz chyba już wiem.  
Doktor wstał powoli, opierając się ciężko na zdrowej nodze. Odwrócił się do drzwi, ale spojrzał jeszcze przelotnie na pokój. – Kiedy tylko zechcesz wrócić do domu, Sherlock. Kiedy tylko zechcesz udowodnić, że się mylę, proszę, zrób to.  
  
John wyszedł z pokoju i pokuśtykał do swojej sypialni. Przetrząsał tyły swojej szafy, aż znalazł małe pudełeczko, którego szukał. Otworzył je, by zbadać zawartość, która wciąż była w cudowny sposób nienaruszona po trzydziestu latach ignorowania. Pierścionek, inkrustowany małymi kamykami, lśnił srebrem i platyną. Warty więcej od całej farmy, którą sprzedał jego dziadek, by go kupić. Zamknął pudełeczko i przetarł je, ukazując niebieski aksamit. _Jutro_ , powiedział sobie. _Im szybciej, tym lepiej_.  
***  
\- Hm, myślę, że lubię cię w smokingu – wymruczała Mary, sięgając ponad ramieniem Johna, by wyprostować jego krawat. Lekko oparła głowę na jego ramieniu i obejrzała go uważnie. – Wyglądasz jak seksowny kamerdyner, czy coś.  
John zaśmiał się i odwrócił, kładąc ręce na jej wąskiej talii. Sukienka idealnie podkreślała jej figurę, przylegając do wszystkich odpowiednich miejsc. Złączył ich czoła. – Czy coś.   
Przygryzła łobuzersko wargę i przeciągnęła palcami po linii jego pasa. – Co pan sądzi, doktorze Watson? – wyszeptała, gdy przyciągnął ją bliżej. – Jak wyglądam?  
\- Zachwycająco – powiedział, pochylając się, by delikatnie ją pocałować. Jej usta rozchyliły się pod jego, zapraszając go na więcej. Przeciągnął dłonią po jej boku, czując miękką wypukłość jej piersi pod cienkim jedwabiem i koronką jej sukienki. Odsunęła się łagodnie. – Przepadnie nam rezerwacja.  
John westchnął z zadowoleniem i poprowadził ją na zewnątrz, utykając trochę mniej niż zazwyczaj. Mary wsunęła mu jego komórkę do kieszeni, gdy wychodzili. – Na wszelki wypadek.  
Poczuł, gdy telefon stuknął w schowane tam pudełeczko i obejrzał się za siebie. Kanapa, ściana z dziurami po pociskach i namalowaną twarzą będącą zawsze koszmarnie optymistyczną. W pierwszej chwili nie potrafił rozpoznać ucisku w żołądku. Strach? Podekscytowanie? Nie, już wiedział. Poczucie winy.  
Czas w taksówce spędzili w ciszy, która powinna być komfortowa, jednak serce Johna nie przestawało tłuc mu się w klatce.   
  
Obiad był znakomity i, jak zauważył John, w takiej samej cenie co garnitury Mycrofta. Potarł swoje czoło na tę myśl. Nie wiedział, dlaczego myśli o człowieku, z którym miał minimalny kontakt od… od czasu po pogrzebie. Mary szturchnęła go widelcem nad stołem, wyrywając go z myśli.  
\- Musisz zjeść swoje szparagi, John.  
\- Kim ty jesteś, moją matką? – zaśmiał się cicho, dźgając zawartość swojego talerza bez zainteresowania. Mary wzdrygnęła się z udawanym przerażeniem.  
\- Boże, nigdy w życiu. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyś dostał szkorbutu i zrobił się cały żółty. Nie możesz ignorować swojego zdrowia, tylko dlatego, że twoja praca polega na dbaniu o zdrowie innych, wiesz o tym.  
\- Bardziej prawdopodobne, że przez szkorbut wypadłyby mi zęby, niż że zrobiłbym się żółty.  
\- Wręcz wspaniała wizja, John, dziękuję bardzo.  
John uprzejmie pochylił głowę i oboje zaczęli się śmiać.   
\- Skoczę tylko szybko do łazienki – powiedziała Mary. – Nie waż się odesłać tej zieleniny, gdy mnie nie będzie.  
Wzięła torebkę i odeszła, a John sięgnął po pudełeczko w swojej kieszeni. Czy powinien położyć je na dnie kieliszka z szampanem? Zbyt banalne. Pod jej talerzem? Głupie. Zaczął się strasznie denerwować i z jakiegoś powodu poczuł, że powinien wyjść. _Jeśli nie zbierzesz się w sobie i tego nie zrobisz, John, to przysięgam…_ Gonitwa jego myśli została przerwana, gdy Mary usiadła z powrotem. Ponownie schował pudełeczko do kieszeni.  
\- To było… tak szybko – skomentował. Mary podniosła brew.  
\- Słucham? Tak czy siak złap kelnera, jak go zobaczysz. Chcę jeszcze jedną lampkę wina.  
\- Mary?  
\- Tak, kochanie?  
\- Ja… Wiesz, że cię kocham, bardzo mocno.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Więc tak sobie myślałem, wiem, że to może się wydać nieco nagłe…  
John znów powoli włożył rękę do kieszeni.  
\- I chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że nie chcę na nic naciskać…  
Jego ręka dosięgnęła pudełeczka.  
\- Ale zastanawiałem się…  
Pudełeczko zadzwoniło. A raczej jego komórka zadzwoniła, stukając w nie, gdy wyjmował rękę z kieszeni. Przeklął cicho. Mary wyglądała na niezwykle zaskoczoną.  
\- Powinieneś odebrać, John. To może być z chirurgii, jeśli dzwonią tak późno.  
John zostawił pierścionek i przystawił telefon do ucha.  
\- Ha…  
\- Natychmiast wyjdź na dwór. Wyjdź sam.  
\- Kto dzwo…  
Klik.  
John spojrzał zatroskany na Mary, wciąż trzymając komórkę przy uchu.  
\- Tak, oczywiście. Dobrze. Będę najszybciej, jak się da, Sarah. Podłączcie mu kroplówkę z soli fizjologicznej. – Z reguły John był koszmarnym kłamcą, jednak najwyraźniej tym razem udało mu się być wystarczająco przekonującym.  
\- Problemy na chirurgii? – spytała Mary.  
\- Przepraszam. Naprawdę muszę iść. Mężczyzna ma pocisk w czaszce, ale wciąż się trzyma. Nie chcą go ruszać, zanim nie przyjdę i go nie obejrzę, kwestia doświadczenia…  
\- Ani słowa więcej. – Mary się wzdrygnęła. – Idź i uratuj mu życie.  
\- Zamów sobie to wino, dobrze? Tu masz moją kartę kredytową.  
\- John…  
\- Nie chcę tego słuchać. Naprawdę mi przykro. – Pochylił się nad stołem i mocno ją pocałował. – Pewnie wrócę późno. Albo jutro. Kocham cię.  
Posłała mu całusa, gdy kuśtykał w stronę wyjścia z łomoczącym sercem. Pudełeczko w kieszeni obijało się o jego udo z każdym krokiem, drwiąc z niego.   
Jednak w pewien sposób czuł ulgę. Równie dobrze mógł właśnie iść prosto w paszczę śmierci, ale kupiło mu to trochę czasu.  
***  
Ulica przed restauracją była prawie pusta i John przez chwilę myślał, że wyjście zbyt długo mu zajęło. Jego lęk rozwiał się na widok niebezpiecznie znajomego czarnego samochodu, który podjechał do krawężnika, i niebezpiecznie znajomej twarzy, która się w nim pokazała i przywołała go skinieniem.  
\- Anthea, tak?  
\- Teraz Andromeda. Wsiadaj, proszę. – Jej oczy nawet nie podniosły się znad telefonu.   
  
John westchnął ciężko i zrobił to, o co prosiła.


	4. Iluzjonista

Jazda samochodem minęła w krępującej ciszy, przerywanej jedynie stukaniem w klawisze telefonu i dźwiękiem skubania szwu w skórzanym siedzeniu Johna. Podjął jedną próbę zorientowania się w sytuacji:  
\- Mycroft zwykle nie dzwoni, gdy czegoś chce. Po prostu się pojawia. Lub porywa kogoś.  
\- Tak.  
\- Zechciałabyś mi powiedzieć, dokąd jedziemy?  
Ant…Andromeda podniosła szybko oczy, uśmiechnęła się i natychmiast ponownie skupiła uwagę na telefonie. Dziesięć minut później znaleźli się przy zaułku, który John rozpoznawał, nie dalej niż przecznicę od Baker Street.  
\- Wysiadasz tu. Czeka na ciebie w uliczce.  
\- Mycroft?- zapytał John, w duchu drwiąc z wizji Mycrofta Holmesa przebywającego w zaułku lub jakimkolwiek miejscu bez regulowanej temperatury i gruntownej ochrony. Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. Westchnął, notując w pamięci, by rzadziej wzdychać. Zgarnął swoją laskę i ociężale wysiadł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Samochód natychmiast odjechał.  
\- Lepiej żebyś miał cholernie dobry powód, by mnie tu sprowadzić – krzyknął. – Byłem właśnie w trakcie…  
Ciemna postać wynurzyła się z cienia. Blada skóra wystawała spod postawionego kołnierza, nieokiełznane loki poruszały się lekko na wietrze. Oczy o kolorze zamarzniętego oceanu prawie świeciły znad ostrych kości policzkowych.  
\- John. – Pojedyncze słowo, wolne i głębokie.  
  
Zanim w pełni zrozumiał, co właśnie robi, John Watson rzucił się do przodu i uderzył Sherlocka Holmesa prosto w twarz.  
***  
\- Ty sukinsynu, pieprzony łajdaku! – Naskoczył na niego z pięściami, zadając ciosy głównie młócące powietrze, blokowane w momencie, w którym trafiały zbyt blisko. – Byłeś martwy, pochowaliśmy cię, ty pierdolony dupku! – Tracił siły, a jego ciosy zaczęły bardziej przypominać słabe pacnięcia. Ostatecznie jego dłonie chwyciły się rękawiczek niedoszłej ofiary, której właśnie pomagał się podnieść. – Trzy lata, Sherlock. Nie było Cię przez trzy lata.  
Chwila ciszy. Niewątpliwie żywy detektyw puścił Johna i ściągnął rękawiczkę, by dłonią powstrzymać strumień krwi lecącej mu z nosa.   
– Byłeś na randce.  
\- To tyle? Wracasz do żywych i tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?  
\- Nie, ja…  
\- Nie mogę. Nie teraz. Nie. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć.  
\- John, pozwól się zapewnić, że jestem całkowicie żywy. Sprawiłbym, by mój powrót do domu wydarzył się w lepszym momencie, jednak z całą pewnością nie mogłem narzekać na brak przeszkód w odzyskaniu reputacji i upewnieniu się, że ujawnienie się jest w stu procentach bezpieczne. Istniała cała sieć przestępcza pełna rozmaitych ludzi przez Moriarty’ego lub pracujących dla niego i to była jedyna odpowiedzialna rzecz, którą…  
\- Widziałem, jak skaczesz z pieprzonego budynku, Sherlock! Widziałem cię na ziemi, leżącego w kałuży twojej własnej krwi! Myślałem, że… Że umarłeś.  
\- Kwestia kilku zasadniczych wyliczeń, nic więcej niż iluzja, naprawdę. Jedna z rodzaju tych złożonych, jednak także z tych, których wprowadzenie okazało się wówczas całkowicie niezbędne. Nie dla mojego własnego bezpieczeństwa, John, myślę, że obaj możemy poświadczyć, że nie przykładam do niego większej wagi. Dla dobra… innych, którym moja pozorna śmierć była niezbędna do zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Och, dla dobra innych. Tak, to sprawia, że wszystko jest już w porządku, w zajebistym porządku, że… czy kiedykolwiek wziąłeś pod uwagę, choć przez sekundę, jak ci „inni” będą bez ciebie żyli? Jak się poczują, gdy umrzesz i zostawisz ich samych sobie?  
\- Mówienie zagadkami do ciebie nie pasuje. Mówisz to, opierając się na emocjonalnym stanie, w którym znajdowałeś się w trakcie mojej nieobecności? To nie tak, że nigdy nie wziąłem pod uwagę tego, jak…  
\- Nieobecności. Wiesz co? Odpieprz się ode mnie. Nie wiem, jak twój brat jest w to zamieszany, ale powiedz mu, żeby też się pieprzył.  
John odwrócił się i praktycznie wybiegł z uliczki, dziękując jakiemukolwiek Bogu, który mógł istnieć, za otaczającą go ciemność, która pozwalała na ukrycie łez spływających mu po twarzy – łez złości, zagubienia i najbardziej błogiej ulgi, jaką kiedykolwiek czuł.  
Sherlock krzyknął za nim raz, ale nie zaczął go gonić.  
\- John, poczekaj! Ja… przepraszam.


	5. Zasłona

John wpadł na 221B, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Próbował złapać oddech, a jego umysł zdawał się wirować. Poczuł w kieszeni wibracje telefonu.  
5 nowych wiadomości:  
  
_22:36 **MARY** : Wracam do domu, nakarmić koty i tym podobne. Widzimy się jutro? Zadzwoń, jak będziesz mógł. Xx  
22:54 **MARY** : Wpadłam do ciebie na chwilę, resztki jedzenia w lodówce.  
22:58 **GREG L** : Nowe informacje, które mogą cię zainteresować. –GL  
23:10 **SARAH** : Mary dzwoniła i pytała, czy tu jesteś. Powinnam powiedzieć, że tak? Wybacz.  
23:15 **MARY** : Jesteś mi winny wyjaśnienia. Zadzwoń.  
_  
John przeczytał szybko wszystkie wiadomości i wyłączył telefon. Co on zrobił? Co się właśnie działo? Smuga zaschniętej krwi wypalająca ścieżkę na jego kłykciach potwierdzała istnienie niezaprzeczalnego faktu:  
  
Sherlock Holmes żył.  
  
Ponownie włączył swój telefon i wysłał jedną odpowiedź:  
  
_23:18 do: **GREG L** : Właśnie zobaczyłem ducha. -JW  
_  
Odpowiedź nadeszła błyskawicznie.  
  
_23:19 **GREG L** : Przyjdź na posterunek, jeśli możesz. Mycroft tu jest i mówi, że ma odpowiedzi. –GL  
_  
John zdjął krawat i znów wyłączył swój telefon. Bez względu na to, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie, znalazł się właśnie w środku wydarzeń będących poza jego możliwościami pojmowania, z gatunku tych tajemniczych. Nie czuł się tak skonsternowany i w pewien sposób podekscytowany od trzech lat.  
  
Wybiegł na zewnątrz i złapał taksówkę. Laska odeszła w zapomnienie.  
***  
Mycroft Holmes wyglądał całkowicie niedorzecznie w biurze Lestrade’a, który cały poczerwieniał ze złości na starszego Holmesa, nalegającego, że musi siedzieć za jego biurkiem; sierżant Donovan i Anderson straszyli z tylnego rogu pokoju. Całe towarzystwo wyglądało na naprawdę wyczerpane. John Watson z całej siły, na jaką mógł się zdobyć, otworzył drzwi, a one błyskawicznie odskoczyły do tyłu, uderzając go centralnie w twarz. Podniósł się niezgrabnie i wszedł w nieco bardziej rozluźnionym stylu, natykając się na cztery pary oczu i słabo powstrzymywany śmiech Andersona.  
\- Zanim zaczniesz, John, to w żadnej mierze nie była nasza wina – jęknęła Sally. – To wszystko był jego pomysł.  
\- John – chłodno przerwał Mycroft. – Spotkanie, które zaaranżowałem, nie poszło całkowicie tak, jak przewidywałem. Domyślam się, że jesteś zupełnie zdezorientowany.  
\- Można to tak ująć – wypluł z siebie John, skanując pomieszczenie.  
\- Z powodu nadzwyczaj szerokich wpływów Jima Moriarty’ego, utrzymujących się nawet post mortem, już od momentu jego pierwszego zetknięcia się z moim bratem oczywistą koniecznością była potrzeba poskromienia ich obu. Jednak nie przewidzieliśmy jego ostatecznego planu i samobójstwa. Mój brat wydał się bardziej przygotowany i był w stanie przekonująco sfingować własną śmierć. Rozumiesz, że nie mógł jednak od razu powrócić na nowo. Niezliczona liczba przestępców poważnie zagrażałaby jego życiu, a życia jego najbliższych… towarzyszy również zostałyby objęte ryzykiem. Mianowicie twoje, John. Stało się więc oczywiste, że najlepszym kierunkiem działania będzie pozwolić mojemu bratu na okres, w którym będzie mógł zlikwidować wszystkie czynniki zagrażające jemu lub zaznajomionym z nim, w trakcie gdy rząd pracował nad oczyszczeniem jego imienia. I, jak rzecz jasna wiesz, właśnie niedawno stało się na tyle bezpiecznie, by mógł wrócić.  
Chwila ciszy. Potem:  
\- Dlaczego nikt mi, kurwa, o tym nie powiedział?  
\- Nie znaliśmy nawet połowy prawdy, John. Staraliśmy się tylko zakończyć sprawę z ciałami. Reszta była poza kontrolą moją i pozostałych tu zgromadzonych – zapewnił go Lestrade.  
\- Dlaczego ty mi nie, ty nadęty, przemądrzały… dlaczego on nie? Usychałem z tęsknoty przez większą część tych trzech lat! – John skierował się do Mycrofta.  
\- Nie mogliśmy narażać na szwank środków bezpieczeństwa powziętych od jego zniknięcia, John. Gdy ludzie usłyszeli, że nie żyje, wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na ciebie. Nie mogłeś przejawiać nawet cienia pewności, że on przeżył, bo mógłbyś się z tym zdradzić. Domyślam się, że mój brat miał także inne przyczyny prowadzące do niepoinformowania cię. Bóg jeden wie, czy dałby radę zrobić to za moimi plecami, gdyby spróbował.  
\- Jezu, to jest po prostu…  
\- Odkryłem, że przeciek w mediach to jego sprawka. Zgaduję, że miał już dość czekania – dorzucił Lestrade zmęczonym głosem. – Obecny tu Anderson – spiorunował go wzrokiem – wydaje się uważać, że anonimowy pakiet informacji medialnych z przyklejoną do niego stówą znaczy: „Proszę, zanieś to prasie! O nic się nie martw!”. Nie rozumiał w pełni znaczenia jego zawartości. Właściwie nawet na nią nie spojrzał.  
Anderson zaczął wznosić głośne protesty.  
\- Zamknijcie się! Wszyscy się zamknijcie! Zwłaszcza ty, Anderson!  
\- Al…  
\- Zamknij się! – John potarł skronie. – W porządku. Jest już północ, a ja mam ranną zmianę oraz wściekłą dziewczynę i o wiele za dużo na głowie, żeby sobie z tym wszystkim teraz poradzić. Wracam do domu. Idę spać. A rano być może to wszystko będzie miało jakiś sens.  
\- John, może powinieneś…  
\- Zamknij się! Przepraszam. Wychodzę. Dobranoc.  
Znalazł się na ulicy podczas chłodnej, jesiennej nocy. Czarny samochód zatrzymał się koło niego, Anthea _czy jakie też było jej cholerne imię_ jeszcze raz wystawiła głowę przez okno. – Zostaniesz podwieziony do domu.  
\- Chrzań się.  
  
John złapał taksówkę i wtopił się w tylne siedzenie. Gdy się uspokoił, poczuł uśmiech, ze wszystkich rzeczy właśnie to, ciągnący w górę kąciki jego ust.


	6. Zombie

Krzyk. John obudził się gwałtownie, natychmiast zrywając się na nogi. Salon. Pistolet. Z szuflady. Do jego dłoni. Z sypialni, prosto w najbardziej dezorientującą scenę, jakiej miał okazję być świadkiem od dłuższego czasu.  
  
Mary jedną ręką wymachiwała patelnią, a drugą miotała losowymi przedmiotami. Pani Hudson leżała rozłożona na podłodze. Cała wroga energia była skierowana w stronę obecności obcego w pokoju, a mianowicie Sherlocka Holmesa, który próbował bronić się przed kolejnymi przedmiotami rzucanymi w kierunku jego głowy.  
\- John! – ryknął detektyw konsultant. – Opanuj tę kobietę!  
\- Co, do cholery?! – odwrzasnął John w odpowiedzi.  
\- John, to jest zombie! – krzyknęła Mary.  
\- Czy ty zabiłeś panią Hudson? – krzyknął John. – Mary, przestań, on nie… On żyje.  
\- Co?!  
\- Nie, nie zabiłem jej, ty idioto! Zemdlała!  
\- Uspokójcie się wszyscy!  
Pani Hudson wydała odgłos przypominający kota w rui. John opuścił pistolet.  
\- Co ty tu, u licha, robisz? – W końcu odezwał się do Sherlocka, który z całych sił starał się uspokoić i wrócić do swojego tajemniczego, onieśmielającego wyglądu.  
\- To oczywiste, John, przyszedłem się z tobą zobaczyć.  
\- Nie, Sherlock, to nie jest oczywiste, ponieważ z tego, co pamiętam, jasno dałem do zrozumienia, że nie jesteśmy w najlepszych stosunkach.   
\- Przepraszam! – przerwała Mary. – Czy ktoś mógłby, proszę, powiedzieć mi, co się dzieje?  
\- Och, doprawdy, świetny wybór, John. Ile ona ma, trzydzieści siedem? Nigdy niezamężna. Pracuje z książkami, pisze poezję – słabą – cztery koty, niepewna rozmiaru swojego podbródka, desperacko zastanawia się, kiedy się jej oświadczysz. Prawdziwy skarb.  
\- Pieprz się, sukinsynu. Jak, do diabła… To nawet nie jest prawda! – Mary głęboko się zarumieniła.  
\- Zapewniam cię, że to całkowita prawda.   
\- Wynoś się z mojego domu, Sherlock. Po prostu się wynoś.  
\- Dobrze. Wrócę w korzystniejszym momencie, najchętniej w takim, w którym nie będziesz całkowicie zaabsorbowany reliktem, który nazywasz dziewczyną.  
\- Albo po prostu nie wracaj. Nigdy.  
Sherlock intensywnie wpatrywał się w Johna, drgnął, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak ostatecznie zmienił zdanie. Wyszedł, dramatycznie powiewając płaszczem.  
\- Patrzył się na ciebie, jakby chciał cię zjeść czy coś – wyszeptała Mary.  
\- Co? Nie, wcale nie. On po prostu tak patrzy na ludzi.   
\- Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby ktokolwiek na świecie patrzył w ten sposób na innego człowieka, John. Teraz, jeśli możesz, pani Hudson potrzebowałaby pomocy.  
John rzucił się w stronę pani Hudson, poświęcając jej całą swoją uwagę. Odzyskiwała przytomność.  
\- Pani Hudson? Wie pani, kim jestem?  
\- John, kochanie, oczywiście. Obawiam się, że lekko zasłabłam.  
\- Jaki mamy dzień?  
\- Dziesiąty października, jak przypuszczam.  
\- W porządku, wystarczająco blisko.   
\- Czy to był… To nie był tak naprawdę Sherlock, prawda?  
\- Hm. Tak, to był on. Podejrzewam, że jestem wam obu winny wyjaśnienia. Zwłaszcza tobie, Mary.  
\- A żebyś wiedział. Przyszłam, żeby cię ochrzanić, ale wtedy to – wskazała na pusty korytarz – się stało.  
John oparł się pokusie zwinięcia się w kulkę. Zamiast tego poszedł do kuchni.  
\- Potrzebuję filiżanki herbaty. To raczej długa historia, a ja sam wciąż nie do końca się w niej orientuję.  
\- Więc on po prostu… wrócił?  
\- Tak mi się wydaje.  
\- John, w takim razie dlaczego byłeś taki wściekły? Znaczy, jest kompletną świnią, ale pomińmy to. To twój najlepszy przyjaciel.  
\- Ja nie… to po prostu było… jak mógł mnie tak po prostu zostawić? Nic nie powiedzieć? To były trzy lata, Mary. Ja nigdy… - John schował twarz w dłoniach. Na ramieniu poczuł głaszczącą go rękę.  
\- Słuchaj, John, nie mówię, że powinieneś mu wybaczyć. Ale musisz z nim porozmawiać.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Jesteś strasznie spóźniony na swoją zmianę.  
\- Niech to szlag! – John spojrzał na zegarek. 8:45. Obiecał, że będzie o siódmej. – Czy możemy później pójść na kawę czy coś w tym stylu? – zapytał Mary.  
\- Nie, i nie dlatego, że jestem zła. Teraz rozumiem, w pewien sposób. Dlatego, że potrzebujesz czasu dla siebie, żeby to przemyśleć i zastanowić się, czego tak naprawdę chcesz.  
Pani Hudson odchrząknęła.   
– To brzmi jak naprawdę dobry pomysł, kochani. Ja już będę uciekać.  
  
Parę minut później John został sam na 221B. Odłożył swój pistolet, napisał SMS-a z wymówką do Sary i już prawie wychodził, gdy w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał się i odwrócił.  
  
 _Czego tak naprawdę chcesz._  
  
John Watson wiedział, w tym momencie, czego tak naprawdę chce. Chciał odzyskać swojego przyjaciela. Chciał być bezustannie zirytowany, rozdrażniony i szczęśliwy. Chciał nocnych pościgów na najróżniejszymi kryminalistami po londyńskich ulicach. Chciał, by patrzono na niego jak na nikogo innego na świecie.  
  
Ale chciał także odpowiedzi i zamierzał je uzyskać.


	7. Przeprosiny

Sherlock Holmes nigdy nie uważał się za należącego do przepraszającego typu i było to praktycznie niemożliwe do zmienienia. Umieranie, jak stwierdził, było pod tym względem wspaniale proste. Kiedy zwyczajnie nie istniejesz, nie masz za co przepraszać. W rzeczywistości Sherlock uważał, że to świat powinien przepraszać jego. Porzucił życie, które znał, w najboleśniejszy z możliwych sposobów, w pełni rozumiejąc, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie zobaczy nikogo znajomego. Odkrycie ciała Moriarty’ego udowodniło oczywiście, że przekonanie to było błędne. Niemniej jednak wciąż był pozbawiony domu i własności prywatnej. Mycroft zamknął go w tanim mieszkaniu, które groziło nieuchronnym zawaleniem przy najmniejszej prowokacji. Próba sprawdzenia temperatury wrzenia krwi, gdy była całkowicie utleniona i poddana działaniu mikrofal okazała się niemal śmiertelna w skutkach.  
  
Gdyby miał być szczery sam ze sobą, Sherlock musiałby przyznać, że odchodził od zmysłów, czekając na Johna i jego pozwolenie na ponowne wprowadzenie się do ich domu. Sherlock odchodził od zmysłów, czekając na Johna, kropka. Te trzy lata upłynęły mu relatywnie szybko na lataniu po świecie i eliminowaniu wszystkich śladów, jakie pozostawił za sobą Moriarty. Dopiero jego powrót do Londynu sprawił, że czas się zatrzymał i uległ powolnemu zniekształceniu, równoważąc swoją poprzednią prędkość. Lestrade wciąż nie zaoferował mu żadnej sprawy do rozwiązania, a jego sieć bezdomnych była skupiona na próbach sprzedania mu heroiny. Nie wykazywał tym większego zainteresowania.  
  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i Sherlock niemal zaśmiał się z wyzwania. Tak mało do dedukowania w tej małej i monotonnej przestrzeni, jakim była jego aktualna kwatera.  
  
Obserwacje:  
  
1\. Cień, szpara pod drzwiami.  
2\. Powierzchnia licząca w przybliżeniu 4,3 cala, światło wpadające z zewnątrz tworzy czterdziestotrzystopniowy kąt z tyłem głowy.  
3\. Teoretyzując. Pięć stóp, siedem cali wzrostu.  
4\. Krok. Miękki, brak wcześniejszych wskazówek. Podeszwa: guma.  
5\. Ktoś preferujący domatorski tryb życia.  
6\. Wrażenie niższego, przysadzistego, środek ciężkości nisko umiejscowiony. Mężczyzna. Wojskowy?  
7\. Lekkie przechylenie w lewą stronę. Uraz.  
8\. Pukanie. Praworęczny. Trzy stuknięcia, nie nalegające, pytające. Ta osoba jest całkowicie świadoma, że mieszkanie jest zajęte.  
9\. Powiązania, jak poufny adres mógł zostać zdobyty?  
10\. John.  
  
Sherlock otworzył drzwi. John wszedł, przeciskając się obok niego bez żadnego przywitania. Sherlock zamknął drzwi.  
\- Mycroft dał ci ten adres.  
\- Tak.  
  
Dedukcja: Dlaczego John tu jest?  
  
1\. Mycroft. Przywiązanie emocjonalne. Zerwane.  
2\. Blaknące zaczerwienienie twarzy. Przebyta spora odległość.  
3\. Palce: puder. Rękawice chirurgiczne. Praca.  
4\. Dalej: poobgryzane paznokcie. Minimalnie zagojone. Stres. Małe zadrapanie nad nadgarstkiem.  
5\. Musiał zapytać o adres, kontakt z Mycroftem. Prawdopodobnie wbrew sobie. Potrzeba personalna. Kieszeń: telefon.  
6\. Przejawiający inicjatywę. Nietypowe dla jego charakteru. Sugestie.  
7\. Złość? Nie. Mięśnie twarzy rozluźnione. Daje za wygraną. Napięcie, opadające. Problemy?  
8\. Zdenerwowany. Winny. Brak śladów niedawnej konsumpcji. Szuranie, palce u lewej stopy, ciągnięcie po podłodze.  
9\. Kocia sierść, górna część lewego ramienia. Plama, herbata. Sweter wybrany pospiesznie. Wcześniejsze spotkanie.  
10\. Mary zmusiła Johna do porozmawiania z Sherlockiem, John bardzo niechętnie poprosił o adres, był tu w trakcie swojej przerwy na lunch, spóźnił się do pracy, nic dziś nie jadł, był zdenerwowany. Pytanie. Miał niecierpiące zwłoki pytanie.  
  
\- Zrobiłem to dla ciebie – zaofiarował się Sherlock.  
\- Co?  
\- Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego nigdy nie skontaktowałem się z tobą w trakcie swojej nieobecności. Chcesz wiedzieć, co zmusiło mnie do zostawienia cię całkowicie samego. Więc odpowiadam. Zrobiłem to dla ciebie.  
\- To nie ma żadnego sensu, Sherlock.  
\- Pozwól mi przedstawić szczegóły.  
\- Nie mam czasu; jestem umówiony na lunch z Mary.  
\- Nie, nie jesteś. Ona zasugerowała przyjście tu. Jesteś zdenerwowany i potrzebujesz łatwej wymówki. Posłuchaj najpierw, co mam do powiedzenia. Proszę.  
Cisza.  
\- Dobrze.  
Sherlock przyjrzał się niższemu mężczyźnie. Był zmęczony, nieszczęśliwy. Kompletnie rozbity. Spojrzał na detektywa bez żadnego rodzaju admiracji ani bez złości. Właściwie Sherlock zrozumiał, że nie ma, nie pierwszy raz zresztą, pewności, co dokładnie John właśnie myśli.  
\- Powiedziałem „dobrze”, a ty stoisz i się na mnie gapisz.  
\- Ja… Tak, oczywiście. Tego dnia na dachu Bartsa zostało mi przedstawione ultimatum. Skoczyć lub pozwolić tobie, Lestrade’owi i pani Hudson umrzeć. Mycroft przewidział coś podobnego, jednak był zbyt wolny. Wiedziałem, że jeśli skoczę i ujawnię, że przeżyłem, szanse na to, że któreś z was zostanie zabite są ekstremalnie wysokie, musiałem więc pozostać w ukryciu. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by którekolwiek z was pokazało choćby odrobinę nadziei, że żyję, więc pozostałem anonimowy. Założyłem, że po odpowiedniej ilości czasu wszystko się samoistnie ułoży. Nigdy nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, w jak wysokim stopniu to na ciebie wpłynie.  
\- Jasne, bo przecież jesteś tak zajebiście wielkim socjopatą! Przeszedłeś przez wszystkie te nonsensy, by chronić ludzi, na których ci zależy, a teraz udajesz, że nie rozumiesz, co znaczy się kimś przejmować i zostawić kogoś , by gnił przez trzy lata. Nie jestem _aż tak_ tępy, Sherlock!  
\- John, to nie było po prostu… To nie tak, że ja… Nie byłem sobą przez dwa z tych trzech lat, John. Odkopałem te części mnie, które myślałem, że… Byłem w bardzo złym stanie przez długi czas. Zabijałem bez zastanowienia. Zostałem raz dźgnięty nożem. Postrzelony. Za każdym razem, gdy podnosiłem się na nogi, miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł wrócić do domu.  
John Watson nie mógł znaleźć odpowiednich słów wobec Sherlocka Holmesa próbującego okazywać emocje.  
\- Jeśli będę się trzymał z daleka, John, nie będą mogli cię skrzywdzić. Pocieszałem się tą myślą. Tak długo, jak byłem martwy, nie istniało zagrożenie stracenia ciebie. Nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego to się dla mnie liczy, jednak tak jest.  
\- A teraz wróciłeś.  
\- Moja misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Moje imię zostało oczyszczone. Zniszczyłem wszystko i wszystkich mających powiązania z Moriartym. A teraz bardzo bym chciał wrócić do domu.  
\- Domu, czyli 221B?  
\- Tak. Wiesz, nie mam tu nawet swoich skrzypiec. Wydaje mi się nieco niesprawiedliwe, że jesteś w posiadaniu wszystkiego, do czego roszczę sobie prawo.  
Było coś głęboko satysfakcjonującego w słowach wypowiedzianych do Johna: _w posiadaniu wszystkiego, do czego roszczę sobie prawo_. Wzmacniające.  
\- Tęskniłeś za mną?  
\- John…  
\- Nie. Powiedz to. Tęskniłeś za mną? – John czuł pulsowanie tętna w swoim mózgu. Było coś odurzającego w poczuciu posiadania władzy nad Sherlockiem Holmesem.   
\- W każdej sekundzie każdego dnia.  
  
Sherlock poczuł, jak jego umysł niemal kurczy się z zaniedbania swoich obowiązków przez wypowiedzenie tak całkowicie sentymentalnej frazy.   
  
Johna uderzyła nagle pewnego rodzaju umysłowa winieta: owijał w niej ciemne loki detektywa wokół swoich palców, po czym popychał go i przyciskał do ściany, próbując bladej powierzchni jego szyi, gryząc lekko nadąsaną dolną wargę, całując go z potrzebą, która…  
  
Duet zrekompensował uświadomioną sobie słabość w jedyny sposób, na jaki obaj mogli się natychmiast zdobyć:  
\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś zmalał.  
\- Nie mogę oświadczyć się Mary.  
\- Co?  
\- Co?


	8. Zmiana

John był nieskończenie wdzięczny Lestrade’owi za doskonałe wyczucie czasu. Właśnie wtedy, gdy wszystko wskazywało, że on i Sherlock byli właśnie na skraju kolejnej kłótni, obaj dostali SMS-a.  
  
_00:37 **GREG L** : Właśnie pojawiła się sprawa, która mogłaby wam pasować. Może wróćcie do bycia zespołem? West Abbington. –GL  
_  
Lestrade otrzymał dwie odpowiedzi.  
_  
00:37 do: **GREG L** : Jestem w drodze. –JW  
00:37 do: **LESTRADE** : Spodziewaj się mnie wkrótce. –SH_  
  
\- Twój od Lestrade’a?  
\- Tak.  
\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć czegoś więcej, zanim pójdziemy?  
\- John, w tym momencie z radością wydedukuję lokalizację zagubionego kota. Jeśli ta sprawa jest wystarczająco znacząca dla Lestrade’a, że wymaga konsultacji ze mną, wezmę ją. Miejmy nadzieję, że chodzi o morderstwo tego wieku.  
Po tych słowach John nie zdążył się nawet zorientować, kiedy wybiegł za detektywem z mieszkania i wbiegającego do taksówki, w której około pięć pierwszych minut spędzili w ciszy, którą John uważał za raczej komfortową. Minęły trzy lata, odkąd ostatni raz siedział koło Sherlocka Holmesa w taksówce, jadąc na miejsce sprawy. Uczucie było niezwykle przyjemne.  
\- Wiesz, że ona tego oczekuje.  
\- Co?  
\- Mary. Oczekuje, że się jej oświadczysz.  
\- Wiem o tym. Zamierzałem, prawdę mówiąc, tamtej nocy. Byłem dosłownie _tak_ blisko od zrobienia tego, gdy twój brat w zasadzie ukradł mnie z restauracji.  
\- Restauracja, John? Jesteś pełen niespodzianek.  
\- Dałbym sobie radę bez sarkazmu, wielkie dzięki. Ale nie wiem. To było jak jakiś znak, że nie powinienem tego robić.  
\- „Znaki” są całkowicie nielogiczne. Twój mózg po prostu odpowiada na zbieg okoliczności w najszczerszy możliwy sposób. Nie chcesz się oświadczyć Mary i teraz widzisz, że nie powinieneś.  
\- Nie wiem, dlaczego w ogóle ci o tym powiedziałem. W końcu co mógłbyś czuć lub wiedzieć o oświadczynach?  
\- Nadzwyczaj mało, masz rację. Ale jestem świadomy implikacji małżeństwa lub nieuchronnie nadciągającego małżeństwa. Mary chciałaby z tobą zamieszkać lub żebyś ty zamieszkał z nią, tak na początek.  
\- Tak przypuszczam.  
Ponownie zapadli się w ciszę. Sherlock patrzył przez okno, w zimne popołudnie, prawdopodobnie znowu myśląc o morderstwie, jak przypuszczał John.  
\- Możesz się z powrotem wprowadzić.  
\- Już to zrobiłem.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Napisałem do Mycrofta pięć minut temu. Zorganizował kogoś do zabrania moich rzeczy.  
\- Nie dałem ci pozwolenia pięć minut temu!  
\- A teraz dałeś. Jesteśmy na miejscu!  
Detektyw wyleciał z pojazdu, stawiając swój kołnierz i zostawiając Johna, by zapłacił.  
Odliczając czternaście funtów, John poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku, oczyszczający jego galopujące myśli. Co mogło obezwładnić jego umysł: poczucie winy wywołane tą wcześniejszą dziwną fantazją, oświecenie dotyczące oświadczyn, fakt, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel naprawdę za nim tęsknił?  
  
Uświadomił sobie, co to było. Po raz pierwszy od trzech lat John czuł się całkowicie i dziwnie szczęśliwy.


	9. Rekompensata

Sprawa była prosta, podwójne morderstwo, nic wyszukanego. Sherlock pewnym krokiem minął policyjną taśmę, całkowicie ignorując protesty ze strony Andersona i Donovan, dzięki czemu znalazł się w budynku, zanim John zdążył choćby zbliżyć do jego okolicy. Zamiast gonić detektywa, zajął się rutynowymi przeprosinami.  
\- Więc on naprawdę wrócił? – chciała wiedzieć Sally. – Słyszałam pogłoski.  
\- Tak, i myślę, że tym razem wszyscy powstrzymają się przed powiedzeniem o tym prasie – John obdarzył Andersona zdawkowym spojrzeniem. – Pewnie powinienem sprawdzić, co on tam robi.  
\- Uważaj na siebie, John. Nie ufałam mu wcześniej i nie ufam mu teraz. Poza tym nie powinieneś tam jeszcze wchodzić.  
\- Chrzań się, Sally.  
Widok, który zastał, gdy w końcu wszedł do środka, wydał się Johnowi całkowicie bezsensowny. Zwyczajne mieszkanie, charakterystyczne dla niezamożnej klasy średniej. Duży telewizor, kiepskie krzesła i wyposażenie. Brudny dywanik, stolik do kawy naprzeciwko telewizora. Na stoliku ciało jednej z dwóch ofiar, kobiety nieco po trzydziestce, która być może mogłaby uchodzić za piękną, gdyby nie fakt, że cała skóra na jej klatce piersiowej była kompletnie pocięta na kawałki. Najwyraźniej przebrana za seksowną wróżkę. Sherlock znajdował się w sąsiedniej sypialni, badając ofiarę numer dwa, mężczyznę z przestrzeloną głową i resztą ciała ubraną w kostium pirata.  
\- Sherlock, co…?  
\- Cicho. Myślę.  
\- Dlaczego są ubrani…?  
\- John.  
\- Wybacz.  
Obserwował, jak detektyw okrąża pokój, od czasu do czasu odskakując pod różnymi kątami, podnosząc przedmioty tu i tam. John zebrał podstawowe dane: wymiary medyczne obu ciał, przypuszczalny czas śmierci, obecność anormalnych substancji etc.  
\- Co o tym myślisz, John?  
\- Nie wiem. Jakieś seksualne dziwactwo? Kostiumy są osobliwe. Może facet się wkurzył, zadźgał ją, a potem się postrzelił. Poza tym są czyści. Różnica wieku jest nieco dziwna. Może jest prostytutką?  
\- Interesująca teoria, jednak całkowicie błędna. Spójrz na to, jak został zastrzelony, kąt rozpryśnięcia się krwi na ścianie. Wzór widoczny w dźgnięciach. – przerwał. – Mam.  
Wszedł Lestrade.  
\- Widzę, że daliście radę. Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że mieliście poczekać na zezwolenie na wejście tu? To bardzo delikatna…  
\- Szukajcie dziecka.  
\- Co?  
\- Zabójca. To dziecko tej szczęśliwej parki.  
\- To nie ma żadnego sensu, Sherlock. Ta dwójka nawet nie jest razem. Właśnie dlatego do ciebie zadzwoniłem, sprawdziliśmy ich historię, żadnych wskazówek, że była pomiędzy nimi jakakolwiek zażyłość. Kobieta, Emilia Atz…  
\- Jest kelnerką powyżej trzydziestki. Ma dziecko, w separacji z poprzednim mężem. Z założenia miał być ojcem dziecka, jednak jest to wyraźnie nieprawdziwe. Ten mężczyzna w średnim wieku, to jej były szef, prawda?  
\- Tak, ale…  
\- Dziecko jest jego, on próbuje wrócić do jej życia, ale się nad nią znęca; jeśli go zostawi, stawką będzie jej praca, on stara się jej to jakoś wynagrodzić, dlatego zabierał ją na przedhalloweenową imprezę. Dziecko jest zaniepokojone, bierze pistolet matki, strzela – Sherlock kucnął i ułożył palce w imitację broni, ustawiając się naprzeciwko ciała. – Widzicie, kąt rozpryśnięcia się krwi na ścianie. Powód – silny odrzut, dziecko nie korzystało wcześniej z pistoletu. Zgaduję, że kaliber trzydziestka, ale to akurat przypuszczenie. Matka słyszy, wbiega, widzi, wybiega, ściąga obraz ze ściany, podbiega do drzwi, dziecko panikuje, idzie za nią, łapie nóż, dźga, ona upada… - wyraźnie podekscytowany szybko wyszedł z pokoju i wskazał punkt na podłodze w salonie, który był upstrzony krwią. – Dziecku udaje się wciągnąć ją na stolik do kawy, uświadamia sobie, co właśnie zrobiło, opuszcza mieszkanie, zabiera ze sobą broń. Wiesz, gdzie jest dziecko? Czy nikomu nie przyszło do głowy, że mieszka tu dziecko, które nie jest obecne?  
\- Wysłaliśmy kogoś do szkoły – Lestrade sprawdził swoją komórkę – w której go dziś nie ma. Dobrze więc. Ale na podłodze nie ma żadnego obrazu ani niczego, co wskazywałoby na to, że upadła.  
Sherlock westchnął.  
\- Użyj oczu, Greg.  
Wrócili do sypialni, a Sherlock przesunął szafę stojącą przy ścianie, odkrywając obrazek znajdujący się na podłodze za nią. Zdjęcie szczęśliwej rodziny, kobiety ze stolika do kawy, mężczyzny, wyraźnie niebędącego tym na łóżku i chłopca wyglądającego na około siedem lat.  
\- Zostało zrobione pięć lat temu. Szukajcie tego – wskazał na dziecko. – Uzbrojony, przypuszczalnie niebezpieczny, ale powiedziałbym, że prawdopodobnie będzie się go dało uspokoić rozmową. Szukałbym niedaleko Gallery.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Lubi ją. Podnosi go na duchu. Spójrz na jego pokój.  
\- To było genialne – wyszeptał John, prawie nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to powiedział.  
\- Ledwo. Proste dedukcje. – Sherlock zwrócił uwagę na emocje odbijające się na twarzy Johna. – Ale dziękuję.  
\- Poczekaj, nie mamy żadnych dowodów na to, że cokolwiek z tego jest prawdą – wytknął Lestrade.  
\- Bardzo niewiele dowodów, owszem, ale będziecie je mieli. Znajdźcie chłopca. Zakładam, że nie będzie kłamał. Dwunastolatkowie zazwyczaj nie okazują się geniuszami zbrodni i kryminalnych podstępów.  
\- Będę… Okej. Załatwię zespół. – Lestrade wymamrotał ciąg poleceń do swojej krótkofalówki, po czym przypiął ją z powrotem do paska. – Zakładam, że to oznacza koniec oględzin. Chyba dobrze jest mieć was dwóch z powrotem w akcji. – Uśmiechnął się.  
\- Chociaż to była straszliwie nudna sprawa. Nawet nie trójka. Następnym razem wolałbym ograniczyć się do szóstki lub wyżej. Nic, co zajmie mi mniej niż dziesięć minut, hm?  
\- Jesteś absolutnym dupkiem.  
\- Sherlock, muszę wracać na chirurgię. Ledwo się tam dzisiaj pokazałem i niedługo zaczną przydzielać mi same nocne zmiany, jeśli się nie poprawię – wciął się John.  
\- W porządku. Przypuszczam, że i tak przez jakiś chciałbym pobyć sam ze swoimi skrzypcami.  
Doszli razem do ulicy.  
\- Naprawdę dobrze mieć cię z powrotem, wiesz? – John dodał cicho, gdy znaleźli się w wystarczającej odległości od miejsca zbrodni i próbowali złapać jedną z taksówek. – Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak bardzo tęskniłem za byciem po drugiej stronie żółtej taśmy. Nawet jeśli akurat ta sprawa nie była szczególnie ekscytująca.  
Sherlock uświadomił sobie, że ponownie wpatruje się w swojego przyjaciela. Paskudny sweter, zmarszczki od śmiechu dookoła brązowych oczu i uśmiech. To nowość. John był szczęśliwy. Uszczęśliwił Johna, przynajmniej w małym stopniu.  
\- Zobaczymy się w domu – odpowiedział, wślizgując się do taksówki, która właśnie podjechała. Dlaczego myśl o uśmiechającym się Johnie sprawiała, że czuł się tak… ciepło? Wraz z odjazdem taksówki Sherlock pozwolił sobie lekko się zrelaksować. Poddał się dziwnemu szczęściu, które narastało w jego ciele; niemal nienawidził się za pragnienie, by John wciąż był tu z nim, uśmiechając się.  
  
W swojej taksówce John pozwolił myślom w końcu go dopaść. Chwilę przed tym, jak Sherlock odjechał, poczuł niemożliwą do pomylenia z niczym innym potrzebę, by pocałować go na pożegnanie. Zadrżał. To było całkowicie złe, pomyślał. Nie był gejem i kochał Mary. Bardzo ją kochał.  
  
 _Nie chcesz się oświadczyć Mary i teraz widzisz, że nie powinieneś._  
  
Ale to po prostu oznaczało, że nie był jeszcze gotowy na małżeństwo, nie chciał jeszcze podejmować tak dużego kroku.   
  
Johnowi nie wychodziło przekonywanie samego siebie. Nagle ponownie myślał o Sherlocku, zastanawiając się, jakie odczucia wywoływałyby tak długie palce na jego własnej twarzy, jak smakowałyby jego usta, jak jego głos, melodyjny i głęboki, brzmiałby przy samym uchu. John uświadomił sobie, że staje się twardy.   
  
Próbował zmusić swój mózg, żeby się zamknął, zamknij się, zamknij się, przygryzał palec, aż poczuł w ustach krew; powtarzał mantrę składającą się z: „Nie gej, nie gej, Mary, nie gej”, aż dojechał na chirurgię.


	10. Powrót

DWA TYGODNIE PÓŹNIEJ

Tost eksplodował na ścianie.  
\- To nie jest dżem!  
\- To dość oczywiste.  
\- Co wsadziłeś do mojego słoika z dżemem, Sherlock?!  
\- Twoje nawijanie o dżemie jest całkowicie destrukcyjne dla mojego myślenia. – Detektyw przeciągnął brutalnie akord na skrzypcach. Drugi kawałek grzanki poleciał w stronę jego głowy. – Doprawdy, jakże dojrzale z twojej strony, John. Rzucanie tostem. Och, co będzie następne? Kłócenie się o rzeczy?  
John odmruknął coś podłego i niemal niesłyszalnego i podszedł do lodówki, szukając masła pomiędzy różnymi słoikami i opakowaniami pełnymi części ciała. Znalazł je, zbadał i stwierdził brak skażenia.  
\- John, telefon.  
\- Sam go sobie weź. Nie wspomnę nawet, że to moja komórka. Ty swoją zepsułeś. Leży dosłownie pięć stóp od ciebie. Wystarczy, że się wyciągniesz.  
\- Telefon.  
Celowo tak wolno, jak to tylko możliwe, John odszukał telefon i podał go Sherlockowi.  
\- Może uda ci się nauczyć, jak pisać i grać na tym cholerstwie w tym samym czasie.  
\- To niemożliwe, by biegle robić te dwie rzeczy naraz. Próbowałem.  
John wrócił do stołu i swojego tosta. Na chwilę zapadła komfortowa cisza, przerwana ponownym „graniem” Sherlocka. Hałas ciągnął się przez większą część godziny, w którym to czasie John wziął prysznic, ogolił się, założył bożonarodzeniowy sweter i zaczął wychodzić do pracy.  
Zgrzytanie ustało.  
– Zagęszczone osocze krwi.  
\- Słucham?  
\- W słoiku od dżemu.  
\- Psiakrew! – John przez chwilę rozważył zwymiotowanie, jednak odrzucił tę opcję. – Coś jeszcze, zanim wyjdę?  
\- Mary do ciebie napisała. Chce cię zaprosić na obiad. – wymamrotał Sherlock w sposób sugerujący postrzeganie obiadu jako niezwykle nieprzyjemnego rodzaju choroby. Rzucił telefon do Johna, który złapał go i schował do kieszeni.  
\- W porządku. Wrócę tu przed spotkaniem się z nią.  
Nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi, jako że Sherlock wrócił do skrzypiec, niewątpliwie wykonując dziewiątą symfonię Beethovena.  
\- Nie, proszę, nawet nie próbuj ładnie grać, gdy naprawdę tu jestem. Poczekaj, aż wyjdę.  
Brak odpowiedzi.

John uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie i poszedł do pracy.


	11. Uzależniony

Chociaż wszystko wyglądało tak, jakby powróciło do pewnego stopnia normalności – czy naprawdę mógł to tak nazwać? – John był świadomy, że wszystko, co znał, chwiało się, na zmianę przechylając do przodu i do tyłu, tylko czekając, by się zawalić. To było czekanie na szturchnięcie, jakikolwiek pretekst, po którym nastąpi przeważenie szali. Przez ponad dwa ostatnie tygodnie stało się to więcej niż oczywiste.  
  
Pierwszego dnia wrócił do domu późno, by zastać Sherlocka w kompletnej panice. Zobaczenie nigdy nieprzejawiającego nawet cienia emocji mężczyzny w takim stanie doprowadziło do paniki również Johna:  
\- Sherlock! Przestań! O co chodzi? Zostałeś otruty?  
\- Johngdziejestmójszlafrok?  
\- Co?  
\- Gdzieonjest?!  
\- Twój… To cię tak niepokoi?  
\- W moim życiu jest niewiele stałych, John. Wszystko wydaje się na miejscu, cały mój dobytek wciąż tu jest oprócz _mojego szlafroka_ i muszę wiedzieć, gdzie on jest.  
\- On… Wydaje mi się, że może być u Mycrofta, wysłaliśmy mu pudło ze wszystkimi rzeczami, których naprawdę używałeś. Wiesz, sentyment.  
\- Ze wszystkich nielogicznych…! Mycroft!  
\- Jestem pewien, że wciąż go ma.  
Reszta tego wieczoru upłynęła na namierzaniu starszego Holmesa w poszukiwaniu niebieskiej przyczyny katastrofy.  
  
Dwa dni później demony Johna dopadły go w postaci w pełni realistycznego snu erotycznego. Jego obraz po obudzeniu był zamglony, jednak John miał przed oczami bardzo wyraźne wspomnienie rozciągniętego ciała Sherlocka znajdującego się pod nim, przygryzania gładkiej skóry jego szyi, przeszywającego go dreszczu i jęku wyrywającego się z jego ust w odpowiedzi na kolejne ślady zębów. Po obudzeniu John zrozumiał, że jego erekcja sama nie zniknie, próbował więc przynajmniej myśleć o Mary w trakcie masturbacji. Jednak dochodząc, z twarzą ukrytą w poduszce, to nie jej imię miał na ustach.  
  
Od tego momentu takie sny zaczęły pojawiać się dość regularnie, zaczęły także wywierać mocny wpływ na codzienność. Niezależnie od tego, że detektyw bezustannie doprowadzał go do szału, John wciąż uważał za dziwnie podniecający sposób, w jaki Sherlock składał ręce w trakcie myślenia czy to, jak stawiał kołnierz. Pogodził się z myślą, że być może te sny były po prostu sposobem na rozładowanie rozgorączkowania. Ulga z odzyskania przyjaciela manifestująca się seksualnie. Ostatecznie to były tylko sny, zwyczajne efekty nadaktywności umysłu. Był jednak przerażony myślą, że, tak jak zawsze, Sherlock będzie _wiedział_. Odkryje to, przejrzy Johna na wylot i co wtedy?  
  
Na co dzień, pomimo wszystkiego, Johnowi dość przyzwoicie udawało się zachować kryzys jego seksualnej tożsamości wewnątrz siebie. Mary była zła za pozwolenie Sherlockowi na tak szybkie wprowadzenie się z powrotem, a on bywał w jej mieszkaniu częściej niż wcześniej. Piątego dnia niemal wciągnęła go przez drzwi i popchnęła go na kanapę.  
\- John, wiesz, kiedy ostatni raz uprawialiśmy seks?  
\- Uch, nie. Nie wiem.  
\- Prawie miesiąc temu.  
\- To… długo.  
\- Owszem – powiedziała w jego szyję, gwałtownie odpinając i ciągnąc guziki jego jeansów. – Myślę, że powinniśmy to naprawić.  
Jej ręka znalazła się na jego penisie, oddzielona od niego tylko cienką warstwą bielizny. Poruszała dłonią w powolny, ale pewny sposób, w górę i w dół, oczekując od jego ciała odpowiedzi; ta jednak nie nadeszła. Minuta minęła. Dwie.  
\- Jezu, naprawdę jestem aż tak nieinteresująca? – zapytała w końcu, podnosząc się z powrotem na wysokość wzroku.  
John poczuł, że się rumieni. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkało go coś takiego.  
\- Mary, przepraszam. To musi być kwestia tych wszystkich… wszystkich rzeczy, które się teraz dzieją. Może powinniśmy…  
Mary najwyraźniej już zdążyła poczuć się źle.  
– Rozumiem. Nie powinnam się tak na ciebie rzucać, przepraszam. Po prostu nie chcę, żebyśmy byli jedną z tych par, które nigdy tego nie robią. Nie minęło nawet sześć miesięcy, a już mamy jeden z nich z głowy Wydaje mi się, że coś jest nie w porządku.  
\- Zgadzam się z tobą. Całkowicie.  
Zaczęli się całować i ręce Johna w końcu odnalazły właściwą drogę prowadzącą wzdłuż ciała Mary. Po chwili przysunęła się do niego mocniej, lekko drżąc.   
  
John nie czuł nic. Absolutnie nic.  
***  
Ósmego dnia John uświadomił sobie, że Sherlock był bardziej rozchwiany niż kiedykolwiek. Jego oczy były czerwone, mięsień pod lewym okiem drgał mu rozpraszająco, a on nie mógł przestać mówić.  
\- Sherlock, wszystko w porządku? Jadłeś cokolwiek w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia?  
\- Dobrze. Wszystko jest dobrze. Nie mam żadnego problemu. – Jego głos był szorstki i podniesiony.  
\- Masz i bardzo wyraźnie to widać. – John przeszedł przez pokój, po którym Sherlock krążył. – Mówię to z medycznego punktu widzenia. Usiądź.  
Gdy detektyw posłuchał, rękaw jego szlafroka podwinął się i Johnowi przez chwilę wydawało się, że ramię detektywa zostało zniekształcone. Spojrzał jeszcze raz. Nie zniekształcone, tylko całkowicie pokryte nikotynowymi plastrami. John szarpnął za rękaw, odsłaniając resztę ręki.  
\- Co to, do diabła, jest, Sherlock?! Rozumiem, że potrzebujesz jednego czy dwóch, ale to nie jest zdrowe.  
Detektyw obciągnął rękaw, piorunując go wzrokiem.  
\- Cóż, _doktorze_ , w ramach czasowych, w których się tu nie znajdowałem, to często było… - zamilkł. – Jestem w trakcie odstawiania.  
\- Odstawiania… papierosów? Sherlock, już kiedyś to robiłeś, to nie jest…  
\- _Nie żadnych cholernych papierosów, John_. Pięć lat temu bez przerwy brałem wszystkie narkotyki, jakie się dało, aż Mycroft zainterweniował; w trakcie ostatnich podróży byłem narażony na częstą ekspozycję na rzeczy, które… - ponownie zamilkł, jego wzrok stał się nieobecny.  
\- Musimy zdjąć z ciebie chociaż część tego wszystkiego. Twoja krew tego nie wytrzyma.  
Dwie godziny później Sherlock doszedł do czterech plastrów i takiej bladości twarzy, że John chciał go przyjąć do szpitala.  
\- Wytrzymam to. Umysł ponad materią – zaprotestował.  
Potem zaczęły się wymioty i nawet geniusz Sherlocka Holmesa nie mógł ochronić go przed protestami jego własnego ciała. John pomógł mu dojść do łazienki i siedział przy nim, mrucząc zapewnienia, które, był tego pewien, detektyw uznałby za obraźliwe w każdej innej sytuacji. Ostatecznie namówił Sherlocka do wypicia porządnej ilości wody i zaprowadził go do łóżka. Detektyw z trudem kontynuował protesty, aż jego głowa trafiła na poduszkę, i spojrzał na Johna w milczeniu.  
\- Wiem, że nie chcesz, ale prześpij się trochę.  
\- John… dziękuję. Naprawdę.  
\- Nie ma problemu. Zadzwonię do Sary i zapytam, czy nie mogę dostać czegoś, co pomoże ci przez to przejść. Nie potrafię sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak musisz się czuć.  
Ku zaskoczeniu ich obu, blada dłoń wysunęła się spod kołdry i chwyciła tę należącą do Johna.  
\- Nie, naprawdę. – Sherlock wpatrywał się w niego tak intensywnie, że John niemal czuł, jak jego serce przewraca się do góry nogami. – Dziękuję.  
***  
Dwa tygodnie po tym wydarzeniu John próbował poczuć ulgę. Sherlock wydawał się zdecydowanie bardziej stabilny, eksperymenty znów ruszyły pełną parą, a Mary wciąż była zdecydowana z nim rozmawiać. Ignorował fakt, że wszystko wskazywało na to, że potrafił odczuwać podniecenie tylko na myśl o swoim współlokatorze. Nieważne. _To też powinno minąć_.


	12. Somnambulik

John nie był jedynym, który zauważył dziwne zmiany w energii na 221B. Chociaż jego postawa na to nie wskazywała, Sherlock Holmes walczył z własnymi wewnętrznymi demonami. Początkowo wyobrażał sobie, że jego powrót do życia będzie prosty – idealizm, jak sobie teraz uświadomił, był nieznośną i destrukcyjną cechą, która powinna zostać wyeliminowana.  
  
Pierwszy rok Sherlocka z dala od życia wywarł na niego silny wpływ. Porzucił spanie, jadł tylko tyle, ile było niezbędne do przetrwania i wrócił do palenia. Spadek był ciągły i coraz szybszy, aż ponownie wpadł w uzależnienie od przypływu energii i podwyższenia zdolności umysłowych, które pojawiały się tylko pod wpływem kokainy. Ale to nie sposób, w jaki narkotyk robił wszystko perfekcyjnie zrozumiałym, przyciągnął go do niego tym razem, nie. To był ten dziwny rodzaj szczęścia, który pokonywał wszelkie możliwe granice, krążąc po jego krwioobiegu; nagła ulga i świadomość, że jeśli obudzi się z nożem wbitym w plecy w mieście, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widział, będzie _w porządku_. Gdy czuł się najbardziej zmęczony i samotny i wbrew rozsądkowi chciał, by John był obok, tylko moment dzielił go od czucia się w porządku.  
  
Kiedy w trakcie drugiego roku jego serce na chwilę przestało funkcjonować, Sherlock wiedział, że jest to czas, by przerwać. Rekompensował to sobie papierosami, paczką dziennie, plastrami nikotynowymi i wszelkimi środkami przeciwbólowymi, jakie tylko mógł kupić. Zdrapywał skórę z nadgarstków, gdy wszystkiego stawało się za dużo. To nigdy nie wystarczało.  
  
Często gdy trop okazywał się niemożliwy do namierzenia, Sherlock leżał bezsennie, nudząc się, i wracał myślami do ostatniego razu, kiedy widział swojego jedynego przyjaciela z dachu szpitala St. Bart’s. Wspominał, jak rozpaczliwie chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, zanim skoczył i jak doprowadzało go do szału, że nie wiedział, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć! To było na końcu jego języka: sentyment, którego nie mógł zrozumieć.  
  
Pod koniec trzeciego roku otrzymał wiadomość od Mycrofta w postaci nabazgranych z tyłu paczki mentolu słów:  
  
 _Ostatnie tropy odseparowane. Jeśli zechcesz, możesz wrócić. –MH_  
  
Myślał wtedy tylko o Johnie. Niedługo później z powrotem znajdował się w Londynie, najpierw w jednym z niesłychanie ekskluzywnych samochodów jego brata, a potem w dusząco małym mieszkaniu. Wydedukował hasła, włamał się do Scotland Yardu i oczyścił swoje imię. Z lubością wypalił ostatniego papierosa, zaaplikował trzy plastry i zdecydował się rzucić nałóg. John nienawidził palenia. Mycroft zaaranżował spotkanie i Sherlock przygotował się na wszystko.  
  
Zetknięcie pięści Johna z jego twarzą było jedynym potwierdzeniem, jakiego potrzebował. John tęsknił za nim prawie tak bardzo, jak on tęsknił za swoim przyjacielem.  
  
Lecz normalność wciąż odmawiała przyjścia. Nawet, gdy już w spokoju znajdował się w domu, na 221B, nawet gdy przespał całą noc pierwszy raz od lat, pewien niepokój pozostał. Zrobił listę dedukcji, obserwacji; faktów:  
  
1\. Dziewczyna Johna wywoływała w nim ten rodzaj złości, o którego istnieniu wcześniej prawie że nie wiedział.  
2\. Plastry nikotynowe nie sprawdzały się jako zamiennik bycia na haju.  
3\. Gdy patrzył na Johna, ustawała jego zdolność do dedukcji.  
4\. Był ciekaw, czy osocze krwi może zostać skoncentrowane i zmienione w galaretę, a później być może użyte w celu osiągnięcia perfekcyjnego zatrzymania akcji serca po wstrzyknięciu do organizmu ofiary.  
5\. Jeśli Lestrade nie zadzwoni z szóstką lub więcej w najbliższym czasie, znajdzie sobie sprawę na własną rękę.  
6\. Uaktualnienie bloga byłoby pewnie najlepszym sposobem na poinformowanie świata o swojej obecności.  
7\. Jeśli John oświadczy się Mary, Sherlock straci swój jedyny powód do życia.  
8\. John nie kochał Mary.  
9\. John zachowywał się dziwnie, gdy dochodziło do bliskiego kontaktu fizycznego.  
10\. Wiedział już, co chciał mu powiedzieć przed skokiem.  
  
Sherlock uświadomił sobie, że po raz pierwszy w życiu czuł miłość. Był zakochany? Potrzeba więcej danych.  
Nienawidził tego. Po ostatniej, odpychającej, konkluzji umieścił kolejny plaster na swoim ramieniu. Potem jeszcze dwa.  
Trzy dni później plastry całkowicie zawiodły i detektywa dopadły skutki trzyletniego odosobnienia. Przez pewien okres – może godzinę – jedynym, co pamiętał, było wrażenie dłoni Johna na jego ramieniu, jego uspokajającego głosu. Odrażające.  
Jego ciało było w fazie odstawienia wynikającej nie tylko z braku stymulantów. Odrzucał emocje, starając się całkowicie oczyścić.  
Nie działało. Przez resztę tygodnia nawet myśl o Johnie sprawiała, że jego serce ściskało się z bólu spowodowanego pragnieniem, którego nie mógł ani spełnić, ani zignorować.


	13. Uniesienie

Po tym, gdy John wrócił z pracy, ominął swojego współlokatora, który wykonywał w kuchni pewnego rodzaju dysekcję/hybrydę pomiędzy pełnoziarnistym herbatnikiem a ślimakiem i posprzątał pozostałości po porannym toście, pozwolił sobie na oddech. Zgodził się spotkać Mary w Speedy’s, poszedł więc do swojego pokoju, by się przygotować. Zdecydował się na sweter, który najbardziej mówił: „Jest mi przykro i nie jestem gejem”.  
Wyrównywał kołnierzyk w lustrze, gdy zauważył w odbiciu stojącego za nim Sherlocka. Błyskawicznie się odwrócił.  
\- Chryste, Sherlock, mógłbyś pukać. Czego chcesz?  
Detektyw podszedł bliżej i John bał się, że jego galopujące serce może zostać usłyszane w małym pokoju. Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka był inny niż jakikolwiek, który John miał okazję u niego zaobserwować. Szare oczy patrzyły na niego z palącą intensywnością.   
\- Nie idź, John.  
\- Ja… - Słowa na chwilę utknęły mu w gardle. – Wychodzę tylko na trochę. Byłem wręcz okropny dla Mary. – Nagle John całkowicie zrozumiał, co jego dziewczyna miała na myśli po swoim pierwszym zetknięciu się z Sherlockiem. W jego intensywnym spojrzeniu bez wątpienia było coś _pożerającego_. - Albo – zasugerował Sherlock – mógłbyś zostać. Ze mną.  
Ich ciała dzieliły centymetry. Ręce Johna uniosły się niemal bezwolnie i oparły na klatce piersiowej jego współlokatora. Bariera, jednak słaba.  
\- Co my robimy? – wyszeptał.  
\- Nie… jestem… pewny.  
Sherlock ujął twarz Johna w dłonie i pocałował go z niemal miażdżącą desperacją. John poczuł, że natychmiastowo się temu poddaje, rozchylając, obejmując nimi wargi detektywa. Rozpaczliwie wciągał jego zapach i przygryzał usta, które dotąd nawiedzały go w snach, wysuwając język w poszukiwaniu tego, co dotąd żyło tylko w jego wyobrażeniach. To było surowe i przepełnione głodem, jakby nigdy nie mógł być wystarczająco blisko.  
Z gardła Sherlocka wydobyło się niskie jęknięcie i obaj gwałtownie się od siebie oderwali. John łapczywie chwytał powietrze. Sherlock w podziwie wobec doznania podniósł dłoń do swoich spuchniętych warg.  
\- Nie – zdołał w końcu powiedzieć John, wybiegając najpierw z pokoju, a później z mieszkania na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalały mu na to trzęsące się nogi.  
W tym czasie na 221B podniecenie nie pozwalało Sherlockowi myśleć. Energia płynąca z pocałunku pulsowała w każdej części jego ciała, jego wstrząśnięty umysł podejmował dzikie próby uporządkowania i uczynienia logicznym tego, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył.  
Zamiast tego osunął się na podłogę z cichym:  
\- John.


	14. Szczyt

\- Wiem, że to ma coś wspólnego z Sherlockiem.   
John wrócił do rzeczywistości; głos Mary wyrwał go z myśli.  
\- Słuchaj, jestem tak cierpliwa, jak tylko umiem, John. Ale, chodzi mi o to… Dwa tygodnie temu naprawdę myślałam, że zapytasz mnie, czy za ciebie wyjdę. A teraz nagle nie wydajesz się mną w żadnym stopniu zainteresowany. Rozumiem, potrzebujesz czasu, żeby przyzwyczaić się do odzyskania swojego przyjaciela. Ale nie chodzi po prostu o to, tylko o to wszystko. Ostatnio wydajesz się inny. I wiem, że to ma coś wspólnego z Sherlockiem i może zachowuję się głupio, ale naprawdę mnie to rani.  
John zmusił się do wzięcia łyka letniej kawy. Powstrzymał się przed wypluciem; Mary ją posłodziła.  
\- Przepraszam, Mary. Nie mogę oczekiwać, że zrozumiesz, jak z nim jest i…  
\- Czy on jest gejem?  
\- Słucham? Och, ja… nie jestem pewny. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był kiedykolwiek naprawdę kimś zainteresowany, aż do… nieważne.  
Mary uniosła brew.   
\- Czy mogę być z tobą naprawdę szczera, John?  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Sherlock Holmes jest jednym z tych dupków, którzy za wszelką cenę ukrywają emocje, ale nie mam wątpliwości, że w rzeczywistości je posiada. Nie jest socjopatą; jest po prostu zarozumiały i nieco niepewny siebie. Wiem, jak działają ludzie jego pokroju. Pamiętaj, przed biblioteką pracowałam na psychiatrii. Sherlock jest wyraźnie obsesyjny, zaborczy i strasznie uparty. Ale sądzę, że bardzo mu na tobie zależy. Wydaje mi się, że ty też o tym wiesz.  
\- Mary…  
\- Posłuchaj mnie. Myślę, że na swój sposób go kochasz, John, i że gdyby jeszcze raz odszedł, zabiłoby cię to.  
\- Ale on nie odchodzi, Mary, on...  
\- Może długo czekać, tylko pod warunkiem, że będzie czekał na ciebie. Jeśli chcesz kontynuować to, co mamy, on odejdzie.  
\- Nie mogę podjąć takiej decyzji. Ale kocham cię, naprawdę.  
\- Narażając się na melodramatyzm, muszę powiedzieć, że to nie wystarczy, John. Ja też nie mogę czekać w nieskończoność. Teraz staje się dla mnie cholernie oczywiste, że już podjąłeś decyzję, nawet jeśli jeszcze nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy.  
Johnowi nie przychodziło do głowy nic, co mógłby powiedzieć.  
\- Nie wiem, co się ostatnio między wami wydarzyło, ale oczywistym jest, że coś jest nie tak. To przez to byłeś tak zmartwiony, gdy tu weszliśmy. Powiem ci, co się teraz stanie: ja dokończę moją kawę, a ty pójdziesz naprawić cokolwiek poszło nie tak i będziesz bardzo szczęśliwie żyć beze mnie. Mówię to, ponieważ ja też cię kocham, bardzo mocno. Uważam, że zasługujesz na całe szczęście, jakie istnieje na tym cholernym świecie, Johnie Watson. A ja nie mogę ci go dać.  
Płakała wystarczająco, by John znienawidził się za posłuchanie jej, gdy chwilę później odszedł od jedynej rzeczy, która kiedykolwiek utrzymywała go w stanie stabilności emocjonalnej.  
  
Spojrzał do tyłu, przez okno, na miejsce, w którym siedziała Mary. Patrzył na to, co mogłoby być i w dziwny sposób czuł, jakby z jego barków zdjęto właśnie ogromny ciężar. Szybko zapanowało nad nim poczucie winy.  
  
Miłość, zdecydował, była naprawdę kurewsko okropna.


	15. Podział

Nic nie było równie efektywne w oczyszczaniu umysłu Sherlocka Holmesa, co seryjny morderca. Przez godzinę po tym, jak pocałował Johna, znajdował się w ferworze doznań, od których nie potrafił się uwolnić. Ostatecznie uświadomił sobie, że praktycznie przyciska się do podłogi, niezdolny do myślenia o czymkolwiek poza nielogiczną potrzebą , by znów być tak blisko Johna przejmującego kontrolę swoimi chętnymi ustami. Pragnienie było niemal nie do wytrzymania, aż do momentu, gdy w końcu doszedł, z ulgą bardziej olśniewająco mocną od jakiegokolwiek haju, na jakim Sherlock w życiu był.  
  
Doprowadził się do porządku, zarazem gwałtownie wściekły na siebie samego za robienie czegoś tak _podstawowego_ , tak _instynktownego_ , jak i niemożliwie skonsternowany pragnieniem, by John wrócił do domu i mogli to wszystko powtórzyć.  
  
Nieobecność jego współlokatora jeszcze nigdy nie była dla niego tak uderzająca jak teraz; wcześniej to był tylko fakt. John wychodził na chirurgię, spotkać się ze swoją dziewczyną albo kupić mleko, tak po prostu wyglądało życie. Teraz detektyw czuł, że jego zmysły krzyczą, zastanawiając się, dlaczego mężczyzna nie siedzi przy kuchennym stole, nie sprząta kwasu siarkowego z blatu czy też nie pisze na swoim laptopie, nosząc jeden ze swoich całkowicie niedorzecznych swetrów.  
Wibracje telefonu przywróciły Sherlocka do rzeczywistości. Przeczytał otrzymaną wiadomość:  
  
_20:14 **GREG L** : Sherlock nie odpowiada, ma zepsutą komórkę? Właśnie przyszła sprawa, może ósemka. Jeśli jesteście zainteresowani, przyjdźcie do Scotland Yardu. –GL_  
  
Dwadzieścia minut później Sherlock podążał za syrenami alarmowymi i tropił seryjnego mordercę. Jego uczucia stały się cudownie drugoplanowe. John się taki nie stał; nie było takiej możliwości.  
  
Chciał, żeby John był tam z nim.  
***  
Gdy Johnowi udało w końcu przygotować się na wejście do mieszkania, okazało się ono puste. Nie był pewien, czy się martwił, czy czuł ulgę. Z jakiegoś powodu jego telefon był włączony i świecił na stole, z którego przez pośpiech zapomniał go zabrać. Wciąż był otworzony na wiadomości od Lestrade’a obiecującej ósemkę. To wyjaśniało, gdzie był Sherlock. Zauważył jeszcze jednego SMS-a w swojej skrzynce odbiorczej, wysłanego niedawno i nieprzeczytanego. Otworzył go:  
  
_20:18 **GREG L** : Powiedz Sherlockowi, żeby nie śledził go na własną rękę. Możliwe powiązanie z JM. Przyjdźcie najpierw do Scotland Yardu, ważny instruktaż bezpieczeństwa. Nie idźcie bez wsparcia. – GL  
20:52 do: **GREG L** : Czy Sherlock spotkał się z tobą na posterunku? Nie ma go tu, dorwał się do mojego telefonu przede mną. – JW.  
20:52 **GREG L** : Nie było go. Przyjdź jak najszybciej, jeśli sam go śledzi, jest w niebezpieczeństwie. – GL  
20:53 do: **GREG L** : Już jadę.  
_  
John pobiegł do swojego pokoju i zgarnął pistolet z szuflady, by chwilę później po raz drugi tego dnia wybiec z 221B z powodu człowieka, którego nie potrafił nienawidzić. Adrenalina pulsowała w jego żyłach.  
  
_Sherlock_ , pomyślał, _co ty ze mną zrobiłeś?_


	16. Koneser

\- Panie Holmes, cieszymy się, że nareszcie pan z nami jest.  
Zaaklimatyzuj się. Zimno, wilgotno. Niezgodność z aktualną porą roku. Wąchaj. Krew, zgnilizna, pleśń. Podziemie? Prawdopodobnie. Słuchaj. Dudnienie, kurz opada. Oddychanie, ciężkie. Pociąg i napastnik. Czuj. Nadgarstki związane, zawieszone. Lina, wilgotna, nieprofesjonalnie zawiązana. Możliwy wstrząs mózgu, tępy uraz, kiepsko zadany. Pociągnij. Metalowa podwieszka. Skoncentruj się. Mężczyzna, rozedma płuc, około pięćdziesiątki. Irlandczyk. Często przenosi ciężar z nogi na nogę, uraz, dwa pęknięte żebra, niedawno. Niestabilny emocjonalnie, niewytrenowany, zmotywowany.  
Sherlock otworzył oczy. Mężczyzna stojący naprzeciwko wyszczerzył się do niego, odsłaniając pożółkłe zęby. Jego ubrania były brudne, stare, obryzgane krwią, ale niewystarczająco znoszone. W dłoni trzymał nóż do warzyw.  
\- Wiesz, nie myślałem, że tak łatwo będzie cię dopaść. Chyba trochę wypadłeś z obiegu, co nie?  
  
Nagle dla detektywa stało się jasne, że:  
  
1\. Mężczyzna stojący przed nim był mordercą, którego próbował namierzyć.  
2\. Znajdowali się w porzuconych katakumbach odchodzących od metra.  
3\. W trakcie odkrywania tego miejsca został uderzony w tył głowy i pozbawiony przytomności.  
4\. Odkrycie przez niego ofiar zostało przez kogoś zaplanowane.  
5\. Miał rację, zakładając, że jest to pułapka.  
6\. Ślad, jaki za sobą pozostawił, był subtelny i według jego obliczeń zostanie odnaleziony prawdopodobnie za dwadzieścia cztery minuty.  
7\. Mężczyzna stojący przed nim został zatrudniony i to tylko po to, by go odnaleźć.  
8\. Mężczyzna stojący przed nim bezzwłocznie dźgnąłby go w serce, a następnie obdarłby ze skóry, gdyby wszystkie jego zabójstwa miały być przeprowadzane według stałego schematu.  
9\. To jeden z niewielu razów, kiedy być może powinien posłuchać się Lestrade’a.  
10\. Mężczyzna stojący przed nim był jednym z ludzi Moriarty’ego.  
  
\- W rzeczy samej. Mówiąc szczerze, w pewien sposób jestem sobą rozczarowany. Ta pułapka powinna stać się dla mnie oczywista krótko po zauważeniu charakterystycznego żwiru i kultur pleśni na spodzie butów wszystkich trzech twoich poprzednich ofiar. Nikt nie jest tak beztroski w zacieraniu swoich śladów.  
\- Hm, teraz już trochę na to za późno. Zostałem poproszony o szczególne przyłożenie się do zabicia cię.  
\- Poproszony przez Moriarty’ego?  
\- Tak jest. Powziął niezłe środki, by mieć pewność, że jeśli staniesz się martwy, zostaniesz martwy. Obawiam się, że niewystarczająco się postarałeś, umierając poprzednim razem.  
\- Ile ci płacą? Wystarczająco, rzecz jasna, sądząc po nowym zegarku, który nosisz. Wystarczająco również do pokrycia twoich medycznych rachunków.  
\- Nie powinienem tego mówić, ale zostałem zapewniony, że dostanę podwojoną sumę każdej kontroferty.  
\- Z pewnością.  
\- Miło się rozmawiało, panie Holmes, ale teraz muszę pana zabić.  
Czas. Potrzebował czasu.  
\- Och, ale czy naprawdę musisz? Jestem gotowy złożyć ci nieco inną ofertę, korzystną dla nas obu. Niezwykle prawdopodobne wydaje się, że nie zostanę tu znaleziony, a ty masz możliwie największą pewność, że nie poniesiesz żadnych konsekwencji ze względu na te okoliczności.  
\- No.  
\- Twój poprzedni przełożony był do mnie podobny, logiczny umysł, który doceniłby drugiego logika. Moja propozycja jest więc następująca: w celu zaspokojenia śmiertelnych potrzeb nas obu, nie zaczynaj, gwałtownie dźgając mnie w klatkę piersiową, by następnie porąbać mnie na kawałki, które masz zamiar rozrzucić dookoła planowej sceny zbrodni. Zamiast tego zacznij od niezagrażających życiu nacięć i kontynuuj w ten sposób, aż umrę. To byłoby niepotrzebnie okrutne, tym samym zaspokajające twojego pracodawcę, a także dostarczyłoby ci użytecznych informacji o granicy bólu i ludzkiej wytrzymałości, na korzyść przyszłych morderstw.  
\- To nie wydaje mi się logiczne. Wciąż umierasz, ale w maksymalnie paskudny sposób. Dlaczego miałbyś tego chcieć? Nic na tym nie zyskasz.  
\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, jednak nie jestem szczególnie przerażony wizją śmierci. Byłbym zainteresowany doświadczeniem tego powoli, zwyczajnie dla spokoju własnego umysłu. Patrząc na to z logicznego punktu widzenia, nic nie tracisz przez takie podejście.  
Udało mu się grać na zwłokę przez dwadzieścia minut od przybliżonego czasu, w którym został pozbawiony przytomności, do teraz. Istniała, rzecz jasna, możliwość, że jego potencjalni wybawcy zachowają typowy dla nich stopień głupoty i nie uświadomią sobie obecności maksymalnie oczywistych wskazówek przed swoimi oczami. Istniała również szansa, jeden do pięciu, że był jednak _zbyt_ subtelny.  
\- Naprawdę jesteś jakimś popaprańcem. Ale, ten, nie mogę powiedzieć, że się całkowicie z tobą nie zgadzam. Zawsze wydawało mi się to trochę za miłe, żeby te gnojki tak łatwo umierały.  
\- W takim razie chyba dość jasne jest, że powinieneś spróbować urzeczywistnić raczej piekielne sugestie, które wyciągnąłeś ze swojego życia zawodowego. Twoje działania wydają się słuszne jedynie wtedy, gdy będziesz okaleczał swoje ofiary, gdy wciąż żyją i mogą to docenić.  
Dwadzieścia dwie minuty. Zapewnił sobie więcej czasu czy tylko bardziej bolesną śmierć?  
Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i lekko przyłożył ostrze do odsłoniętego ramienia Sherlocka. Uśmiechnął się ponownie do bezradnego mężczyzny, który, związany, wisiał naprzeciw niego, a następnie docisnął, wywołując gwałtowny strumień krwi. Detektyw szarpnął się w swoich więzach, zduszony dźwięk wydostał się z jego ust.  
\- Czy docenia pan to, czego zdążył pan doświadczyć do tej pory, panie Holmes?  
Nóż przesunął się nieco w dół i ponownie wbił w jego ciało. Sherlock mógł zobaczyć kropki poruszające się przed jego oczami; powstrzymał potrzebę krzyczenia. Pierwsze cięcie było głębokie, może zbyt głębokie. Utrata krwi była przytłaczająca. Zamknął oczy i czekał, aż nóż ponownie się obniży. Jednak tak się nie stało.  
Sherlock otworzył oczy i głowa jego zabójcy nagle wybuchła. Treść mózgowa i kawałki czaszki wystrzeliły we wszystkich kierunkach.  
\- Sherlock!  
Byli tu, Lestrade, zespół ze Scotland Yardu i John opuszczający swój pistolet i biegnący w jego kierunku. Liny zostały odwiązane i Sherlock poczuł, że spada, by chwilę później zostać złapanym w bardzo znajome ramiona.  
\- Ty głupi, pieprzony idioto, dlaczego, do kurwy nędzy, goniłeś jakiegoś psychopatę?  
Czy John płakał? Nie był pewny. Wzrok mu się rozmazywał. Sherlock poczuł, że jest delikatnie opuszczany na ziemię, a dłoń dociska się do jego rany.  
\- Zostawiłem… ślad.  
\- Cholera jasna, wiem, że zostawiłeś pieprzony ślad, prawie dosłownie upuszczałeś pensy od Scotland Yardu, przez scenę zbrodni, aż dotąd. Skąd w ogóle miałeś tyle pensów? Nie odpowiadaj. Jesteś ranny. Niech któreś z was przestanie się gapić i poda mi gazę, zanim on się wykrwawi na tej pieprzonej ziemi.   
Awaryjna apteczka została znaleziona. Ktoś powiedział coś o jadącym zespole medycznym.  
\- John, ja…  
\- Zamknij się. Odpręż się. To będzie bolało jak cholera.  
Woda utleniona. Nie kłamał.  
\- John, kocham cię.  
Na dobrą minutę zapadła cisza. Lestrade odchrząknął.  
\- Majaczysz.  
To była prawda. Otoczyła go ciemność, wyciągając do niego ręce i witając jak starego przyjaciela.


	17. Dreszcz

Johnowi nareszcie udało się zaciągnąć Sherlocka do łóżka. Nie w sposób, o jakim od teraz myślał Lestrade, zakładający zdecydowanie mniej ubrań. Zamiast tego pociągnął za parę sznurków i zdobył dla niego wypis ze szpitala St. Bart’s, a następnie udało mu się wyciągnąć detektywa będącego pod mocnym wpływem środków uspokajających z taksówki i wsadzić do jego łóżka.  
\- HnnnmmphhhggggJooohn.  
\- Jeśli nie przestaniesz próbować mówić i się nie położysz, przysięgam, Sherlock, że osobiście otworzę każdy z twoich dwustu szwów.  
\- Mmmmmale, bo, ja przeprrraszam.  
John przyjrzał się swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, który wyglądał znacząco mniej groźnie niż zwykle, gdy leżał bezczynnie pod kołdrą, z półprzymkniętymi oczami i nieumyślnie rozchylonymi ustami. Poczuł się dziwnie zmuszony do odgarnięcia włosów rozrzuconych w nieładzie na powierzchni czoła Sherlocka. Zebrał się na przesunięcie jednego pukla na bok, z palcami niemal mrowiącymi od kontaktu.  
\- Mary i ja zerwaliśmy, wiesz. To właśnie robiłem, gdy ty byłeś zajęty załatwianiem własnej śmierci.  
\- Nnnnaprwdę?  
\- Uch, tak. Tak myślę? Słuchaj, musimy porozmawiać, ale możemy zrobić to rano, gdy nie będziesz już w całkowitym odlocie po morfinie. W międzyczasie… Nie jestem na ciebie zły, Sherlock. Chciałbym być, ale nie potrafię. Okej? Jestem zbyt szczęśliwy, że żyjesz. Więc zamiast przepraszać, po prostu nigdy, nigdy, nigdy _przenigdy_ nie odwalaj czegoś tak głupiego. Nie mogę stracić cię po raz drugi, jasne? Po prostu nie mogę.  
Sherlock wydał dźwięk mogący być zarówno imitacją tribble, jak i „okej”.  
 _Pieprzyć to wszystko_ , zdecydował John i odgarnął resztę loków, co spotkało się ze szczęśliwym westchnięciem.  
\- Idź spać, dupku.  
***  
John dopiero co uspokoił i pozbył się zmartwionej pani Hudson i właśnie wracał do swojej herbaty, gdy Sherlock wyłonił się ze swojego pokoju.  
\- Dobry? – zaoferował John.  
\- Więc naprawdę skończyłeś sprawę z tą harpią?  
\- Uprzejmy jak zawsze, jak widzę. Pani Hudson przed chwilą tu była, zamartwiając się o ciebie.  
\- To dość oczywiste, że wszystko ze mną w porządku. Moja ręka przez jakiś czas nie odzyska pełnej sprawności, ale poza tym…  
\- Co poza tym?  
\- Czy… myślisz, że mógłbym zjeść tosta?  
John próbował ukryć szok.  
\- Hm, tak, oczywiście że tak. Właśnie robię. Usiądź, czy coś. – Przeszedł do kuchni i rozpoczął rytuał wkładania chleba do tostera. – Prawdopodobnie jesteś głodny przez to, że straciłeś tak dużo krwi. Kroplówka z glukozą nie jest w stanie zastąpić posiłku.  
\- Prawdopodobnie. To wciąż niewiarygodnie niewygodne. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak ktokolwiek może poświęcać więcej niż sekundę na rozważanie śniadania.  
\- Cóż, nie wszyscy są androidami, potrzebującymi tylko podstawowych wartości odżywczych tak jak ty – powiedział John, umieszczając tosta na talerzu i zanosząc go do stołu. Sherlock niezręcznie go zjadł, zupełnie jakby tost zdradził go w niewybaczalny sposób.  
\- Jakiś czas temu wziąłbym to za coś w rodzaju komplementu.  
\- Nie ma niczego złego w byciu człowiekiem, Sherlock. Wszyscy to robimy.  
Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, Sherlock z oczami zanurzonymi w odległych myślach.  
\- John, nie potrafię tego zrozumieć.  
\- Zrozumieć czego?  
\- Dlaczego… dlaczego nie potrafię przy tobie myśleć. Dlaczego za każdym razem gdy cię widzę, doprowadza mnie to do szału. Kiedy cię tu nie ma, chciałbym, żebyś był. Kiedy widzę cię z Mary, to boli, jakby… I chcę cię dotknąć, prawie przez cały czas, nawet kiedy nie ma ku temu absolutnie żadnego powodu i jest to w całkowicie nielogiczne. To, że jestem tak wyraźnie podatny na tak podstawowy rodzaj _uczuć_ i… _pragnienia_ , jest… to, co robisz z moim sercem, Johnie Watson, jest po prostu…  
Nie powiedział niczego więcej, bo John go pocałował, intensywnie i potrzebująco, ale wciąż nerwowo, wciąż pytając. Sherlock sięgnął, by chwycić za jego sweter i przyciągnął Johna bliżej, stawiając ich obu na nogi, ani na chwilę nie przerywając fizycznego kontaktu. John podniósł dłoń, by wpleść ją we włosy Sherlocka i pozwolił drugiej ręce powędrować na jego odcinek krzyżowy, przyciskając go mocniej do siebie. Jego usta zaczęły sunąć po odsłoniętej szyi Sherlocka, delikatnie ją przygryzając i wywołując niskie jęknięcia w odpowiedzi.  
  
John poczuł, że jest podnoszony na stół, a usta Sherlocka poruszają się wygłodniale naprzeciw jego własnych, język prowadzący delikatnie dochodzenie wnętrza jego ust. Ciało detektywa przyciskające się do niego doprowadziło go do jęknięcia w usta drugiego mężczyzny; jego ręce poruszały się desperacko, szarpiąc ubrania, które tak nieuprzejmie oddzielały go od skóry znajdującej się pod nimi. Przepełniała go potrzeba przyciągnięcia do siebie, wzięcia, skonsumowania każdego kawałka mężczyzny, którego ręka opuszczała się właśnie w dół, przyciskając się boleśnie lekko do jego erekcji wyczuwalnej przez spodnie i tego wszystkiego było prawie zbyt wiele…  
  
Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
  
Odskoczyli od siebie, niemal stając na baczność. John próbował wetknąć swój sweter z powrotem w spodnie i uświadomił sobie, że jego podniecenie było całkowicie oczywiste. Sherlock prezentował się gorzej, czerwone ślady wyraźnie tworzące się na jego szyi i włosy, sprawiające, że wyglądał, jakby właśnie skończyli uprawiać seks. John stanął za stołem, mając nadzieję, że zapewni mu to wystarczającą osłonę, a Sherlock dał nura na kanapę, na której usiadł ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, próbując doprowadzić swoje włosy do choćby pozornej normalności.  
\- Uch, proszę? – zawołał John, gdy stało się jasne, że bezpośrednie otworzenie przez któregoś z nich okazałoby się zbyt kłopotliwe. Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując Mycrofta, który wszedł spacerowym krokiem z parasolką w ręce i drwiną na twarzy.  
\- Dobry. – przywitał się chłodno. Jego oczy przyswoiły stan ogólnego nieładu lokatorów 221B i nieco się rozszerzyły. – Widzę, że żyjecie. – Zwrócił się do swojego brata, który piorunował go wzrokiem w sposób, który kogokolwiek innego doprowadziłby do przerażenia:  
\- Kiedy pomogłem ci wrócić z zaświatów, liczyłem – naiwnie, jak zdążyłem zauważyć – że może jednak spróbujesz pozostać w świecie żywych.  
\- Myślałem, że wkroczysz do akcji, by mnie uratować, Mycroft. Wiem, jak zależy ci na tym, żebym nie umarł _naprawdę_ , co zmusiłoby cię do ubrudzenia sobie rąk w trakcie sprzątania.  
Mycroft wciągnął powietrze z oburzeniem i przeniósł spojrzenie na Johna.  
\- Zakładam, że powinienem ci podziękować za bycie wystarczająco durnym, by uratować tego tu. – Wskazał na młodszego Holmesa. – Powinienem również poinformować cię, że miałeś niesamowite szczęście, że morderca podniósł na ciebie nóż, zanim zastrzeliłeś go w ramach samoobrony ze starannie zarejestrowanej broni palnej.   
John drżąco skinął głową.  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Nie masz powodów do wdzięczności. Cóż, to była urocza rozmowa, panowie. Wszystko wydaje się w miarę w porządku. Zostawię was teraz, byście mogli wrócić do obmacywania się nawzajem.  
\- My nie…  
\- John, proszę, nie bądź głupi. _Wszyscy_ wiedzą.  
  
Mycroft wyniośle uniósł swoją parasolkę i opuścił mieszkanie.


	18. Określanie

Gdy poziom adrenaliny nieco się wyrównał i John poczuł, że z powrotem może myśleć, podszedł do Sherlocka siedzącego w napięciu na kanapie.  
\- Ja, hm, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy porozmawiać.  
Sherlock odpowiedział palącym spojrzeniem.  
\- Po pierwsze, nie jestem gejem. Chyba że, cóż, jestem pewny, że to jest dość oczywiste, ale ja nigdy wcześniej w życiu…  
\- John, zanim cię poznałem, nigdy nie wykazywałem żadnych zdolności do odczuwania normalnych emocji i absolutnie żadnej potrzeby jakiejkolwiek aktywności seksualnej. Moje romantyczne uczucia najwyraźniej skupiają się nie tyle na płci, co na tobie. Nie jestem więc, jak ty to mówisz, _gejem_. Zwyczajnie jestem zainteresowany tobą. Sądziłem, że to będzie jasne, biorąc pod uwagę wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia. Być może ty czujesz podobnie.  
\- Tak, właśnie. Znaczy to, co powiedziałeś tamtego dnia. Myślałem, że to po prostu utrata krwi. Przeprosiłeś, powiedzmy.  
\- Nigdy nie byłem w stanie określić, co dokładnie do ciebie czuję, John. Na dachu St. Bart’s, trzy lata temu, rozpaczliwie chciałem ci coś powiedzieć, zanim będzie za późno, ale nie potrafiłem uzmysłowić sobie, co to było. Wydaje mi się, że to myśl o niezobaczeniu cię już nigdy w życiu, która pojawiła się wczoraj w moim umyśle, przypomniała mi o tym, więc powiedziałem ci to w obawie, że miałbyś się nigdy o tym nie dowiedzieć. Nie boję się śmierci, nie odczuwam wyrzutów sumienia, a przerażenie jest mi obce. Mój kompas moralny jest nadzwyczaj przytępiony, a jedyna forma szczęścia, jakiej doświadczam, odbywa się zazwyczaj kosztem innych. Jednakże to, co czuję do ciebie, nie daje się skategoryzować inaczej niż jako miłość. To uczucie Objawia się zarówno psychicznie, jak i, niestety, fizycznie. Jest również powodem, dla którego wróciłem do żywych i powodem, przez który prowadzę z tobą tę konwersację zamiast unikać cię za wszelką cenę. Jest to całkowicie nielogiczne i całkowicie zrozumiem, jeśli cię to odstraszy, ale naprawdę cię kocham.  
John podrapał się w głowę z zakłopotaniem, próbując wydostać się z nieprzerwanie intensywnego spojrzenia Sherlocka.  
\- Rozumiesz, że mogę potrzebować, hm, trochę czasu? Żeby się z tym oswoić?  
\- Och, oczywiście! – Sherlock nagle się zerwał. – Nigdy nie zamierzałem sprawić, żebyś czuł się zobligowany do jakiegokolwiek zobowiązania. Niezwykle znaczące jest dla mnie, by nasza dynamika pozostała pozornie niezmieniona. Stanowisz bardzo cenne współtowarzystwo.  
\- Dobrze, cóż, to jest też ważne dla mnie. Dobrze.  
\- Masz dżem koło nosa, zdajesz sobie sprawę? – John zarumienił się i potarł się po twarzy.  
\- Myślę, że w takim razie uaktualnię blog w sprawie śladów seryjnego mordercy.  
  
Sherlock już nie słuchał, zajmując swoje miejsce w pokoju, przy swoim krześle i skrzypcach. John podziwiał go w ciszy. Nawet w niebieskim szlafroku, z włosami w chaosie i ramieniem niemożliwym do rozpoznania przez nadmiar bandaży, emanował pewnego rodzaju siłą, której John nie potrafił nie uznawać za absurdalnie pociągającą. Jego szyja zaczynała nieznacznie pokrywać się siniakami, rażąco kontrastującymi z alabastrową skórą. I to on go tak oznaczył; mógł potraktować Sherlocka Holmesa tak, jakby był jego własnością. Stłumił w sobie potrzebę przekroczenia pokoju i naznaczenia go raz jeszcze. Może nie był gejem, ale z całą cholerną pewnością tak się czuł, kiedy chodziło o jedynego na świecie detektywa-konsultanta. Otworzył laptopa, by zacząć nowy wpis.  
  
\- Co myślisz o tytule: „Zatrudniony bez grosza przy duszy”?  
\- Pomysłowe.  
***  
\- Wychodzę. – John założył skórzaną kurtkę na sweter i rzucił spojrzenie swojemu współlokatorowi, który raz jeszcze napełniał słoik od dżemu czymś, co na oko wyglądało na olej. Z najwyższą ostrożnością próbował nie upuścić ani kropli na swoją świeżo wyprasowaną fioletową koszulę. – Dlaczego jesteś ubrany? Nie sądziłem, że robisz to, o ile nie musisz.  
\- Ponieważ idę z tobą.  
\- Co?  
\- O ile koszmarnie się nie pomyliłem w moich dedukcjach, czego nie zrobiłem, idziesz zobaczyć jakiś film. Początkowo planowałeś wziąć Mary, kupiłeś bilety z wyprzedzeniem, jednak teraz ona, oczywiście, do ciebie nie dołączy. W rezultacie schowałeś pod kurtką butelkę szkockiej, w nadziei, że uczyni ona twój seans przyjemniejszym wobec braku planowego towarzystwa. Jednak ty masz drugi bilet, a ja będę ci towarzyszył.  
\- Och, jestem pewny, że wykombinowałeś to wszystko przez patrzenie na moje buty czy coś w tym stylu.  
\- Nie bądź głupi. Obserwowałem, jak kupujesz bilety trzy dni temu i jak chowasz szkocką do papierowej torby pięć minut temu.  
\- W porządku. Cóż, nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie mógłbyś pójść ze mną. Byłeś kiedykolwiek w kinie?  
\- … Poszedłem raz jako dziecko.  
\- Na czym byłeś?  
\- Z tego, co pamiętam, były tam… duchy. I ogromna pianka cukrowa.  
\- _Ghostbusters_?!  
\- Samo myślenie o tym doprowadza mnie do skrajnego znudzenia.  
\- Więc dlaczego miałbyś chcieć iść na to? To cholerny reboot Bruce’a Willisa.  
\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, kto to jest, ale chcę pójść, ponieważ _ty tam będziesz_ , John. A jeśli to nie wystarczy, pozostaje szkocka.  
John się zarumienił.   
– Dobrze, chodźmy więc.  
Sherlock wrzucił gwóźdź do słoika po dżemie, co spotkało się z niepokojącym sykiem cieczy, a następnie założył płaszcz, szalik i rękawiczki, krocząc z godnością w stronę drzwi wyjściowych.  
\- Sherlock, czy to jest… randka?  
Detektyw dokończył wiązanie szalika, po czym spojrzał na swojego współlokatora.  
\- Chcesz, żeby była?  
\- Tak myślę.  
\- W takim razie, owszem.  
  
Gdy razem wychodzili z 221B, Sherlock dość nieoczekiwanie chwycił dłoń Johna.


	19. Randka

Nie doświadczywszy wcześniej żadnej, Sherlock Holmes nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak dokładnie działała _randka_. Przywołał w pamięci czasy, w których był nastolatkiem i znalazł się w kawiarni z nadzwyczaj zdenerwowaną i pryszczatą dziewczyną, zmuszony przez swoją mamę. Reszta tamtego dnia rozmywała mu się w pamięci, ale przypominał sobie gorący napój chluśnięty mu raczej nieprzyzwoicie na twarz. Jednak przez jakiś czas obserwował pary i wydawało mu się, że istnieje określona liczba gestów, które musiały zostać wykonane, by wyjście mogło zostać uznane za randkę. Pierwszym był jawny kontakt fizyczny, co właśnie realizował w formie trzymania Johna za rękę. Było to żenująco przyjemne.  
  
Szli ręka w rękę z ramionami dociśniętymi do siebie; z odległości trudno było powiedzieć, że trzymają się za ręce. Jednak trzymali, a Sherlock czuł dziwną potrzebę, by nigdy nie przestawać. Rozmowa toczyła się normalnie, płynnie, zupełnie jakby nie byli w tak bliskim kontakcie, jednak ich konwersację uzupełniało ciepło płynące z dłoni naprzeciw jego rękawiczki i sporadycznego zadowolonego uściśnięcia pomiędzy splecionymi palcami. Gdy dotarli do kina, John go puścił. Sherlock nie potrafił powstrzymać niezadowolenia.  
\- Po prostu boję się, że zobaczę kogoś, kogo znam.  
Sherlock westchnął.  
\- Oczywiście, dyskrecja.  
\- Nic osobistego.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym to odebrać osobiście?  
\- Nie wiem. – John uśmiechnął się tak ujmująco, że Sherlock poczuł, jakby miał się roztopić. Próbował zrównoważyć to myśleniem o masie atomowej kryptonu, która nie chciała pozwolić się przypomnieć.  
\- Osiemdziesiąt trzy i siedemset dziewięćdziesiąt osiem unitów.  
John uniósł brew i poprowadził ich do środka. Pachniało popcornem, sztucznym masłem i potem. Ludzie stali w grupach, wałęsając się, pospieszając lub ustawiając w kolejce. Pokusa do analizowania była nadzwyczajna i Sherlock się jej poddał:  
  
1\. Uczniowie, prywatna szkoła, dwójka w związku, dwójka, która powinna być w związku, jedno zostało zaproszone ze współczucia. Status rodzicielski – rozwiedzeni, rozwiedzeni, małżeństwo, nieszczęśliwe małżeństwo, sierota.  
2\. Para, kłócą się, kobieta zdradza, razem trzy miesiące. Informatyk i nauczycielka. Przewidywany czas rozstania: trzydzieści pięć minut.  
3\. Dziewczyna, siedemnastoletnia, uciekła z domu, zmartwieni rodzice, brak pieniędzy, wkrada się na trzeci film tego dnia.  
4\. Rodzina, klasa średnia…  
  
\- Sherlock.  
\- Hm?  
\- Przestań… obserwować i chodźmy.  
Sherlock właśnie zaczął się irytować, gdy poczuł dłoń chwytającą jego własną i jego umysł całkowicie się oczyścił.   
\- Co…?  
\- Nie widzę nikogo znajomego. Chodź albo przegapimy zwiastuny.  
\- Odniosłem wrażenie, że zwiastuny są czymś w rodzaju zmory całego istnienia, jeśli konwersacje prowadzone tutaj mogą stanowić jakikolwiek wyznacznik.  
\- Ja je lubię.  
  
Sherlock zanotował to w pamięci.  
***  
Po pięciu minutach spędzonych przed ekranem John był w stanie stwierdzić, że film zapowiadał się na straszną szmirę. Sala była prawie pełna, gdy wciągnął Sherlocka do środka, ale znaleźli zadowalająco odseparowane miejsca z tyłu. John sięgnął pod kurtkę, by chwycić butelkę, której jednak tam nie było. Spojrzenie w bok ujawniło, że Sherlock zdążył poczynić z nią już znaczące postępy.  
\- Mógłbyś się podzielić – wyszeptał. Sherlock chytrze uniósł brew i podał mu alkohol.  
\- Myślę, że istnieje naprawdę niewielka szansa, by można było cokolwiek zyskać na tym doświadczeniu w stanie trzeźwości. – Otrzymał odpowiedź.   
Dziesięć minut później John czuł się przyjemnie wstawiony i zaczął sobie silnie uświadamiać obecność dłoni w rękawiczce spoczywającej na jego udzie. Odwrócił się w prawo, by znaleźć twarz Sherlocka oddzieloną o zaledwie centymetry.  
\- Czy uważasz ten film za tak samo przewidywalny, jak ja, John?  
\- Hm – odpowiedział John inteligentnie. Ręka poruszała się w górę, przesuwając się w stronę bardzo wrażliwych stref.  
\- Naprawdę, myślę, że nawet ty mógłbyś napisać coś bardziej pomysłowego.  
  
John nie był pewien, czy został właśnie skomplementowany, czy obrażony, miał natomiast pewność, że był niezwykle podniecony. Nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać, pochylił się i pocałował Sherlocka, uzyskując w odpowiedzi mruknięcie pełne zadowolenia, szczęśliwie zagłuszone przez odgłos eksplozji w filmie. Zamierzał się odsunąć, jednak Sherlock zaczął dość mocno przygryzać jego dolną wargę. Tak nie mogło być. Odwdzięczył się i pozwolił sobie na spróbowanie ust detektywa w pełni. Ręka dość bezpośrednio znalazła się na jego erekcji, poruszając się drażniąco w górę i w dół. Nabrał powietrze tak gwałtownie, że bał się, że ktoś mógł zauważyć, ale wszystkie inne oczy pozostawały skupione na ekranie lub popcornie.  
  
John wsunął palce we włosy Sherlocka, przyciągając go tak blisko, jak tylko mógł, powstrzymując chęć wspięcia się po siedzeniu, aby całkowicie zakryć go własnym ciałem. Pozwolił swoim ustom na przesuwanie się od ostro wyrzeźbionej szczęki do skroni, a później w dół, do szyi, wciąż rozkosznie pokrytej śladami z wcześniej. Dłoń na jego kroczu poruszała się w pewnego rodzaju magicznym rytmie; ugryzł jasną skórę wystarczająco mocno, by wywołać drobny dreszcz, a następnie pocałował i zassał zraniony punkt w ramach przeprosin.  
\- John… - Szept nadszedł dokładnie znad jego głowy. – Zrób tak jeszcze raz?  
Przygryzł więc ponownie i poczuł, jak wolna ręka Sherlocka unosi się, by sekundę później owinąć się dookoła jego głowy i zacisnąć na włosach.  
\- Nie przestawaj. – Zabrzmiało prawie jak rozkaz. John posłuchał i poczuł, że Sherlock delikatnie wygina się w łuk w reakcji na doznanie. Poczuł, że Sherlock podnosi jego głowę i jego usta ponownie spotykają te należące do detektywa, druzgocząco zdesperowane. Powoli przesunął dłoń niżej, odnajdując uwypuklenie, które spodnie Sherlocka słabo maskowały, by naśladować jego ruchy, finalnie dochodząc do momentu, w którym napierali nawzajem na swoje dłonie, doprowadzając się niebezpiecznie blisko granicy.  
\- Musimy przestać – John praktycznie wyjęczał. Poczuł, jak Sherlock z drżeniem wypuszcza powietrze i oderwali się od siebie, zwracając twarze do ekranu. To, że nikt niczego nie zauważył, pomyślał John, było więcej niż cudem. Doprowadzony do ostateczności w środku filmu, znów czuł się jak nastolatek. Zauważył rękę Sherlocka na podłokietniku i wziął ją, masując kciukiem zewnętrzną część jego dłoni. Przez resztę filmu Bruce Willis siał spustoszenie wśród rosyjskich szpiegów; John jednak mógł myśleć tylko o spustoszeniu, jakiego dokona na swoim współlokatorze, gdy wrócą do domu.  
Po upłynięciu wieczności pojawiły się napisy końcowe i John schował swoją prawie pustą butelkę szkockiej. Gdy sala prawie całkowicie opustoszała, spojrzał na Sherlocka, którego szyja była w stanie absolutnego nieładu.   
\- Możesz chcieć założyć szalik – z ogromną niechęcią powiedział John. Blada skóra w połączeniu z fioletową koszulą prawie wystarczyły, by nie powiedział niczego. Sherlock podniósł rękę, by dotknąć odpowiedzialnej za to strefy i pochylił się, by delikatnie pocałować Johna, który poczuł, że pochyla się i raz jeszcze zatraca w doznaniu. Jednak tym razem Sherlock się odsunął.  
\- Dostałem wiadomość od Lestrade’a – wymruczał w ucho Johna. – Najwyraźniej coś pilnego.  
John miał ochotę jęknąć. Czuł ogromną potrzebę, by zdjąć tę koszulę zębami, zyskując nieograniczony dostęp do szyi Sherlocka.   
\- Czy to jest _naprawdę_ pilne?  
\- Zważywszy na fakt, że wczoraj o tej godzinie byłem prawie martwy, wątpię, by był skłonny do pisania do mnie tak szybko, jeśli nie byłaby to sprawa najwyższej wagi.  
John westchnął ciężko, wstając i zapinając kurtkę.   
\- W porządku, ale ty płacisz za taksówkę. Poza tym myślę, że być może jestem pijany. Nie, zdecydowanie jestem. I nie gonimy za nikim po ulicach Londynu, dopóki nie planują morderstwa samej królowej, jasne? Pójdziemy na miejsce zbrodni, możesz zrobić, co do ciebie należy, i wracamy do domu.  
Sherlock wstał, wygładzając swój płaszcz i zakładając rękawiczki. Wyprostował się całkowicie, stając naprzeciw Johna, patrząc w dół nieco groźnie.  
\- Czy to jest rozkaz?  
John chwycił go za klapę płaszcza i pociągnął w dół, mocno całując.  
\- Tak.  
  
Odsunęli się od siebie i weszli w chłodne światło kinowego korytarza; obaj czuli się nadzwyczajnie szczęśliwi.


	20. Nadrzędność

Czas w taksówce jadącej na miejsce zbrodni upłynął Johnowi na usiłowaniu wymyślenia sposobu, dzięki któremu wyglądałby na trzeźwego i rzucaniu morderczych spojrzeń Sherlockowi, który nie podzielał jego poziomu nietrzeźwości.  
\- Oni wszyscy pomyślą, że jessstem pijakiem – narzekał John, podnosząc dłoń na wysokość twarzy i pragnąc, by te rozmazane dziesięć palców z powrotem stało się pięcioma. – Możże po prostu powinienem wrócić do domu. – Spojrzał na Sherlocka, który ostrożnie go obserwował. – Dobzszsze, widzisz, kiedy tak na mnie patrzysz, mam wrażenie, że mnie zjesz czy coś. Ciągle to robisz.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.   
\- Jestem raczej zdumiony z powodu twojej wybitnie niskiej tolerancji alkoholu.  
\- Połowa cholernej butelki szkockiej nie świadczy o niskiej tolerancji, w rzeczy samej. Uważam, że radzę sobie całkiem nieźle, mimo wszystko.  
\- Cóż, z całą pewnością nie wracasz jeszcze do domu, więc masz w przybliżeniu siedem minut, żeby stać się wystarczająco trzeźwym.  
\- Z medycznego punktu widzenia nie ma szans.  
\- Próbowałem zażartować. Oczywiście, że jest całkowicie niemożliwe, żebyś…  
\- Zamknij się, proszę.  
Przez chwilę siedzieli w kojącej ciszy, aż w końcu John znalazł w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by przysnąć się bliżej Sherlocka. Ramię niedbale otaczające jego ciało wynagrodziło mu ten ruch.  
\- Myślałem, że będę czuł się strasznie niezręczne, jeśli my kiedyś, wiesz – wymamrotał John.  
\- A czujesz?  
\- Wcale. Tak naprawdę czuję się głupio, że nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiliśmy.  
Taksówka przyjechała na miejsce przepełnione migającymi światłami i policjantami dającymi Johnowi i Sherlockowi sygnały wymagające rozwikłania. Johnowi udało się wydostać z taksówki bez potknięcia; miał rozpaczliwą nadzieję, że cała uwaga będzie skupiona na Sherlocku, a nie na nim. Przeszedł za detektywem pod żółtą taśmą i przed wejście do budynku, przed którym posłusznie czekała Donovan.  
\- Nie możesz jeszcze wejść.  
\- Nie mogę? Zapewniam cię, Sally, jeśli miałbym choćby najmniejszą motywację, jestem w całkowitej możności do wejścia tam. To, czy _mam na to pozwolenie_ , jest zupełnie inną sprawą, jedną z tych, którymi nie mógłbym przejmować się mniej, naprawdę.   
\- Jezu, jesteś irytujący. Musisz poczekać, aż Lestrade tu przyjdzie. Anderson mówił, że krew jest po prostu wszędzie i że nie chce, żebyś zapaskudził i spieprzył mu dowody, zanim wszystko zostanie wyczyszczone.   
\- Och, Anderson, jak się miewa nasz biedny palant? Zważywszy na stan twoich włosów, całkiem nieźle. Nie powiedziałbym tego samego o jego żonie, sądząc po twojej minie.  
Sally spiorunowała go wzrokiem i przeniosła swoją uwagę na Johna.  
\- Jesteś chory czy coś, John? Można by pomyśleć, że trochę bardziej postara się nie zepsuć swoich zabawek, wiesz. Otruł cię tym razem?  
\- Jestem w zupełnym… porządku, Sally, a ty jesteś suką.  
Sherlock odwrócił się plecami do Sally, żeby nie zobaczyła jego najszerszego z możliwych uśmiechów i zszedł do Johna po schodach.  
\- Poza tym nie jestem zabawką czy czymś takim – dodał John. Sally dramatycznie przewróciła oczami, a Sherlock odciągnął Johna za ramię od miejsca, w którym kończyły się szeregi policyjnych samochodów, a ulica na powrót stawała się ciemna.  
\- No, na co czekasz? Nie wyważysz po prostu drzwi ani nic w tym stylu? Myślałem, że nie przejmujemy się zasadami.  
\- Owszem, normalnie nie zwracałbym na nie uwagi, jednak wierzę, że zdobyłem już wszelkie informacje, jakie były mi potrzebne.  
\- Co?  
\- John, zdecydowanie musisz nauczyć się obserwować. Spójrz na ten dom, na sąsiedztwo. Wyższa klasa, wyraźnie o dobrej reputacji. Rozkład pomieszczeń musi być dostosowany do standardowego wzoru, schody od razu w środku, atrium po lewej. Krew jest wszędzie? Nietypowe, ale, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w pobliżu nie ma żadnego medycznego personelu ani karetki na zewnątrz, możemy założyć, że to zwykłe morderstwo, żadnych świadków. Górne okno, tu, rozbite od środka. Pomimo że powinno to wskazywać, iż jest to punkt, przez który sprawca dostał się do środka, w rzeczywistości jest to przynęta. W ogrodzie nie ma żadnych śladów butów, jest za to bardzo jawnie umieszczony kawałek tartanu klanowego zaczepionego o okno, właśnie tu. Fałszywy trop, ale kto założyłby tak charakterystyczne ubranie do popełnienia morderstwa, skoro tak proste odkrycie prawdopodobnie wystarczyłoby do wskazania go jako winnego? To pozostaje nieco niejasne, ale zapewne stanie się oczywiste, gdy wejdę do środka. Poza tym, jeśli krew jest wszędzie w środku, sprawca musiał się z niej oczyścić, jako że na zewnątrz jak dotąd nie ma żadnych śladów, inaczej zostałyby oznakowane. Możemy więc wywnioskować, że sprawca był zaznajomiony z domem, wysoki na w przybliżeniu sześć stóp i jeden cal, jako że listwa pod wybitym oknem jest ustawiona pod takim kątem, że…  
\- Wybacz, Sherlock, jestem pewny, że dla ciebie to wszystko jest bardzo oczywiste i jasne, ale ja nie mam pojęcia, co znaczy jakaś połowa ze słów, które właśnie powiedziałeś i w tym momencie wszystko jest dość niewyraźne.  
Sherlock westchnął pobłażliwie.   
\- W porządku, pozwól, że streszczę: Właściciel domu został zamordowany w celu przesłania wiadomości do najbliższych spadkobierców, że mają oni obowiązek do wypełnienia, który nie został do tej pory wystarczająco skutecznie wykonany. Mogę być w stanie określić dokładniej, kim są zaangażowane strony i czym dokładnie jest ten obowiązek, gdy wejdę do środka.  
\- I wywnioskowałeś to wszystko z patrzenia na dom?  
\- Ja nie… John, gdyby to było tak proste, jak patrzenie na dom, wtedy z pewnością…  
\- Szzzz. Uważam za poniekąd bardzo pociągające, że potrafisz to zrobić.  
\- Nie rozumiem.  
John raz jeszcze pociągnął detektywa za klapy jego Belstaffa, ściągając go do swojego poziomu.  
\- A teraz rozumiesz? - Delikatnie pocałował Sherlocka.  
\- Nie, żeby to nie było bardzo przyjemne, ale wciąż nie mam jasności co do tego, co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc…  
John stłumił końcówkę zdania swoimi ustami, rezygnując ze ściskania płaszcza na rzecz pokierowania rąk na tył głowy Sherlocka. Poczuł dłonie otaczające jego pas, przyciągające go bliżej i jego nogi stały się niebezpiecznie drżące, gdy wtapiał się w mężczyznę, którego całowanie z jakiegoś powodu zaniedbywał przez większą część pięciu lat.  
\- Och, kurwa mać, czy wy dwaj moglibyście może nie robić tego tu? Jezu Chryste!  
John odsunął się tak szybko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie, jednak wciąż mógł dostrzec Andersona zbliżającego się do nich w kombinezonie ochronnym, nadzwyczaj mocno pokrytym krwią.  
\- To nie… jest to, na co wygląda? – wymamrotał John, mocno zażenowany.  
\- Z jakiegoś powodu wątpię, żeby imię twojego pana i zbawcy przyniosło ci jakieś wsparcie, Anderson. Naprawdę jesteś tak kompletnie tępy, że nie potrafisz stworzyć nawet jednego, choćby zbliżonego do inteligentnego, wtrącenia? – odparował Sherlock.  
\- Spieprzaj. Powinienem ci powiedzieć, że możesz już wejść do środka.  
\- Cóż, dziękuję ci, Anderson. W zasadzie w pewien sposób jestem dumny, że twój mózg rozwinął się do stopnia umożliwiającego ci wykonywanie prostych poleceń. Potrafisz też przewrócić się z boku na bok?  
Anderson pokazał Sherlockowi środkowy palec i odszedł, kipiąc ze złości.  
\- O cholera. Teraz wszyscy będą wiedzieli – jęknął John, chowając twarz w dłoniach.  
\- Czy to naprawdę takie złe, John? Według mojego brata, powszechna opinia mówi, że robimy to już od znacznie dłuższego czasu.  
\- Chodźmy popatrzeć na krew i inne rzeczy, okej?  
\- Oczywiście.


	21. Przyzwolenie

W ciągu pięciu minut ostrożnego stąpania dookoła rozbryzgniętej treści mózgowej i płynów ustrojowych, Sherlockowi udało się ustalić nie tylko, że zdarzenie było wynikiem działalności gangu, lecz także kolejny cel oraz to, gdzie należało szukać innych śladów. Lestrade wyglądał na zażenowanego.  
\- Przepraszam, naprawdę myślałem, że to sprawka jakiegoś dziwnego psychopaty na wolności. Na to wyglądało. Ale uznałem, że chodzi o coś więcej, może kolejne powiązanie z Moriartym. W innym wypadku w ogóle bym po was nie zadzwonił.  
\- To zrozumiałe, zostawienie dedukcji głupkom prowadzi do wprowadzających w błąd wniosków. Może następnym razem pozwolisz Donovan i Andersonowi na wykonanie ich roboty – odparł lodowato Sherlock.  
\- Cóż, poradzimy sobie z resztą. John, jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku?  
\- Ta, wszystko dobrze, Greg. – Sufit mocno wirował, ale z nim wszystko było w porządku.  
\- Zabierz go do domu, Sherlock. Dobrej nocy.  
John został ściągnięty z krawężnika i poprowadzony do kolejnej taksówki.  
\- Ostatecznie niezbyt duża sprawa - zauważył, układając się wygodnie na przetartym siedzeniu.  
\- Nie, właściwie dość irytująca.  
John poczuł, że opuszcza się po oparciu, aż jego głowa spotkała okryte w Belstaffa ramię, które na chwilę zesztywniało i po chwili rozluźniło się, akceptując nową formę kontaktu.  
\- Jednak w sumie powiedziałbym, że to była bardzo… bardzo dobra, uch, randka?  
Ramię dalej się rozluźniało, aż otoczyło go ochronnie w pasie.  
\- Nie mam zbyt dużego porównania, ale jestem skłonny przyznać ci rację. – Nadeszła odpowiedź.  
***  
Było już późno, gdy wrócili na 221B, na tyle późno, że zaczynały pojawiać się sygnały bycia wcześnie. Dla Johna, który niemal rygorystycznie przestrzegał przesypiania dokładnie pięciu i pół godziny na noc, czwarta rano była w zasadzie niedostępna Dla Sherlocka, który postrzegał okazjonalne zasypianie w czasie wykonywania innych zadań, za wystarczające do podtrzymania funkcji życiowych, czwarta rano była godziną wielkich możliwości.  
  
Ulica była dość opustoszała i dźwięk wydawany przez Johna, nieudolnie próbującego otworzyć drzwi, odbijał się echem w sposób, w jaki się to nigdy nie działo w ciągu dnia. W końcu, po wielkich trudnościach, John zdołał namówić zamek do otwarcia się i wziął się za kolejne zadanie, polegające na otworzeniu drzwi i wsadzeniu swojego ciała do środka mieszkania. Zawiasy zaczęły się przekręcać, gdy zostały dość gwałtownie zatrzymane przez dłoń w rękawiczce, która na nowo zamknęła drzwi.  
\- Co… - zaczął John, obracając się, by odkryć, że znalazł się w pułapce, przyciśnięty plecami do drzwi naprzeciwko Sherlocka. Jego ramiona stworzyły bariery po obu stronach Johna. – Och – zrozumiał.  
\- Wcześniej powiedziałeś, że uważasz za pociągające, że potrafiłem wydedukować tak dużo na temat sytuacji za pomocą szybkiej obserwacji.  
\- Coś w tym stylu – wyszeptał John. Usta Sherlocka zamknęły się na jego, bezlitośnie głęboko, i detektyw wydał z siebie dźwięk faktycznie mogący być warknięciem. John na chwilę zapomniał, jak się oddycha.  
\- Uważam za niesamowicie atrakcyjne, że nazwałeś Sally suką.  
John planował odpowiedź, ale została ona skutecznie stłumiona, gdy Sherlock ponownie go pocałował. John wbił się paznokciami w plecy Sherlocka, jako że jego nogi zdecydowały się na całkowite odmówienie mu posłuszeństwa. Poczuł kolana napierające pomiędzy jego własnymi i oddał pocałunek tak mocno, jak tylko mógł; napięcie narastające w żołądku, skłaniające go, by zrobił więcej, więcej, więcej, niż leżało w granicach ludzkich możliwości. Sherlock przyciskał się do niego, a John go odpychał, jęcząc cicho przez pocałunek i próbując nie chwytać rozpaczliwie powietrza.  
Johnowi udało się lekko odsunąć, tak, że stykali się z Sherlockiem czołami.   
\- Powinniśmy wejść do środka – wydyszał.  
\- Masz dość? – odpowiedział Sherlock niskim głosem, wywołującym dreszcze idące w górę kręgosłupa Johna. Zazwyczaj szare oczy teraz były prawie czarne, skupione na nim tak całkowicie, że przez chwilę naprawdę zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Rozpaczliwy pocałunek przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Ani, kurwa, trochę – wyjęczał, a Sherlock płynnym ruchem otworzył drzwi i wepchnął go do środka.  
Tym razem John złapał Sherlocka i pociągnął go w dół. Wyglądało, jakby mieli razem upaść na ziemię, ale Sherlockowi udało się zmienić kierunek i zderzyć się ze ścianą od razu przed schodami. John szarpnięciem ściągnął z niego Belstaffa, który, wraz z niebieskim szalikiem, został pośpiesznie oddany na przechowanie poręczy znajdującej się koło nich. Odkrył kawałek szyi Sherlocka, który nie nosił jeszcze śladów jego obecności, i przygryzł go, wywołując jęknięcie u detektywa. John nieudolnie próbował rozpiąć górne guziki fioletowej koszuli, owładnięty potrzebą odsłonięcia jak największej powierzchni tej cudownie bladej skóry i oznaczenia każdego cala mężczyzny uwięzionego pod nim jako swojego.  
\- Na górę – rozkazał. Sekundę po przedostaniu się przez drzwi mieszkania stało się jasne, że dotarcie do sypialni jest raczej niemożliwe. Pragnienie zerwania guzików z koszuli Sherlocka była ogromnie nęcące, ale John walczył ze sobą, nagradzając każdy świeżo odkryty cal skóry ugryzieniem, kończąc jednym wystarczająco mocnym do wywołania pojedynczej kropelki krwi. Sherlock szarpnął się w reakcji na ból i przyjemność, pociągając Johna w dół, na siebie, na wysokość wzroku, żeby pocałować go jeszcze raz, próbując każdego fragmentu jego ust. Ostrożne dłonie pociągnęły najpierw za jego kurtkę, a później za sweter pod nią.  
\- John – Sherlock jęknął, gdy dłoń, drapiąc, przesuwała się po jego nagiej klatce piersiowej do miejsca, w którym zaczynała się cienka linia włosków. – Proszę – błagał, gdy ręka wciąż pozostawała na jego pasie.  
John ustąpił, przesuwając dłoń w dół i szamocąc się z guzikami w spodniach Sherlocka. Odsłonił czarne bokserki znajdujące się pod spodem, które napięły się, by zmieścić jego erekcję. John pozwolił sobie na jedno krótkie dotknięcie, czując nacisk spowodowany ciśnieniem. Sherlock sapnął.  
Drżącymi rękami John zsunął cienki materiał i pewnie wziął penisa Sherlocka w dłoń. Preejakulat spłynął z jego szczytu i John pochylił się, pozwalając sobie na zlizanie smugi od nasady w górę, co okazało się o wiele przyjemniejsze, niż zakładał. Ręce sięgnęły w dół i chwyciły go za włosy, potwierdzając, że robił to dobrze. Pozwolił jednej ze swoich dłoni na powolne i stanowcze poruszanie się w górę i w dół, zamykając usta na czubku, uzyskując w odpowiedzi dreszcz. Powoli obrócił językiem dookoła, by następnie zejść niżej, biorąc najwięcej, jak się dało, wciąż poruszając dłonią.  
\- John. – Głos Sherlocka doprowadzał jego samego na skraj. – John, ja…  
John delikatnie się odsunął.   
– Nie krępuj się. – Poruszał ręką szybkiej i szybciej, aż Sherlock wygiął się w jego kierunku i doszedł, wykrzykując imię Johna, który doprowadził się do szczytowania kilka sekund później, osuwając się koło Sherlocka, gdy wszystko stało się na chwilę białe. Wrócił do rzeczywistości, głęboko chwytając powietrze i odwrócił się, zwracając do postaci leżącej za nim.  
\- Sherlock?  
\- Hm?  
\- Kocham cię.  
Przez chwilę nie było odpowiedzi. A potem:  
\- Oczywiście.


	22. Następstwa

W końcu Johnowi udało się przekonać samego siebie, że nic dobrego nie przyjdzie mu z leżenia przez wieczność na podłodze obok równie zamroczonego Sherlocka Holmesa. Wstał, wywołując strzelenie w plecach, i nieśmiało założył spodnie. Sherlock pozostał absolutnie nieruchomy, wpatrując się w sufit, jakby ten mógł zawierać w sobie odpowiedzi na pytania o sens życia.  
\- Więc… to się stało – wykrztusił John. Nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Niespodziewanie dogłębnie zażenowany John rzucił Sherlockowi szlafrok i skierował się do łazienki. – W takim razie pójdę się trochę, uch, wyczyścić. – Cisza towarzyszyła mu przez całą drogę pod prysznic.  
Problem z braniem prysznica, uświadomił sobie John, polega na tym, że jest się wówczas zmuszonym do myślenia o _wszystkim_ , na co nie do końca był gotowy. Jednak gdy tylko poczuł na sobie strumień gorącej wody, wszystko stało się niekomfortowo jasne.  
  
Właśnie uprawiał seks z mężczyzną.  
Nie z byle jakim mężczyzną, z mężczyzną, którego kochał.  
Właśnie uprawiał seks z Sherlockiem?  
  
Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Okej, to nie był pełen stosunek, ale byli go tak blisko, jak to było tylko możliwe bez faktycznego zrobienia tego. Aż do poprzedniego miesiąca nigdy nie pomyślałby o mężczyznach przez pryzmat czegoś innego niż tego, czym dla niego byli: lekarzami, barmanami, graczami w bilard, żołnierzami lub niezwykle atrakcyjnym konsultującym detektywem. Nie, chwilę, to się nie zgadzało. Do niedawna Sherlock go nie pociągał. Wcześniejszy trzepot w jego klatce piersiowej, ten, który pojawiał się, gdy dotknęli się dłońmi albo kiedy stawiał kołnierz, albo tamtego razu w Pałacu Buckingham, gdy prześcieradło…  
  
John wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk, gdy uświadomił sobie, że od momentu, w którym się poznali, Sherlock pociągał go w niemal absurdalny sposób. Że był w nim zakochany od pierwszej chwili, w której uświadomił sobie, że nie potrafiłby bez niego żyć, nad lufą swojego Sauera, po drugiej stronie klasy w opuszczonej szkole.  
  
I to było w porządku, uświadomił sobie John. W porządku. To było całkowicie w porządku.  
***  
Następnego ranka Sherlock miał na sobie szlafrok i (jeśli miał w sobie choćby resztki przyzwoitości, na co John miał nadzieję) był po prysznicu, jednak wrócił do leżenia na podłodze.  
\- Dzień dobry? – odważył się John, przechodząc nad nim, by dostać się do kuchni w celu przygotowania czegoś, co mogłoby powstrzymać kaca siejącego spustoszenie we wnętrzu jego czaszki. Zdecydował się na herbatę i jogurt; tost byłby zbyt głośny.  
\- Zakładam, że przez „to” masz na myśli fakt, że obaj właśnie zaangażowaliśmy się w aktywność seksualną?  
\- Przepraszam, ale co, kurwa?  
Sherlock kontynuował z podłogi.   
– Powiedziałeś, cytuję, „Więc, to się stało”. Szukam właściwego wyjaśnienia słowa „to”, którego użyłeś. – Usiadł, by przyjrzeć się Johnowi i lekko się wzdrygnął, krzywiąc się.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał John, wstając od kuchennego stołu, natychmiast w pełni gotowości. – W jaki sposób tym razem się zraniłeś? Gdzie?  
\- Nie jestem ranny – uparcie stwierdził Sherlock, wstając i ponownie się krzywiąc.  
\- Zamknij się. Nie udawaj. Co się dzieje?  
Sherlock spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, za którym, co właśnie zrozumiał John, mogło kryć się _zdenerwowanie_.  
\- To… nic złego, naprawdę, to po prostu niedogodność. – Odchylił nieco szlafrok, by odsłonić klatkę piersiową i brzuch, pokryte okropnymi, fioletowymi malinkami i śladami po ugryzieniach. John zareagował z opóźnieniem.  
\- Hm.  
\- Raz jeszcze, nie jestem ranny. Po prostu… - po raz pierwszy w życiu Sherlock nie umiał znaleźć żadnych słów. John nie miał takiego problemu.  
\- Kurwa mać, Sherlock, co ja ci zrobiłem? – W pośpiechu podszedł do detektywa i delikatnie położył dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej. Obaj zadrżeli w odpowiedzi na kontakt. – Jezu, byłem taki pijany, nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie możesz się na wszystko zgadzać, nie możesz pozwalać mi się _zranić_ , to jest…  
\- John – przerwał mu Sherlock, łapiąc dłoń dotykającą jego skóry i zamykając ją w uścisku swoich chłodnych palców. – Podobało mi się to. Nigdy wcześniej nie… uprawiałem seksu i zawsze wydawało mi się to takie pierwotne, takie proste. Ale rzeczy, które _czułem_ ; to było lepsze niż jakakolwiek ekstaza po narkotykach, jakiej kiedykolwiek doświadczyłem. To było jakby… John, zapomniałem, jak czuć. – Sięgnął po drugą dłoń Johna, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. – To upajające.  
Sposób, w jaki spojrzenie Sherlocka odbierało Johnowi zdolność oddychania, zaczynał stawać się niepokojący.  
\- Dobrze. W porządku. Po prostu są pewne rzeczy, które możesz zrobić, żeby dać drugiej osobie do zrozumienia w trakcie, uch, seksu, co lubisz, a czego nie lubisz. Są jakieś granice? – Nie był dłużej pewny, co mówi, lodowate oczy wypalały na nim swój ślad.  
\- Cóż, zakładam, że będziesz musiał mnie nauczyć – wyszeptał Sherlock chropowatym głosem. _Wiedział_ , jaki efekt to na nim wywrze, uświadomił sobie John. _Łajdak_. – Przykładowo, w tym momencie bardzo chciałbym przycisnąć cię do tego stołu i pocałować. Czy to by ci odpowiadało? Nie przekroczyłbym żadnych granic? – Uśmiechnął się z wyższością i ze złośliwością, która z całą pewnością nie powinna aż tak wzmocnić erekcji Johna.  
\- Zamknij się i to zrób.  
Sherlock posłuchał, całując go z zawziętością, przez którą nogi Johna odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Wpadł na róg stołu i poczuł, że ręce Sherlocka sięgają za tył jego koszulki, by chwilę później zniżyć się do jego paska, który próbowały chaotycznie rozpiąć. John gwałtownie nabrał powietrza, gdy w końcu im się to udało, co umożliwiło Sherlockowi wykonywanie delikatnych ruchów przez materiał bielizny. Mimowolnie odwrócił głowę, nieszczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu zauważając godzinę na kuchennym zegarze: 8:30.  
\- Szlag – wymamrotał, delikatnie odpychając Sherlocka. – Spóźnię się.  
\- Ale John! – Reakcja detektywa była wyraźnie zbliżona do lamentu.  
\- Wrócę i wtedy dokończymy tę, ekhem, dyskusję.  
\- Ale co powinienem teraz zrobić?  
\- Co? Zakładam, że zazwyczaj robisz coś w ciągu dnia oprócz myślenia o trupach i cierpliwego czekania na nadejście nocy.  
\- Nie, nie zrozumiałeś mnie. Co powinno się zrobić, gdy jest się, hipotetycznie, bardzo podnieconym i pozbawionym możliwości zignorowania tego?  
John zaśmiał się nieco zbyt głośno. Ponownie zapiął swój pasek i przeszedł do kuchni, żeby znaleźć rolkę papierowych ręczników, a następnie rzucił je Sherlockowi.  
\- Użyj swojej wyobraźni.


	23. Szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności

Przez cały spędzony na chirurgii dzień John był kłębkiem nerwów. Z trudem przebrnął przez umówione wizyty, nieomal wypisując zbyt dużą dawkę leków dla chłopca z chłoniakiem i zapominając o podpisaniu kart zegarowych trojga stażystów, którzy musieli poprosić o pomoc Sarę.  
\- John? – Podeszła do niego, obserwując jego nieudolne próby założenia wenflonu leczonemu ambulatoryjnie pacjentowi. – Nic ci nie jest?  
John zaklął pod nosem i odwrócił się w jej stronę.  
\- Nie, wszystko w porządku.  
\- Nie wypisałeś grupy stażystów. Wydaje mi się, że chcieliby jednak wrócić do domu.  
\- Oczywiście, to znaczy, kto nie chciałby wrócić do domu? Nie ma nic złego we wróceniu do domu. Ani nic dziwnego. – Nareszcie udało mu się trafić w żyłę.  
\- Może zrobisz sobie przerwę? Zbliża się pora lunchu, a ja jestem pewna, że któraś z pielęgniarek może teraz przejąć panią Johnson.  
John westchnął ciężko.  
\- Okej. – Skierował się w stronę bufetu, wyjmując telefon. Sarah podążyła za nim.  
\- Mogę do ciebie dołączyć?  
  
John podniósł wzrok znad serii wiadomości, którą dostał od rana, a której nie mógł do teraz przeczytać:  
_  
9:41 **SHERLOCK** : Jak ty możesz to cały czas robić? Niewyobrażalnie nudne. –SH  
9:53 **SHERLOCK** : Pani Hudson chce wiedzieć, czy wciąż chcesz ten sweter z kotami. Zaprzeczyłem. –SH  
10:02 **SHERLOCK** : Potrzebuję więcej papierowych ręczników. – SH_  
  
\- Co, do cholery – wymamrotał John.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Nie, nic, przepraszam. Tak, proszę, chodź ze mną.  
\- Jasne. – Sarah uniosła brew.  
  
John odpisał:  
  
_12:35 do: **SHERLOCK** : Kupiłeś nowy telefon? Lepiej żeby nie wychodził poza abonament. –JW  
12:36 do: **SHERLOCK** : Poza tym dostałem ten sweter w prezencie, nie waż się go dotknąć. –JW  
12:36 **SHERLOCK** : Sweter wyeliminowany. –SH  
12:36 do: **SHERLOCK** : Odzyskaj go i załatw sobie własne ręczniki. –JW  
_  
Tak naprawdę o wiele bardziej martwił go fakt, że to obecność pani Hudson przeszkodziła Sherlockowi w… czymkolwiek, co właśnie robił. Miał nadzieję, że kobieta nie doznała urazu psychicznego.  
  
John podążył za Sarą wzdłuż kolejki po lunch, a następnie usiadł z nią przy stoliku na rogu. Uważnie przyjrzał się swojej kanapce w plastikowym opakowaniu i stwierdził, że nie ma apetytu. Jedynym, o czym mógł myśleć, była wczorajsza noc i ciało Sherlocka pod nim, to, jak smakował i jakie wydawał dźwięki… i o tym, że wciąż się martwił. Co to dla nich oznaczało? Czy byli teraz _parą_? Przestaną być przyjaciółmi? Ta myśl go zmroziła. Bez względu na to, jak destrukcyjne nie bywało, uznawał swoje życie z Sherlockiem za w pewnym sensie stałość. Żaden z nich nie reagował najlepiej na zmiany, a seks i miłość były dość dużymi zmianami. Zwłaszcza seks. Czy poprzednia noc oznaczała, że teraz naprawdę mogą to zrobić? Czy w ogóle tego chce? Wyobraził sobie Sherlocka znajdującego się w nim i _jasna cholera, tak_ , chciał tego, ale…  
\- John!  
\- Co? – Został przywrócony do rzeczywistości.  
\- Powiedziałam, że nie wydaje mi się, że była z penetracją.  
\- Co?!  
\- Operacja, John. Nie wydaje mi się, że spenetrowała skórę właściwą i pytałam o twoją opinię. Jezu, co się dziś z tobą dzieje?  
\- Ach! Nie, była bardzo powierzchowna, usunąłem ropień i to wszystko. Nawet nie musiałem szyć.  
Jego telefon zawibrował.  
  
_12:40 **SHERLOCK** : Zorganizuję powrót swetra pod warunkiem bezzwłocznej dostawy papierowych ręczników.  
12:40 do: **SHERLOCK** : Uwierz mi, nie będziesz ich potrzebował, gdy wrócę do domu.  
_  
\- Co to miało znaczyć? – zapytała Sarah, czytając Johnowi przez ramię. – Czy wy dwaj…  
\- To-nie-to-na-co-brzmi, widzisz, eee, coś się, ekhem, rozlało i miałem to, uch, sprzątnąć, ale teraz Sherlock to robi, ale ja mogę to później zrobić sam, tak. Nie sypiamy ze sobą. – Zaśmiał się z niepokojem, podniesionym tonem.  
Sarah odchrząknęła.  
\- Chciałam zapytać, czy znowu używacie w kuchni kwasu nadchlorowego, bo wtedy lepiej by było, gdybyś ukradł z naszego zaopatrzenia zestaw do sprzątania cieczy niż używał ręczników papierowych. Ale myślę, że dostałam swoją odpowiedź.  
John oparł czoło o swoją kanapkę.  
\- John, wszyscy stawiali, że wy dwaj skończycie razem. Cholera, to w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach przez to wiedziałam, że ty i ja możemy być tylko przyjaciółmi.  
\- Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, Sarah.  
\- Cóż, nie sądzę, że ktokolwiek się domyśli, jeśli zaczniesz się normalnie zachowywać. Dlaczego nie skaczesz z radości? Zachowujesz się raczej, jakbyś kogoś zabił.  
\- Albo coś. Co jeśli zniszczyłem jedyną przyjaźń, o której kiedykolwiek mogłem pomyśleć, że nigdy się nie zmieni?  
Sarah się uśmiechnęła, odsuwając od niego sflaczałą kanapkę.  
\- Rzeczy zmieniają się tylko wtedy, gdy je zmieniasz. Jeśli udało wam się przetrwać trzy lata jego nieżycia, znajdziecie też spokój na zachowanie waszego dotychczasowego życia jednocześnie będąc razem i sypiając ze sobą.  
\- My naprawdę nie… wiesz.  
\- Co, nie uprawialiście seksu? Możesz to powiedzieć, John, jesteś dorosły.  
\- Okej, w porządku. Nie… zrobiliśmy tego.  
\- Jesteś beznadziejny.  
\- To dla mnie trochę dziwne, wiesz.  
\- Rozumiem. I jedyne, co powiem, to nie spiesz się. Nie ma powodu, żebyś pospiesznie podjął decyzję, na którą nie jesteś gotowy.  
\- W porządku.  
\- Myślałam, że Sherlock nie jest tym zainteresowany. Przemieniłeś aseksualistę?  
John miał ogromną ochotę na ponowne schowanie twarzy w kanapce.  
\- Być może stworzyłem potwora, jeśli o to chodzi. Stąd te ręczniki.  
\- Okej, _tego_ nie chcę wiedzieć. Ale spodziewam się, że uporanie się z tym potworem będzie dość przyjemne.  
John, wbrew sobie, szczerze się roześmiał.  
\- Sarah, jesteś aniołem.  
\- Czy to znaczy, że teraz stałeś się zniewieściały? Mogę zacząć cię zabierać na zakupy?  
\- Iiiiiiiiiii z powrotem do tego wracamy.  
\- Robię, co do mnie należy. – Jej pager zabrzęczał. – O wilku mowa.  
\- Pa.  
\- Do zobaczenia, homosiu.  
  
John pożegnał ją czule środkowym palcem.  
***  
\- Sherlock, jeśli mój sweter jest w stanie gorszym niż idealny… - John wdarł się na 221B po, jak mu się wydawało, najdłuższym dniu, jaki był fizycznie możliwy. Sherlock siedział na kanapie, tym razem w pełni ubrany, trzymając w połowie zużytą rolkę papierowych ręczników w jednej ręce i na pierwszy rzut oka nienaruszony sweter w koci wzór w drugiej.  
\- Twoja zdolność do przejmowania się materialnymi rzeczami jest ujmująca.  
\- Co z nim zrobiłeś? – zapytał, wściekając się i odwieszając kurtkę.  
\- Zamierzałem go spalić, ale znudziłem się na tyle, że wziąłem go i oddałem do pralni chemicznej. Kupiłem też własne ręczniki i, jak zdążyłeś zauważyć, nowy telefon.  
\- Świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że spędziłeś miło dzień, zajmując się bzdetami i załatwiając nieistotne sprawy. Broń Boże, żebyś sprzątnął zawartość mózgową ze zlewu albo wyszedł i wyjaśnił zbrodnię.  
\- Próbowałem wyjaśnić zbrodnię, John. Zbrodnię, jaką jest istnienie tego swetra.  
\- Teraz ty brzmisz na zniewieściałego.  
\- Na jakiego?  
\- Nieważne. Daj mi ten sweter, proszę. – John rzucił mu oczekujące spojrzenie z końca pokoju. Sherlock nawet nie drgnął. – Naprawdę? Jesteś zbyt leniwy, żeby go tu przynieść?  
\- Nie jestem leniwy. Jestem po prostu świadomy, że twoja determinacja jest nadzwyczaj słaba i w końcu sam przyjdziesz, żeby go sobie wziąć.  
\- Nie umiem ująć w słowa, jak wielkim dupkiem jesteś. – John udowodnił, że Sherlock jak zwykle ma rację, podchodząc do kanapy. – Daj to. – Wyciągnął rękę.  
Jednak zamiast go podać, Sherlock chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w dół, dopóki John, gwałtownie pozbawiony tchu, praktycznie nie siedział na nim okrakiem. Złapanie oddechu okazało się niemożliwe, gdy Sherlock chwycił szlufki z tyłu jego spodni, przyciągając go nieznośnie blisko siebie.  
\- Och – udało się powiedzieć Johnowi. Sweter i ręczniki odeszły w zapomnienie.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że nadciągająca destrukcja swetra może sprawić, że wrócisz wcześniej do domu. Myślałem o tobie cały dzień – Sherlock wymamrotał mu do ucha, ponownie łącząc ich ciała kolejnym pociągnięciem za pasek.  
John zaczął odpinać guziki koszuli Sherlocka, celowo robiąc to tak wolno, jak było to tylko możliwe.  
\- Cały dzień? Jak to możliwe, że nie umarłeś z nudów? – Pocałował Sherlocka wyzywająco, szybko przeciągając językiem po wypukłości jego ust. Sherlock uporał się z jego koszulą tak szybko, że John był pod wrażeniem, jednak nie miał czasu, by dłużej o tym myśleć, ponieważ chwilę później znalazł się na kanapie, z Sherlockiem leżącym na nim i przytrzymującym go w miejscu. John wyciągnął rękę, by dokończyć zdejmowanie koszuli detektywa. Gdy w końcu mu się to udało, pozwolił swoim palcom na błądzenie po bladej skórze, od klatki piersiowej, barki i ramiona, przez blizny i ślady, których nie było tam trzy lata temu. Utrzymywały się w niebieskich rządkach, które mocno odznaczały się na bicepsie Sherlocka.  
\- Wciąż boli?  
\- Minimalnie. – Sherlock z ociąganiem pochylił się, by go pocałować. – Odnosiłem o wiele gorsze obrażenia.  
\- To wcale nie poprawia sytuacji.  
\- Hm. – Sherlock nie przykładał szczególnej uwagi do jego słów, zdawał się za to dość zajęty odpinaniem jego spodni.  
\- Nie lubię, gdy jesteś ranny.  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi to, o ile to oznacza, że będziesz mniej zrzędził.  
\- Okej, wystarczy – powiedział John, chwytając Sherlocka i przerzucając go tak, że teraz znajdował się na dole.  
\- Tak jest – niemal bezgłośnie wyszeptał Sherlock. Nie padły już żadne słowa.  
***  
Sarah miała rację co do zmiany, choć nie całkowicie. Zmiany, uświadomił sobie John, zachodzą bez względu na wszystko. Są nieuniknione. Jednak stają się znaczące tylko, jeśli je takimi sprawimy. John postanowił stawić im czoła z tak dużym zadowoleniem, jakie tylko było możliwe.  
  
Zarówno Sherlock, jak i John odczuli ogromną ulgę, że w temacie ich codzienności rutyna uległa jedynie nieznacznym zmianom. John wciąż wstawał z samego rana, ubierał się i jadł śniadanie. Jednak teraz pomiędzy herbatą a wybiegnięciem z mieszkania Sherlock czasem łapał go i całował w sposób, który wysyłał niekończące się fale impulsów elektrycznych do każdej części jego ciała; czuł ich wpływ przez całą drogę do pracy.  
  
Sherlock zauważył, że czasem, gdy pracował nad jakimś eksperymentem albo wykonywał obliczenia, John opierał brodę na jego ramieniu i pozwalał swoim ramionom na swobodne owinięcie się wokół pasa detektywa. Co ciekawsze, Sherlock odkrył, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadza i że wbrew pozorom, zamiast przeszkodą, okazało się to przyjemnym dodatkiem.  
  
Sesje na kanapie zaczęły stawać się coraz częstsze, mniej wygłodniałe, bardziej skore do przynoszenia satysfakcji, chętne do wywołania reakcji. Pierwszy raz, gdy zrobili to w sypialni, miał miejsce po wyjątkowo długiej nocnej zmianie, po której John oznajmił, że jeśli nie dotrze do swojego łóżka, jego kręgosłup po prostu pęknie.  
\- Możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz – wymamrotał, gdy Sherlock zamierzał wyjść. Detektyw posłuchał, kładąc się koło niego.  
\- Czy to oznacza, że powinienem spać?  
\- To właśnie ludzie zazwyczaj robią w łóżku.  
\- Robią to i uprawiają seks.  
\- Uch, tak. To prawda.  
\- Na to drugie, jak rozumiem, nie jesteś gotowy.  
John poczuł gorąco napływające do twarzy.  
\- Jeszcze nie.  
\- Przestań się rumienić.  
\- Jak niby miałbym… - Sherlock pocałował go pospiesznie.  
\- To sprawia, że chciałbym to zrobić.  
\- Och.  
\- Naprawdę, John. Robiliśmy chyba wszystko, co tylko można robić z drugą osobą oprócz faktycznego uprawiania seksu.  
\- Wiem, wiem. Uwierz mi, to nie tak, że o tym nie myślałem…  
\- _Oczywiście_.  
\- Po prostu nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, okej?  
\- Zdecydowanie. Chociaż jakiekolwiek oszacowanie przybliżonego czasu, gdy będziesz gotowy, byłoby więcej niż mile widziane.  
\- Przysięgam, że będziesz pierwszym, który się o tym dowie.  
  
Następnego dnia John obudził się w ramionach Sherlocka. Czasami zmiany były naprawdę wspaniałe.


	24. Kochanek

MIESIĄC PÓŹNIEJ  
  
\- Co się stało z twoją szyją? – zapytała Sally. Sherlock zapomniał o obecności licznych, nadzwyczaj widocznych malinek i zdjął szalik, by móc dokładniej przyjrzeć się ciału znajdującym się przed nim. Natychmiast założył go z powrotem.  
Fakt, że nikt nic nie odpowiedział sprawił, że sytuacja stała się jeszcze bardziej niezręczna.  
\- Nikt mi nie powie? Serio, nie żeby mnie to obchodziło, ale to wygląda, jakby ktoś cię dusił czy coś.  
Anderson zaniósł się okropnym kaszlem.  
\- Sally, dlaczego nie zapytasz Johna?  
Wszystkie oczy skierowały się na niego. _Cholera._  
\- No więc, widzisz, to, co się stało, to, ekhem…  
\- Czekaj, czy wy dwaj to robicie?  
John był niejako zaskoczony, że Anderson nie powiedział Sally, a raczej każdemu, kto tylko chciałby słuchać, o przyłapaniu ich razem ponad miesiąc temu. Wciąż jednak nie miał dla niej żadnej odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie? – spróbował.  
Jakby za sprawą boskiej opatrzności, Lestrade wybrał sobie właśnie ten moment na wejście do pokoju.  
\- Więc, co mamy? Jakieś pomysły?  
\- Odpowiedzi, nie pomysły – odparł Sherlock.  
\- Och, więc _teraz_ nagle umiesz mówić – syknął John.  
\- Moja konkluzja: ta kobieta – Sherlock wskazał na zwłoki kobiety w średnim wieku ubranej w coś, co mogłoby być wysokiej klasy, gdyby nie plamy krwi – nie została tu zamordowana, jednak ktoś dołożył sporego wysiłku, żeby na to wyglądało. W związku z tym wnioskuję, że w rzeczywistości jest drugorzędnym celem gangu, który wskazałem, gdy poprzednim razem mnie wezwałeś. To, że zlekceważyłeś trop i nie dopełniłeś swoich obowiązków, badając sprawę do końca, doprowadziło nas dokładnie do tego, co przewidziałem.  
Lestrade westchnął.  
\- Słuchaj, wiem, że to spada na moje barki. Wydawało mi się, że po ostatnim razie ich wystraszyliśmy, ale się myliłem. Miałeś rację. Teraz jednak musimy odkryć, kto dokładnie zabił tę kobietę, znaleźć i zmusić do gadania. Więc, proszę, powiedz mi, dlaczego nie została zabita tutaj. To nie ma sensu.  
\- To proste, naprawdę. W tym pokoju znajduje się jeden przedmiot, który tu nie pasuje. – Podszedł do miejsca, w którym leżało narzędzie zbrodni, ostry nóż, oznaczony jako dowód. – Dlaczego ktoś z wyraźnym upodobaniem do francuskich towarów i łatwego stylu życia miałby być w posiadaniu osiemnastowiecznego amerykańskiego noża klasy przeznaczonej do profesjonalnego użytku? – Delikatnie podniósł nóż za rękojeść, by przyjrzeć się mu bliżej. – Być może z wygody, ale to wydaje się nielogiczne, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszystkie inne aspekty zbrodni wyglądają na zaplanowane ze szczególną uwagą.  
\- Nie dotykaj tego!  
\- Zamknij się. – Sherlock ponownie podszedł do ciała. – Więc staje się jasne, że to morderstwo w oczywisty sposób jest powiązane z tą samą grupą, co poprzednie, ale ofiara została przeniesiona w celu zatarcia wszelkich śladów.  
\- Jak dla mnie to wciąż nie ma sensu. Pierwsze ciało zostało poszatkowane na sto zakrwawionych kawałków, to ma tylko rany kłute. Nie najsilniejszy przekaz.  
\- Biorąc pod uwagę narzędzie zbrodni, można ustalić to, co chcieli przekazać. Kobieta tego rodzaju nie mogła legalnie wejść w posiadanie tego noża. Była bankierem, nie kolekcjonerką czy ekspertem od broni. Jednak była typem osoby zdolnej do zdobycia bardziej niebezpiecznych obiektów. To znaczy, dopóki nie popełniła jednego fatalnego błędu. Więc nam zostawili ciało, a światu wiadomość.  
\- Jaką? – zapytał Lestrade.  
\- John – zwrócił się do niego Sherlock. – Czy powiedziałbyś, że w tych ranach jest coś niezwykłego?  
John ucieszył się w duchu, że został poproszony o pomoc.  
\- W zasadzie tak. Są nadzwyczaj głębokie, ale utracone płyny ustrojowe i wyjścia ran są niezgodne z dźgnięciami tej głębokości. Zupełnie jakby zostały w jakiś sposób zatkane.  
\- Dokładnie. – Sherlock wyjął swój zestaw narzędzi z wewnętrznej kieszeni i wyciągnął z niego pęsetę. Przysunął się do ciała i wsunął metalowy przyrząd w jedną z większych ran.  
\- Co ty, u diabła, wyprawiasz? To podlega pod autopsję, nie… - Anderson gwałtownie przerwał.  
Sherlock wyciągnął pęsetę, której końcem przytrzymywał zakrwawioną złotą monetę.  
\- Wiadomość: Zatrzymali zbyt dużo dla siebie. Tu masz swój dowód. – Pstryknął pieniążek do Andersona, który zdążył go złapać, zanim uświadomił sobie, że nie ma na sobie rękawiczek.  
\- W porządku, wszystko pięknie, ale to potwierdza, że mamy seryjne morderstwa o podłożu mafijnym i nie mamy pojęcia, kto dokładnie je wykonuje. To znaczy, że musimy przeprowadzić kontrolowany zakup, odkopać stare akta…  
\- Sądzę, Lestrade, że to jest to, co większość osób określiła by jako „twoją pracę”. Pracę, do której wykonywania, wydaje mi się, nie jestem niezbędny. Sprawa jest jasna. Zignorowałeś mnie ostatnim razem i jesteśmy, gdzie jesteśmy. Wobec czego sugerowałbym, żebyś wykorzystał zdolności swojego niesławnego zespołu i tym razem podążał za śladami, zanim nastąpi kolejne uderzenie.  
\- Och, jesteś po prostu takim aniołem – warknęła Sally. – Możesz rozwiązać morderstwo w pięć minut, ale sam nie wykonasz żadnej brudnej roboty. Wolisz spędzać swój cenny czas, obmacując się z Johnem, czy co tam wy dwaj ze sobą robicie.  
\- Nie robimy tego? – spróbował John. Sally przewróciła oczami, a Anderson zachichotał.  
\- Wystarczy, Sally. Sherlock dla nas konsultuje i jeśli możemy to zrobić sami, nie ma potrzeby zmuszać go do wykonywania naszej roboty za nas. W tym momencie sytuacja jest dość klarowna. Nie wspominając, że gdy ostatnim razem zajął się sprawą za nas, był martwy przez trzy lata. Więc jeśli wiemy wystarczająco, a tak jest, to z niechęcią muszę przyznać, że ma zasraną rację. To nasza cholerna praca. On może brać własne sprawy. To nie jest jakiś seryjny morderca, który wyszedł z ukrycia. To ludzie, których próbujemy dopaść w co najmniej dwudziestu innych śledztwach.  
Sally rzuciła Lestrade’owi gniewne spojrzenie i sapnęła z oburzeniem.  
\- Jasne. Jak chcesz. Po prostu uważam, że to nie fair.  
John poczuł, że staje się dziwnie zły, w sposób, którego nigdy nie odczuwał wobec Sally. Zazwyczaj była po prostu irytująca lub wkurzająca, ale teraz czuł się całkowicie rozjuszony. Słowa wyleciały z jego ust niemal mimowolnie:  
\- Wiesz, co jest nie fair, Sally? Że ludzie jak ty, którzy nie zrobili w swoim życiu niczego pożytecznego, wychodzą bez szwanku z każdej sprawy i mogą wrócić do, nie wiem, obciągania Andersonowi każdej nocy, kiedy z drugiej strony Sherlock nie tylko może, ale i już raz praktycznie umarł, wykonując twoją robotę za ciebie. Więc może po prostu… się… odpierdol. – John się prawie trząsł.  
\- Wszyscy wynocha. Już. Mam dość. Sherlock, John, dziękuję: idźcie do domu. – Lestrade wskazał na drzwi. John poczuł dłoń Sherlocka na swoim ramieniu, kiedy delikatnie wyprowadzał go na zewnątrz.  
Gdy wydostali się na ulicę i nieco oddalili od miejsca zbrodni, John trochę się uspokoił.  
\- Przepraszam za to. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego na nią naskoczyłem, chyba po prostu… nie mogłem już tego znieść. – Odsunął się od kałuży, zakłopotany i z wciąż napiętymi nerwami. Czuł za sobą obecność Sherlocka.  
\- Potrafię się sam obronić, John.  
\- Wiem, przepraszam. – Poczuł, że zostaje obrócony, by znaleźć się twarzą w twarz z Sherlockiem, którego spojrzenie przepełnione było tlącymi się uczuciami.  
\- Nie przepraszaj.  
\- Uch. Okej?  
\- Chodziło mi tylko o to, że nie musiałeś mnie bronić. Jedyną opinią, która ma dla mnie jakiekolwiek znaczenie, jest twoja.  
John nie mógł się powstrzymać; pociągnął Sherlocka w dół, na swoją wysokość i pocałował, co zostało nagrodzone rękami sięgającymi, by przyciągnąć go bliżej.  
\- _Serio_? Dopiero co ochrzaniłem Sally i Andersona za sprawę z obmacywaniem, żeby teraz przyjść tu i was na tym przyłapać.  
John i Sherlock odskoczyli od siebie jak porażeni. Lestrade wyglądał na bardzo zmęczonego i wcale niezaskoczonego.  
\- Widzisz, to, co się wydarzyło, było… - Głos Johna był nietypowo chropowaty. Odchrząknął.  
\- Nieważne. Chciałem po prostu podziękować wam obu za pokazanie się, znaczy, za, uch, pokazanie się na miejscu zbrodni. Żeby pomóc rozwiązać. Tę rzecz. Sprawę. Nie pokazanie się w sensie…  
\- Nie wyglądasz dobrze z rumieńcem – podniósł brew Sherlock.  
\- Dlaczego ja się w ogóle z tobą męczę?  
\- Bo wykonuję twoją pracę lepiej niż ty czy twój cały zespół? Bo oszczędziłem ci tygodni procesu i błędów? Bo skrycie uważasz, że jestem czarujący?  
\- Jeśli chciałbyś go zabić, przysięgam, że odwróciłbym wzrok w przeciwnym kierunku – powiedział Lestrade do Johna.  
\- Dobranoc.  
\- Zapamiętam. Dobrej nocy, Greg.  
  
Gdy Lestrade odchodził, Sherlock z dumą zaprezentował Johnowi ukradzioną mu odznakę. Pomimo podziwu, jaki poczuł, John i tak zmusił go do pobiegnięcia za nim i oddania mu jej z powrotem.  
***  
Większość drogi powrotnej taksówką składała się z wprawiania się Sherlocka w jednoczesnym pisaniu wiadomości i używania dłoni do doprowadzenia Johna na szczyt. Taksówkarz nie przestawał zerkać na zmianę na nich i na różaniec zwisający z lusterka nad deską rozdzielczą. John, pomimo dość entuzjastycznego nastawienia, był zbyt przejęty tym, co wydarzyło się na miejscu zbrodni, by umożliwić Sherlockowi osiągnięcie sukcesu. Zbyt wiele razy dał się przyłapać przez nieostrożność i ta świadomość przygniatała go całym swoim ciężarem. W efekcie czego większość czasu w taksówce spędził, wiercąc się i opędzając od Sherlocka. Gdy w końcu znaleźli się sami w domu, nieco dał za wygraną.  
\- Możesz chwilę poczekać? – wydyszał, gdy Sherlock przycisnął go do ściany.  
\- Co mogłoby być aż tak ważne? – Sherlock mruknął w jego usta.  
\- Po prostu… poczekaj. – John odepchnął detektywa i skierował się do kuchni. Złapał oddech i nastawił wodę na herbatę, ze zdenerwowania upuszczając czajnik. Sherlock ściągnął płaszcz i gwałtownie podążył za nim do pokoju.  
\- Jeśli zrobiłem coś źle, odmawiam przeprosin.  
\- Och, proszę, powiedz to _jeszcze_ sztywniejszym tonem.  
\- Twoje użycie sarkazmu jest tak wyrafinowane jak zawsze. Kiedy będziesz gotowy, żeby otwarcie ze mną porozmawiać, będę w drugim pokoju. – Sherlock skierował się w stronę wyjścia, wyraźnie zmartwiony faktem, że zdążył się już rozebrać i nie mógł powiewać swoim Belstaffem w trakcie chodzenia.  
\- Poczekaj – powiedział John, przygotowując się. – Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego. Cóż, niczego gorszego niż zwykle. Po prostu myślałem…  
\- Niespotykane.  
\- Przestań. Tak naprawdę dużo myślałem, a dzisiaj szczególnie mocno dało mi do zrozumienia, że to się tak czy siak stanie.  
\- Szczerze, uważam za nadzwyczaj atrakcyjne momenty, w których jesteś zdenerwowany, John, ale musisz wyrażać się nieco jaśniej. O co ci chodzi?  
\- Dobra, po prostu, wiem, że ludzie myślą, że już wiedzą, ale może dobrze byłoby im to oficjalnie powiedzieć.  
\- Powiedzieć im co?  
\- Żartujesz sobie?  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że uznajesz mnie za komediowy typ.  
\- Powiedzieć im o naszej relacji, Sherlock. Naprawdę.  
\- Naszej relacji? Wydawało mi się, że to jest jasne. Jestem detektywem, a dokładniej konsultującym detektywem, ty mi pomagasz, a poza tym jesteśmy fizycznie… zaangażowani.  
John nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej widział tak zakłopotanego Sherlocka, a jego próby zachowania stoickiego spokoju i powstrzymania się przed rumienieniem się były wyjątkowo pociągające. Nieco zmiękł i przysunął się bliżej do stojącego przy stole Sherlocka.  
\- Rozumiem, że to wszystko jest dla ciebie nowe i wiem, że lubisz myśleć o sobie jako o maszynie czy wulkanie, czy czymkolwiek innym, ale bez względu na to, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, nasza relacja ma też emocjonalny aspekt. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że śpisz w moim łóżku od ponad miesiąca?  
Sherlock spiorunował go wzrokiem.  
\- Czego ode mnie chcesz, John? Jeśli używając miłości, próbujesz dać mi do zrozumienia, że muszę zmienić to, jak pracuję, to czuję się całkowicie zobowiązany do poinformowania cię raz jeszcze, że moje poślubienie pracy jest nienegocjowalne.  
\- Myślisz, że tego, do cholery, _nie wiem_? Sherlock, nie proszę cię o zmienianie czegokolwiek. Nie rozumiesz mnie. Tu nie chodzi o jakieś ultimatum, sugeruję po prostu, że jeśli się wzajemnie kochamy i jest między nami coś więcej od wspólnego rozwiązywania morderstw i sypiania ze sobą, mogłoby być miło to zasygnalizować.  
\- Czyli co, powinienem zrobić sobie koszulkę z napisem „Umawiam się z Johnem Watsonem”?  
\- Nie! Boże, jesteś tak cholernie wkurwiający.  
\- A ty jesteś czasem tak rażąco _zwyczajny_ , że…  
John miał naprawdę dość; cisnął kubkiem o stół. Sherlock przerwał, uświadomiwszy sobie, że to, co powiedział, wypadło obraźliwie.  
\- John, chodziło mi tylko o to…  
John sprawił, że Sherlock ponownie zamilkł, uciszając go brutalnym pocałunkiem, który szybko przerwał. Detektyw miał całkowicie zmieszaną minę.  
\- Sherlock, chcę tylko, żebyśmy, gdy w przyszłości ktoś zapyta lub założy, że jesteśmy parą, albo potwierdzili, albo w ogóle ich nie poprawiali. Tylko to miałem na myśli.  
\- Poprawiać ich, John? Nigdy tego nie robiłem.  
Prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia wbiła Johna w krzesło.  
\- Jestem i zawsze będę poślubiony mojej pracy. Ale nigdy nie odczuwałem nawet części takiego… spokoju, jaki czuję, odkąd stałeś się moim kochankiem.  
Sherlock usiadł koło Sherlocka; przez chwilę obaj milczeli.  
\- Raczej nie przeszkadza mi bycie zwyczajnym, wiesz. O ile nie znudzisz się mną za szybko.  
\- Jak mógłbym się kiedykolwiek tobą znudzić? John, fakt, że cię kocham, jest do tej pory największą tajemnicą, której rozwiązania kiedykolwiek się podjąłem.  
  
John poczuł zbyt dużą ulgę, żeby się za to obrazić.


	25. Kataklizm

Mary Morstan stała się czymś w rodzaju ducha zamieszkującego umysł Johna. Była tam, wciąż obecna, jednak jedynie jako wspomnienie tego, co było. Nie miał żadnych problemów z istnieniem tej zjawy, dopóki nie zaprosiła go ona na kawę, tym samym kładąc kres swojej niematerialności.  
  
\- Co powinienem na to odpowiedzieć? – zapytał Sarę, podnosząc telefon, by pokazać jej kłopotliwą wiadomość.  
\- Zgodzić się? Nie wydaje mi się, żeby chciała się z powrotem z tobą zejść. To brzmi, jakby po prostu chciała porozmawiać.  
\- Ale… nie wiem. Sherlock twierdzi, że nic go nie obchodzi, ale tak naprawdę jest typem zazdrośnika. I bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubi Mary. Nie będzie zadowolony, jeśli się z nią spotkam.  
\- Więc mu o tym nie mów. Wiesz, tylko dlatego, że się spotykacie i z nim mieszkasz, nie musisz dzielić się z nim każdym szczegółem twojego życia. Chyba, że wciąż coś do niej czujesz…  
\- Nie.  
\- W takim razie nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie miałbyś się z nią spotkać na filiżankę kawy i zachować tego dla siebie. Poza tym, możesz jej powiedzieć, że jesteście z Sherlockiem razem, żebyś nie czuł się winny.  
Jeszcze raz przeanalizował wiadomość.  
\- Chyba masz rację.  
  
_8:47 do: **MARY** : Czyli jutro, 16:30?  
8:47 **MARY** : Do zobaczenia._  
  
To tylko kawa, tłumaczył sobie John. Nic złego się nie stanie, a Mary zasługuje na lepsze domknięcie ich związku od tego, które otrzymała. Minęły ponad dwa miesiące, on i Sherlock byli oficjalnie razem i dobrze im się układało. Był winny przynajmniej rozmowę kobiecie, która uratowała mu życie. Jeśli wyjdzie wcześniej ze swojej środowej zmiany i starannie zatrze ślady, nie ma możliwości, żeby Sherlock się dowiedział. Nie odkryje tego. Miał nadzieję.  
***  
Kawiarnia była zbyt zatłoczona, by John mógł się w niej czuć komfortowo, ale Mary go ubiegła i zdążyła zająć stolik. Wyglądała w porządku, jak stwierdził. Lekko zmęczona, nieco przytyła, ale w większości została niezmieniona. Linia kociej sierści odznaczała się na jej koszulce w miejscu, które pominęła rolką do czyszczenia ubrań, ale jej jasnoczerwona szminka skutecznie odwracała od tego uwagę. Zauważyła Johna i pomachała do niego.  
\- John! Wyglądasz… wyglądasz świetnie.  
\- Hej, hej. Ty też. Miło cię widzieć.  
Wymienili niezręczny uścisk. Przepracowana kelnerka podeszła do nich i przyjęła zamówienie, a John nagle uświadomił sobie, że musi odkopać jakieś typowe uprzejmości.  
\- Więc… wygląda na to, że tej zimy może spaść przynajmniej trochę śniegu.  
\- Faktycznie, ostatnio było dość zimno.  
_O niebiosa, to było straszne._  
\- Zimniej niż w zeszłym roku.  
\- No nie wiem, rok temu też było dość zimno.  
\- Chyba tak.  
\- Tak.  
  
Nad ich stolikiem zapadła nadzwyczaj krępująca cisza. John wziął butelkę sosu i zaczął czytać etykietkę, zupełnie jakby to była najbardziej interesująca lektura, z jaką kiedykolwiek miał do czynienia. Mary zeskrobywała z paznokci kolejne warstwy niebieskiego lakieru. W końcu przyniesiono im napoje, co nieco zaradziło niezręczności.  
  
\- Więc – wymamrotała Mary.  
\- Więc – zgodził się John.  
\- Więc, jak ci się układa odkąd, no wiesz? Naprawdę wyglądasz lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
\- Tak naprawdę jest wspaniale. Zacząłem się, uch, z kimś spotykać.  
\- Ja nie miałam szczęścia w tej dziedzinie. Nikt nie wydaje się mną szczególnie zainteresowany. Poza tym Misty umarła, więc byłam ostatnio nieco wycofana.  
Misty? Jej najstarszy kot, racja.  
\- Och, bardzo mi przykro.  
\- Nie, wcale nie, nienawidziła cię. Ale dzięki.  
Cisza ponownie wkradła się na jakąś minutę. John pił swoją kawę niemal duszkiem, chociaż wciąż parzyła mu język.  
\- W takim razie kim jest ta szczęściara, z którą się spotykasz?  
John sprawiał wrażenie zaabsorbowanego miseczką cukru zdobiącą róg stolika. Odchrząknął kilka razy.  
\- To, uch, nie… on nie jest… kobietą.  
Mary zbladła.  
\- Och. OCH.  
\- Ta.  
\- Więc ty i Sherlock…?  
\- Tak.  
\- Czyli jesteś gejem?  
\- NIE – odparował ostro John; trochę zbyt głośno. Parę głów odwróciło się w ich stronę. – Nie – powiedział, nieco łagodniej. – Niczym nie jestem. Jestem tym, kim zawsze byłem.  
\- W porządku. W pewnym sensie domyśliłam się, że wy dwaj będziecie razem. To chyba dla mnie po prostu trochę dziwne, że to się naprawdę dzieje.  
\- Dla mnie to też jest dziwne. Ale w dobrym sensie. Tak przypuszczam.  
Mary spuściła wzrok na swoją herbatę.  
\- Wiesz, przez jakiś czas nie radziłam sobie najlepiej. Po tym, jak zerwaliśmy, wpadłam w chandrę. Tęskniłam za tobą. Wciąż za tobą tęsknię.  
John poczuł, że jego gardło ściska się w bolesny i pełen poczucia winy sposób, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jego życie zmieniało się tak szybko, że praktycznie nie miał czasu, żeby choć przez chwilę zatęsknić za Mary.  
\- Mi też było ciężko – skłamał.  
\- Nie, nie było. Za dobrze cię znam. Byłam dla ciebie po prostu okresem przejściowym.  
\- Nieprawda! Ja naprawdę… Mary, ocaliłaś mnie.  
\- Utrzymałam cię przy życiu, oto, co zrobiłam. Sherlock jest twoim życiem. Zawsze był.  
\- Posłuchaj, on nie jest…  
\- Kochasz go?  
\- Tak – John zaskoczył nawet siebie natychmiastowością, z jaką odpowiedział.  
\- A on cię kocha?  
Zatrzymał się na chwilę po tym pytaniu.  
\- Na swój sposób, tak. Tak.  
\- W takim razie, cholera, co w tym dziwnego, John? Nie mi to oceniać. Jeśli jesteś szczęśliwy, a wyraźnie jesteś, cieszę się twoim szczęściem. Waszym szczęściem, tak naprawdę.  
Oboje się uśmiechnęli.  
\- Dziękuję, Mary.  
W miłej atmosferze rozmawiali o pracy, telewizji i o niczym konkretnym, aż dostali i zapłacili rachunek. John wstał, poprawiając kurtkę.  
\- Miło było cię zobaczyć – powiedział szczerze.  
\- Ciebie też, kochany. Mówiłam szczerze, cieszę się waszym szczęściem. – Pocałowała go w policzek. – Kiedy będziesz chciał znów pogadać, tylko powiedz.  
\- Na pewno powiem.  
\- Jasne.  
  
Gdy ich drogi się rozeszły, ogarnęła go zastanawiająca lekkość. Przyjemne uczucie nieodwołalności, które towarzyszyło mu przez całą drogę do domu.  
***  
O Sherlocku można było powiedzieć wiele, ale z całą pewnością nie to, że łatwo było go oszukać. Oprócz zdolności obserwowania, miał do dyspozycji życiowe doświadczenie w dostrzeganiu oszustw.  
  
_Oczywiście, że ojciec wróci do domu.  
Czepiają się ciebie tylko dlatego, że są zazdrośni.  
Jesteś całkowicie normalny.  
To nie jest_ aż tak _uzależniające.  
Doceniamy twoje usługi.  
Nie myślałeś chyba, że naprawdę jestem tobą zainteresowana?  
Oczywiście, że to jest Richard Brook.  
Wszystko jest w porządku._  
  
John wyszedł do pracy w szarym rozpinanym swetrze, co było oczywistą wskazówką, że coś wykraczało poza normę. Podczas gdy siebie uważał za dość dyskretnego, John w dużej mierze podlegał wzorcom zachowań. Szary sweter, brak śniadania i inne zauważalne detale były rażącymi znakami świadczącymi o jego zaniepokojeniu jakąś sprawą.  
\- Wiesz, że mamy powiększające się pęknięcie w tynku stropu? – rzucił John, chwytając kurtkę w drodze do wyjścia. Sherlock to zauważył i prawie natychmiast usunął z pamięci.  
\- Co za niezwykle nudna obserwacja. Masz świadomość, że kobieta dwa piętra wyżej z bloku po drugiej stronie ulicy popełniła samobójstwo poprzedniej nocy?  
\- To okropne! Nie słyszałem żadnych syren.  
\- Nikt jeszcze nie odkrył jej ciała.  
\- Co, kurwa?  
\- Och, zadzwonię na policję, możesz przestać wyglądać jak wkurzony palant. Po prostu uznałem to za o wiele ciekawszą obserwację od pęknięcia na suficie.  
\- Ileż z ciebie radości.  
\- Jesteś sarkastyczny? Nasze postrzeganie tego, co przynosi radość, jest w wysokim stopniu rozbieżne.  
\- Cześć, Sherlock. Zadzwoń po gliny.  
John pocałował go szybko przed wyjściem, co było odstępstwem od normy, jednak wystarczająco przyjemnym, by Sherlock nie naciskał, żeby znaleźć przyczynę zaniepokojenia Johna.  
Jednak w momencie, w którym John wrócił z pracy, Sherlock wiedział, że coś się stało.  
\- Wróciłem – powiedział John, wchodząc do kuchni, w której detektyw mieszał właśnie napalm.  
\- Niewątpliwie. – I wtedy zaobserwował:  
  
1\. Spodnie. Noga. Niżej. Wilgoć. Przeszedł kawałek.  
2\. Lewy rękaw, plama po kawie.  
3\. Kocia sierść, górna klapa marynarki. Przeniesione, lekki dotyk, uścisk.  
4\. Brak rumieńców. Powrót taksówką w pośpiechu. Nadrobienie straconego czasu.  
5\. Paznokcie czyste, umyte, nie mógł przyjść bezpośrednio z pracy.  
6\. Oko, drganie. Spojrzenie, przelotne, unikające. Poczucie winy. Coś jeszcze. Ulga?  
7\. Szminka, lewy policzek.  
8\. John wyszedł wcześniej z pracy i poszedł spotkać się z kobietą.  
9\. Ale John spotykał się z nim.  
10\. John zaplanował i poszedł na sekretne spotkanie z Mary.  
  
To było niedopuszczalne.  
  
\- Przeleciałeś ją przed czy po kawie?  
Słowa przecięły przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi niczym nóż.  
\- Słucham?  
Sherlock nie potrafił wyjaśnić ani nawet pojąć obezwładniającej żądzy krwi, która go ogarnęła. John był _jego_. Kochał go. Mary Morstan powinna być należeć do przeszłości.  
\- Mary. Jak długo macie romans? – Utrzymał normalny, chłodny ton. Nie ma potrzeby pokazania, że coś poczuł. Niech się wypali.  
\- Widzisz, właśnie dlatego nie zamierzałem ci powiedzieć. Wiedziałem, że niewłaściwie to odbierzesz.  
Sherlock przepchnął się mocno obok Johna i wpadł do salonu. Zatrzymał się przy kominku.  
\- Jaki byłby właściwy sposób odebrania tego? Proszę, John, oświeć mnie.  
\- Nie ma powodu, żebyś był tak cholernie zazdrosny.  
Przez krótką chwilę Sherlock czuł, że jego umysł jest całkowicie pusty. _Uderzenie serca. Kolejne. Przerwa. Powrót_. Książka opuszczała jego dłoń; pocisk wymierzony tak, by minąć głowę Johna dokładnie o centymetr. Przeleciał tuż obok i z głośnym trzaśnięciem uderzył w ścianę; rolę śladu po uderzeniu spełniła niebezpieczna cisza. Sherlock zauważył, że trzęsą mu się ręce.  
John odchrząknął i odwrócił się. Podszedł do miejsca, w którym leżała książka. _Otello_. Dotkliwie ironiczne. Podniósł ją i oddał ją Sherlockowi, który zrozumiał, że wolałby, by John uderzył go w twarz zamiast wpatrywać się w niego tak całkowicie obojętnie, gdy podawał mu niewielkie wydanie w twardej okładce.  
\- Mary chciała, żebyś wiedział, że bardzo się cieszy, że my dwaj jesteśmy razem. – Martwo. Bezbarwnie.  
\- John…  
\- Nie odzywaj się do mnie.  
Sherlock został wcześniej dźgnięty, postrzelony, duszony, bity i klinicznie martwy. Nic wcześniej nie bolało choć po części tak mocno jak dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi do sypialni Johna.  
  
Czyli to była zazdrość. Zauważył to w przeszłości: swędzenie w tylnej części głowy, gdy John przyprowadzał do domu kolejną kobietę z długiej listy randek albo kiedy John w ogóle nie wracał do domu, a rankiem pojawiał się, wyglądając na niewyspanego i szczęśliwego. Ale z tym swędzeniem można było sobie poradzić, zapomnieć i zdławić paroma uszczypliwymi uwagami, by pokazać, że wcale go to nie przejmuje. Dlaczego by miało? I dlaczego przejmuje go teraz?  
  
To było nie do zniesienia.  
  
Sherlock zaaplikował sobie nikotynowy plaster i zastanowił się, jakie rozwiązanie mógłby znaleźć, by nigdy już niczego nie czuć. Tym, co zaskoczyło go najbardziej, było, że pomimo ustalenia odpowiedzi (2000mg litu, 85mg fluoksetyny), nie miał chęci zastosowania go. Ani trochę.


	26. Defibrylacja

Chociaż schowanie się w swoim pokoju wydawało się swego czasu przyzwoitym pomysłem, John bardzo szybko uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie może zostać tam na zawsze. Ostatecznie będzie musiał znowu zmierzyć się z Sherlockiem.  
  
Nie był pewny, jak się czuł, nie zupełnie. Zły, rzecz jasna, że nie było pomiędzy nimi zaufania, że Sherlock nie potrafił się opanować, gdy doszło do uzasadnionej wątpliwości. Było mu przykro; czuł się też winny, że po prostu najpierw nie powiedział Sherlockowi o spotkaniu. Prawdopodobnie nie rozwiązałoby to problemu, ale mogłoby złagodzić sytuację, w której się teraz znajdowali.  
  
Godzina minęła, potem kolejna, aż John pogodził się z tym, że zarazem był przeraźliwie głodny i miał nocną zmianę, na którą musiał wyjść w ciągu najbliższej godziny. Ale wciąż zastanawiał się, jak powinien poradzić sobie z mężczyzną w salonie. Tym razem nie mógł mu tego puścić płazem. Wciąż był dość wściekły na fakt, że detektyw potrafił odkryć każdy pojedynczy szczegół dotyczący jego życia i działań, a nie potrafił stwierdzić, że John prędzej by umarł, niż go zranił. Że nie potrafił wydedukować, że John kocha go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie. Że nocami, podczas których, czekając na wezwanie, śpi na chirurgii, koszmary wracają i tylko z Sherlockiem u boku udaje mu się spać spokojnie. Jak mógł pomyśleć, że Mary była czymkolwiek więcej niż tylko przeszłością? Zebrał się w sobie i położył rękę na klamce. Miał zamiar się tego dowiedzieć.  
  
Chciał otworzyć drzwi z dramatycznym trzaśnięciem i wypaść z wrzaskiem. Jednak natychmiast okazało się to niemożliwe ze względu na Sherlocka siedzącego blisko wejścia do jego sypialni, który został uderzony i przewrócony przez gwałtownie otworzone drzwi. W wyniku tego zdarzenia pierwsze słowa Johna nie brzmiały: „Jesteś cholernym łajdakiem”, jak planował, lecz raczej były pełne głębokiego zmartwienia: „Cholera, wszystko w porządku?”.  
Sherlock poderwał się do pozycji stojącej i złapał za tył głowy, który przyjął największą część uderzenia.  
\- Zgodzę się, że moje wcześniejsze zachowanie było nie na miejscu, ale nie jestem pewien, czy zasłużyłem na coś takiego.  
\- Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że tu siedzisz? – warknął John, poirytowany. – Jak długo tu jesteś?  
\- Dwie godziny, sześć minut, dwadzieścia trzy sekundy.  
\- Uroczo. Po co, żebyś mógł rzucić we mnie kolejną książką od razu, jak tylko wyjdę?  
Sherlock spuścił wzrok, wyraźnie zażenowany.  
\- John, nie zamierzałem w ciebie rzucić. Uległem chwilowemu spowolnieniu i… kiepsko zareagowałem.  
\- „Kiepsko” to jeden sposób na ujęcie tego. Myślę, że ja wybrałbym raczej: „Zareagowałem jak kompletny palant”.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby cała wina leżała po mojej stronie. Ty jesteś tym, który zdecydował się na potajemne spotkanie.  
\- Bo wiedziałem, że się wściekniesz, jeśli ci o tym powiem! Teraz mi przykro, że tego nie zrobiłem, ale, Chryste, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to była moja wina. Nie wiem, czy jesteś tego świadomy, ale miałeś nawyk śledzenia mnie i rozwalania randek, na których byłem, jeśli naprawdę ich nie akceptowałeś. Nie, żeby – to nie była randka, ale wiem, jak nienawidzisz Mary i zanim bym się obejrzał, pojawiłbyś się i…  
\- To jest nieznośnie męczące; nie wytrzymam tego. To naprawdę coś, co ludzie robią w związkach? Kłócą się o to, kto jest bardziej upośledzony emocjonalnie?  
\- Tak, to jest _dokładnie_ to, co ludzie, do cholery, robią, jeśli…  
Sherlock miał dość i pocałował Johna, skutecznie pozbywając się reszty zdania. John odsunął się, gwałtownie chwytając powietrze.  
\- Jeśli myślisz, że po prostu ujdzie ci to na…  
Detektyw znów mu przerwał i John nie był do końca pewny, co miał zamiar powiedzieć. Szybko stał się świadomy jedynie swojego nierównego oddechu i Sherlocka ściągającego mu koszulę, a potem ściany za swoimi plecami. Po omacku wyciągnął rękę i szarpnął materiał, który napotkał pod palcami, zdzierając go, by dostać się do chłodnej skóry pod nim.   
\- Ta koszula – wydyszał Sherlock z ustami snującymi się od kącika ust Johna, w dół, delikatnie, do jego szyi – była nadzwyczaj kosztowna.  
John wplótł palce we włosy Sherlocka i przyciągnął go na wysokość swojego wzroku.  
\- Czy wyglądam, jakby mnie to obchodziło?  
\- Nie. – Głos Sherlocka był nietypowo miękki. John pocałował go mocno, szarpiąc go za włosy w próbie znalezienia się bliżej, głębiej, bardziej niż to fizycznie możliwe. Sherlock jęknął i John ledwo mógł ustać z podniecenia. Napierał na niego, aż zderzyli się ze ścianą naprzeciwko, przesuwając ręce niżej, by rozpiąć spodnie detektywa i nareszcie się ich pozbyć. Przygryzł dolną wargę Sherlocka, zyskując kolejny stłumiony jęk.  
\- Myślę, że chciałbym usłyszeć przeprosiny – wymruczał John, delikatnie umieszczając rękę na erekcji Sherlocka. Detektyw instynktownie wygiął się w łuk, ale John popchnął go z powrotem. – Nie, nie. Chcę wiedzieć, że jest ci przykro.  
\- Proszę, John… - wydał z siebie nieco zduszony odgłos.  
\- To nie brzmi jak przeprosiny.  
\- Argh, kurwa, John, jest mi przykro.  
\- Na pewno? – John spojrzał mu w oczy, które były nietypowo zaszklone i nieobecne. Detektyw mocno zamrugał, na chwilę wracając do rzeczywistości.  
\- Przestań… się ze mną drażnić.  
\- Czy to jest drażnienie się? – John wziął w rękę penisa Sherlocka i z determinacją przeciągnął po całej jego długości wolnymi i pewnymi ruchami. Szare oczy nieco się wycofały, z powrotem zachodząc mgłą. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jęknięcie i przyjemne wbicie paznokci, po którym na jego ramieniu zostały ślady w kształcie małych półksiężyców. – Aktualnie nie jesteś w pozycji, w której możesz mówić mi, co mam robić. – Przyśpieszył ruchy dłoni, zagłuszając zdesperowane dźwięki, które wydawał Sherlock kolejnym brutalnym pocałunkiem. I wtedy raptownie przerwał.  
\- Co…?  
\- Założę się, że teraz jest ci naprawdę przykro. To chyba jesteśmy kwita.  
John odsunął się od detektywa znajdującego się nieznośnie blisko granicy wytrzymałości.  
\- Chyba nie zamierzasz naprawdę mnie tak zostawić?!  
Adrenalina krążąca w organizmie Johna zaczęła powoli opadać, zostawiając go lekko przerażonego poziomem dominacji, który przed chwilą okazał.  
\- Zamierzam?  
\- Wiesz, zrobienie takiej sceny i zdecydowanie się potem na bycie niepewnym naprawdę nie wypada dobrze.  
\- Taa, to chyba było działanie pod wpływem chwili.  
\- Najwyraźniej.  
Przez moment obserwowali się nawzajem w milczeniu, aż Sherlock praktycznie rzucił się na Johna, korzystając z impetu, by dostać się do sypialni. Popchnął Johna na łóżko i rozpiął jego wciąż nietknięty pasek i spodnie.  
\- Sherlock…  
Detektyw mocno przygryzł skórę na szyi Johna, następnie delikatnie całując ślad, który zostawił. Reszta zdania, które John chciał powiedzieć, przeszła niemal w skomlenie.  
\- Moja kolej. – Ostrożnie przesunął usta w dół, zatrzymując się na kości biodrowej Johna, tuż nad linią jego spodni. Przygryzł jego skórę, jednocześnie strzelając czerwonym materiałem bielizny. – Chciałbym przetestować teorię.  
\- Że co…  
\- Zamknij się.  
Johnowi nadzwyczaj łatwo było posłuchać tego polecenia, gdy Sherlock zaczął ściągać mu spodnie i wziął do ust jego całego członka. John wbił zęby we własną pięść; to było niemal zbyt wiele.  
\- O Jezu – powiedział niewyraźnie, wolną ręką sięgając w dół, by wpleść ją we włosy Sherlocka. Detektyw podniósł głowę; wzrok Johna stał się całkiem rozmyty.  
\- Zakładam, że robię to poprawnie?  
\- Nnnnie przestawaj – udało się wydusić Johnowi.  
Sherlock okręcił językiem dookoła czubka, jedną ręką powoli przesuwając po całej długości jego przyrodzenia. John mógł poczuć ciśnienie narastające w podbrzuszu, będące niewątpliwą oznaką zbliżenia się do orgazmu; jego uchwyt na włosach Sherlocka wzmocnił się.  
\- Sherlock, ja… - Sherlock ponownie pozwolił mu na całkowite zanurzenie się w swoich ustach i John doszedł; jego oczy wycofały się w tył głowy, a świat na chwilę stał się niewidoczny. Poczuł otaczającą go rękę Sherlocka, zbliżającą się do jego pośladków i udało mu się oprzytomnieć na tyle, by zaprotestować. – Jeszcze nie. Nie teraz.  
\- W porządku. – Sherlock przerwał działanie i pochylił się, by go pocałować. Jego usta były spuchnięte i o boże, uświadomił sobie John, _on smakuje mną_. – Stwierdzam, że moja teoria była prawidłowa. – Wrócił do całowania Johna.  
\- Jaka teoria? – zapytał John, odsuwając się.  
\- Byłem ciekawy czy, po pierwsze, jestem zdolny do wykonania fellatio tak skutecznie, jak…  
\- Jak _kto_?  
\- Jak kobieta na filmach zapisanych w twoim folderze o tytule „Wakacje 1992 NIE OTWIERAĆ” i, po drugie, czy ci się to spodoba.  
John poczuł, że się rumieni, co było śmiechu warte, biorąc pod uwagę, że, całkowicie nagi, znajdował się pod równie nagim Sherlockiem Holmesem.  
\- Zapomniałem, że to mam – przyznał się, delikatnie spychając drugiego mężczyznę z siebie, żeby leżeć z nim twarzą w twarz. – A ty nie powinieneś przeglądać moich rzeczy. – Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się na myśl o daremności ostatniego stwierdzenia.  
\- Dlaczego uważam za tak pociągające chwile, w których jesteś zakłopotany? To zadziwiające.  
\- Ty mi powiedz, _detektywie-konsultancie_.  
\- Cóż, myślę, że to kombinacja wielu czynników. Pierwszym byłby pierwotny instynkt, aktywowany przez…  
\- Tak naprawdę mi nie mów. To było retoryczne. Pozwól mi zgadywać.  
  
Przesunął dłonią od ostrych kości policzkowych postaci leżącej koło niego do wręcz absurdalnie kuszącej szyi i klatki piersiowej, dopiero co odzyskującej dawny kolor. Cóż, _to_ nie mogło być wystarczające. Sherlock zadrżał w odpowiedzi na lekki dotyk i wszelkie dalsze dyskusje zostały udaremnione.


	27. Poświęcenie

\- Wychodzisz?  
\- Niestety muszę pracować na utrzymanie. A moja zmiana zaczyna się za dwadzieścia minut.  
Sherlock zrobił nadąsaną minę, gdy John zszedł z łóżka, rozglądając się po pokoju za ubraniem. Założył spodnie i schylił się, żeby podnieść porzucony w rogu sweter.   
\- Nie narzekałbym, gdybyś był skłonny do zostania w tej pozycji.  
John wyprostował się gwałtownie i, zażenowany, obrócił się przodem do niego.  
\- Nie gap się na mnie.  
\- Cóż, to niespecjalnie uzasadniona prośba od kogoś takiego jak ty.  
\- Co to miało znaczyć?  
\- Nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak dyskretny, jak ci się wydaje. Może rozważ trzymanie swoich ust zamkniętych, gdy następnym razem będziesz gapił się, jak opuszczam kołnierz.  
\- Ja nie…!  
\- Och, proszę.  
John rzucił skarpetką w detektywa.  
\- Wciąż jestem na ciebie zły, wiesz. Pójście z tobą do łóżka nie wywołuje amnezji.  
Sherlock przewrócił oczami.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że w pewien sposób wyrównaliśmy rachunki. – Stuknął palcem w mocno widoczny ślad na swojej szyi.  
\- Przykro mi, że muszę cię uświadomić, ale w związku chodzi o coś więcej niż wyrównywanie rachunków. W innym przypadku to byłaby raczej wojna, a nie randkowanie.  
\- Twój ton sugeruje, że wizja związku przepełnionego walką cię nie pociąga.  
\- Świetna dedukcja.  
\- W porządku, wyraźnie chciałbyś, żebym jeszcze raz przeprosił. John, jest mi bardzo przykro, że rzuciłem książką w twoją głowę, chociaż nie było możliwości, byś został nią trafiony, jako że moje obliczenia…  
John dokończył ubieranie się i usiadł na rogu łóżka.  
\- Nie chodzi tylko o książkę, okej? Problemem jest sposób, w jaki zareagowałeś.  
\- Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do czucia się… w ten sposób.  
\- Zazdrosnym.   
Sherlock się skrzywił.  
\- W porządku. Zazdrosnym.  
\- To cię nie usprawiedliwia. Nie ma nic złego w byciu lekko zazdrosnym. Pamiętasz Irene Adler?  
\- To, że sądzisz, że mógłbym zapomnieć coś tak niedawnego i istotnego…  
\- To było retoryczne. Mówię o tym, bo za każdym razem, gdy z tobą flirtowała, miałem ochotę na popełnienie morderstwa. Ale tego nie zrobiłem.  
\- Niestety.  
\- Nieśmieszne.  
\- Postaw się w mojej sytuacji. Byłem narażony na ciąg twoich dziewczyn przez lata. Byłeś bardzo bliski _oświadczenia się_ Mary. Intencjonalne zwodzenie mnie w celu spotkania się z nią nie wygląda za dobrze.  
\- Okej, ale zareagowałeś przesadnie.  
\- Oczywiście, że przesadnie zareagowałem! Wizja bycia bez ciebie sprawia, że czuję się… zdecydowanie niekomfortowo.  
\- Jesteś taki romantyczny.  
Sherlock utkwił w nim osłupiałe spojrzenie.  
\- Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że mnie kochasz – zasugerował John.  
\- Nie rozumiem ludzkiej potrzeby emocjonalnych utwierdzeń i zapewnień.  
\- Jesteś człowiekiem, wiesz. Tak jakbyś zapomniał.  
\- W porządku. _Kocham cię_. Czy to cię satysfakcjonuje?  
\- Mniej więcej . A tak dla pełnej jasności, nie mam absolutnie żadnych planów dotyczących zostawienia cię czy zdradzenia, dopóki jesteśmy razem. Ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu też cię kocham.  
Usta Sherlocka drgnęły, gdy próbował powstrzymać uśmiech.  
\- Och, skoro stwierdzamy oczywistości, jesteś teraz pięć minut spóźniony na swoją zmianę.  
\- Cholera! – Doktor wyleciał z pokoju jak oparzony.  
***  
John nie zmienił swojego dzwonka, odkąd otrzymał telefon prawie pięć lat temu; dzwonił tak rzadko, że nigdy nawet nie przeszło mu to przez myśl. Wobec tego, w pechową niedzielę, gdy _London Calling_ rozbrzmiało prawie na całą głośność o trzeciej nad ranem, nie można było winić Sherlocka za gwałtowne wyrwanie się ze snu i zaatakowanie znajdującej się najbliżej żyjącej rzeczy, którą okazał się John. Nie można było także winić Johna za natychmiastowe bronienie się poprzez walnięcie napastnika prosto w szczękę.  
\- Co? Co?  
Sherlockowi udało się wyprodukować bulgoczący odgłos w odpowiedzi.   
\- Cholera! Nic ci nie jest?  
Detektyw pokręcił głową, gwałtownie łapiąc powietrze. The Clash kontynuowało grę, sugerując Johnowi, żeby jednak odebrał.  
\- Halo?! – Przypadkowo wydarł się do telefonu, wciąż w trybie walki.  
\- Eee… halo? Czy to John H. Watson?  
\- Tak, dlaczego, do diabła, dzwoni pani do mnie o…  
\- Panie Watson, miał miejsce wypadek. Pana siostra wpisała pana jako kontakt awaryjny. Czy mógłby pan, proszę, przyjechać do szpitala St. Pancras?  
\- Co? Co się stało? Czy z Harry wszystko w porządku?  
\- Miała zawał serca i próbujemy ustabilizować ją na oddziale intensywnej opieki. W tym momencie określenie jej stanu jest niemożliwe.  
John miał wrażenie, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła.  
\- Już jadę.  
Wstał tak szybko, że zakręciło mu się w głowie, i włączył światło. Sherlock zmrużył oczy i odchrząknął, próbując się przyzwyczaić do nagłej jasności.   
\- John, nie miałbyś nic przeciwko wyjaśnieniu mi, co dokładnie się dzieje?  
\- To Harry, wiesz, moja siostra. Miała zawał. – _Gdzie były jego pieprzone buty?_  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- No więc, na co czekasz?  
Sherlock podniósł brew.  
\- Próbujesz mi dać do zrozumienia, że powinienem ci towarzyszyć?  
\- Tak, próbuję, cholera… dlaczego, do diabła, miałbyś ze mną nie pojechać?  
\- Nie rozumiem, jaki wkład w poprawę stanu zdrowia twojej siostry mogłaby mieć moja obecność.  
John zatrzymał się na chwilę, gapiąc się na niego.   
\- Czy ty sobie żartujesz?  
\- Zostałem właśnie wyrwany ze snu i uderzony w szczękę. Co pozwala ci myśleć, że żartuję?  
\- Nie mam na to teraz czasu. – Wyciągnął parę butów spod łóżka i skierował się do wyjścia.  
\- Wydajesz się zły.  
John puścił klamkę i gwałtownie odwrócił w jego stronę.  
\- Pierdol się, Sherlock. Poważnie. Pierdol się.  
Sherlock nie miał czasu na odpowiedź, zanim drzwi nie trzasnęły mu przed nosem.  
***  
Szpital St. Pancras był mniejszy od St. Bart’s i Johna natychmiast dopadły klaustrofobiczne odczucia. Był przyzwyczajony do zapachu środków odkażających, ale teraz, gdy sytuacja dotyczyła go osobiście, nie mógł go znieść. Tego było za dużo, wszystko działo się zbyt szybko. Pielęgniarka w pośpiechu zaprowadziła go na oddział intensywnej opieki medycznej.   
Harry była nie do rozpoznania pod ilością nagromadzonych kabli i rurek; John został prawie natychmiast odepchnięty, gdy zaczęto wieźć jej łóżko na chirurgię. Udało mu się złapać jednego z lekarzy, którzy zostali z tyłu i wrócili na korytarz.  
\- Przepraszam, czy mógłby mi pan proszę powiedzieć, co się dzieje? Jak bardzo jest źle?  
Mężczyzna położył rękę na ramieniu Johna.  
\- Będę z panem szczery; teraz wszystko jest dość niepewne. Z tego, co możemy powiedzieć, była wieloletnią alkoholiczką. Czy to się zgadza?  
\- … tak. – Przyznanie tego było bolesne.  
\- Cóż, wygląda na to, że próbowała zerwać z uzależnieniem raz na zawsze. Jednak jej serce już było słabe i nie poradziło sobie z tak ogromną zmianą. Trzy zastawki się zapadły, więc będziemy próbować z potrójnym bypassem. W najlepszym możliwym scenariuszu operacja przebiegnie dobrze i pana siostra całkowicie wyzdrowieje. W najgorszym, jej serce nie będzie w stanie odzyskać sprawności i zostanie podłączona do aparatury podtrzymującej życie, aż podejmie pan decyzję, co zrobić.  
\- Jezu.  
\- Przykro mi, że musi pan uporać się z tym wszystkim naraz. Jest pan tu sam? Wsparcie w takich momentach zazwyczaj jest pomocne.  
Johnowi ścisnęło się gardło i czuł potrzebę, by krzyczeć, płakać, czy nawet do kogoś strzelić, zrobić cokolwiek, byle nie musieć mierzyć się z rzeczywistością.  
\- Nie, jestem sam.   
Lekarz uśmiechnął się do niego współczująco.   
\- Cóż, zaraz poproszę pielęgniarkę o pokazanie panu poczekalni. Damy panu znać, jak tylko będzie jakikolwiek postęp. Może proszę do kogoś zadzwonić; przyjaciel albo bliska osoba? – Przywołał ręką pielęgniarkę. – Pokaż proszę panu Watsonowi poczekalnię.  
\- Doktorowi. Jestem lekarzem. – Ta różnica wydawała mu się dziwnie ważna, teraz, gdy znajdował się w pozycji, którą zazwyczaj obserwował z dystansu.  
\- Och, przepraszam. Tak czy siak damy znać, gdy tylko będziemy coś wiedzieli, doktorze Watson.  
John kurczowo skinął głową i podążył za pielęgniarką w dół korytarza. Światła nad ich głowami były nieznośnie jasne; w połączeniu z zaćmieniem umysłu, typowym o czwartej nad ranem, wszystko wydawało się w pewien sposób surrealistyczne.  
\- Nie wiem, czego się spodziewałem.  
\- Słucham?  
John uświadomił sobie, że myślał na głos. Pielęgniarka wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.  
\- Po prostu… z jakiegoś powodu pozwoliłem sobie wierzyć, że naprawdę może nam się udać. Pozwoliłem sobie myśleć, że on może się nauczyć przeżywać emocje jak normalna osoba. Ale kogo próbuję oszukać? On nigdy nie będzie kochał nikogo poza samym sobą.  
\- Proszę pana, czy wszystko w porządku? Nie rozumiem, o czym pan mówi.  
\- Czy czuła się pani kiedyś, jakby… ktoś wyssał z pani życie?  
Pielęgniarka rozejrzała się dookoła, wyraźnie zastanawiając się, czy powinna wezwać pomoc.  
\- Nie bardzo.  
John zaśmiał się słabo i zakończył swoją podróż do poczekalni, by rozpocząć czuwanie. Wyciszony telewizor jarzył się nad ludźmi zajmującymi miejsce w rzędzie siedzeń ustawionym wzdłuż ściany, ludźmi, którzy w milczeniu czekali na rozdanie tasowanych przez przeznaczenie kart.


	28. Początek

Choć Sherlock nabrał nawyku spania w nocy, zrobił to jedynie ze względu na Johna. W wyniku tego, gdy John wyleciał z domu i zostawił go samemu sobie, był dość zdezorientowany; nie wiedział, co ma zrobić z pozostałym czasem, zanim słońce wstanie i Londyn zacznie na nowo oddychać, a z całą pewnością nie zamierzał spać, gdy był sam.  
  
Rzecz jasna, powinien prawdopodobnie pomyśleć o fakcie, że właśnie wprawił Johna w stan większego wstrząsu emocjonalnego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, choć cała ta sytuacja wydawała mu się do pewnego stopnia niejasna. Więc lista. Fakty i obserwacje:  
  
1\. Harriet Watson była w szpitalu. Zawał serca, prawdopodobnie jej alkoholizm o sobie przypomina.  
2\. John był zmartwiony, że jego siostra jest w szpitalu.  
3\. John czuł się emocjonalnie zobowiązany do odwiedzenia siostry.  
4\. On nigdy oficjalnie nie poznał Harry i nie miał osobistych emocjonalnych zobowiązań, zmuszających go do odwiedzenia jej. Logiczne.  
5\. John był wściekły, że nie będzie mu towarzyszył. Nielogiczne.  
6\. Jego obecność w szpitalu nie poprawi stanu zdrowia Harry.  
7\. Wobec tego jego obecność w szpitalu nie mogła zmniejszyć zmartwienia Johna.  
8\. Nie miał żadnego personalnego zysku w odwiedzeniu Harry.  
9\. John był szczególnie kompetentną istotą ludzką, aczkolwiek o wątpliwej zdolności obserwacji.  
10\. Nie było żadnego powodu, przez który John mógł być na niego zły.  
  
Rzadko zdarzało się, by któraś z dedukcji Sherlocka była choćby w najmniejszym stopniu bezowocna, i strasznie go to dręczyło. Jakiś kawałek informacji wyraźnie mu umykał, ale…  
  
_4:02 **MYCROFT** : John chce, żebyś tam był, żeby wspierać jego, nie Harriet. –MH _  
  
Och.  
  
_4:03 do: **MYCROFT** : Przestań szpiegować. Mam kontrolę nad sytuacją. –SH  
4:03 **MYCROFT** : Nie mówię ci tego ze względu na ciebie. –MH  
4:03 do: **MYCROFT** : John mnie tam nie potrzebuje. –SH  
4:04 **MYCROFT** : Tylko dlatego, że ty jesteś nieudolny emocjonalnie, nie znaczy, że on też jest. -MH  
  
_Sherlock odłożył telefon z powrotem na szafkę nocną. Jak to było możliwe, że ludzie potrzebowali do funkcjonowania takiej ilości emocjonalnego wsparcia? Jak to możliwe, że po prostu wewnętrznie nie eksplodują od tak ogromnej energii niezbędnej do czucia tak…  
  
_4:06 **MYCROFT** : W całej powadze sytuacji on sobie nie uświadamia, że to nie ty jesteś jej podmiotem. On oczekuje, że jeśli go kochasz, to będziesz tam dla niego. –MH _  
  
Co za idiotyzm. I co jego brat wiedział o miłości?  
  
_Pierdol się, Sherlock. Poważnie. Pierdol się._  
  
Z drugiej strony, być może umknął mu bardzo istotny zestaw informacji.  
  
1\. Kochał Johna, wbrew całej logice tego świata.  
2\. Jeśli mógł go uszczęśliwić, zrobi to.  
3\. John go potrzebował.  
  
Sherlock szybko się ubrał; założył Belstaffa wściekłym szarpnięciem. Nienawidził, gdy jego brat miał rację.  
***  
Poczekalnia do piątej nad ranem opustoszała, lekarze wpadali i wypadali, zabierając ze sobą ludzi czekających na złe wieści. John wiedział dokładnie, co się stało, w momencie, w którym człowiek ubrany w biały fartuch wszedł do pomieszczenia, jeszcze zanim ten zdążył powiedzieć choć słowo. Istniały pewne sposoby zachowania, które się przyswajało, sposoby mające na celu ułatwienie poinformowania kogoś o tym, że osoba, którą tak szczerze kochali, zmarła.  
  
Nagle został sam, czekając na ogłoszenie swojego wyroku. Wyobrażał sobie, że słońce prawdopodobnie właśnie wstawało, ale w tym momencie jedynym źródłem światła był telewizor. Brak ruchu w obszarze aktywności czujników sprawił, że lampy na suficie się wyłączyły, ale John nie mógł zdobyć się na wysiłek wstania. Telewizor zaczął śnieżyć długi czas temu, ale nie było nikogo, kto by się tym przejął i z powrotem go nastawił. Niewyraźny szary prostokąt spływał falami z odbiornika na dywan. Światło reflektora dla umierającego człowieka. Czekanie bolało. John schował głowę w dłoniach i desperacko pragnął nie być sam.  
\- Byłeś kiedyś w zatłoczonym pokoju i słuchałeś otaczających cię konwersacji?  
John gwałtownie się poderwał. Sylwetka, która wydała mu się Sherlockiem, wyciągała się w odległości paru miejsc od niego. To, jak udało mu się tam dostać, nie włączając światła, pozostawało tajemnicą.  
\- Sherlock?  
\- Często znajduję się w tej sytuacji i za każdym razem doprowadza mnie to do szału. Jakże trywialnymi, żałosnymi istotami jesteśmy. Nie do wytrzymania.  
\- Myślałem, że nie przyjdziesz.  
\- A jednak wciąż zdarzają się okazje, w których mnie to zaskakuje. To fascynujące, że pomimo tego, że wszyscy jesteśmy nieskończenie maleńkimi bytami, wszyscy jesteśmy ze sobą połączeni. Możemy się wzajemnie zabijać. Możemy się troszczyć o siebie nawzajem. Mamy świadomość, że nigdy nie jesteśmy tak naprawdę sami. – Światło z telewizora sprawiło, że oczy detektywa błyszczały w ciemności. John śledził oczami linię jego czoła i kości policzkowych. – Więc każda zniewaga, którą zadaję ludzkim emocjom, ma odniesienie do błahych uczuć. Istnieje cały świat społecznej uprzejmości i romantycznych gestów, którego jestem kompletnie nieświadomy. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego mógłbyś mnie tu potrzebować, jako że to było nielogiczne. Jednak teraz widzę, że nie mogę oczekiwać efektywnego działania, jeśli będę brał pod uwagę jedynie fakty i robił logiczne obserwacje. Potrzeba towarzystwa w ciemności pozostaje dla mnie w strefie teorii. Wciąż nie mogę powiedzieć, że ją rozumiem, ale mogę stwierdzić, że jeśli mnie tu potrzebujesz, John, ubolewam, że choć przez chwilę zawahałem się przed podążeniem za tobą.  
John wstał, co spowodowało włączenie się świateł. Usiadł bezpośrednio koło Sherlocka i sięgnął, by spleść swoją dłoń z tą chętnie go przyjmującą, schowaną w czarnej rękawiczce.  
\- Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby zrozumieć cokolwiek z tego, co powiedziałeś. Po prostu czasem tak strasznie mnie wkurzasz.  
\- Wiem.  
\- Ale cieszę się, że tu teraz jesteś.  
  
Gdy lekarz w końcu przyszedł, by dostarczyć mu informacje, John spał na ramieniu Sherlocka.


	29. Pojednanie

\- Doktorze Watson?  
John wyrwał się ze snu i od razu poderwał do góry; kilka godzin siedzenia na tanim krześle sprawiło, że chrupnęły mu kolana. Sherlock też się podniósł i stanął koło niego.  
\- Tak?  
\- Mam dobre wiadomości. Operacja przebiegła nadzwyczaj pomyślnie. Założyliśmy dwa stenty; przy ostrożnym postępowaniu Harriet powinna szybko dojść do siebie. Aktualnie wciąż znajduje się pod wpływem narkozy, ale może pan do niej pójść. Prawdopodobnie obudzi się w ciągu najbliższej godziny lub dwóch.  
John poczuł, jakby ktoś zdjął mu z barków cały ciężar świata. Prawie nieprzytomny, przechylił się w stronę Sherlocka, który ostrożnie otoczył go na chwilę ramieniem.  
\- Dzięki Bogu. Dziękuję _panu_!  
\- Nie ma za co, to moja praca. Chętnie pokażę panu… Przepraszam, kto to jest? – wskazał na Sherlocka.  
\- Sherlock Holmes – nadeszła lodowata odpowiedź.  
\- Jak ten detektyw? Ten, którego wszyscy uznali za oszusta?  
\- Jestem detektywem-konsultantem w Scotland Yardzie. Gratuluję czytania brukowców w wolnym czasie. Dobrze wydane pieniądze.  
Lekarz zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Tak naprawdę, kiedyś śledziłem pana bloga.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
\- Och, doprawdy? Co pan nie powie.  
\- Sherlock, przestań. Zostaw go – uprzedził go John zmęczonym tonem.  
\- W porządku. Ale przynajmniej pozwól mi zasugerować naszemu kłamiącemu przyjacielowi, że wmawianie kasjerowi, że magazyny, które kupuje, są dla jego żony, za każdym razem, gdy nabywa je po lunchu, jest absolutnie nieskuteczne. Ponadto boleśnie oczywisty jest fakt, że nigdy nie był żonaty, a jego nawyki czytelnicze są równie ujmujące jak jego uzależnienie od opioidów, które sam sobie wypisuje.  
Trzej mężczyźni przez moment patrzyli się na siebie w milczeniu.  
\- Możemy po prostu, ekhem, sami znaleźć drogę – John próbował brzmieć przepraszająco.  
\- Sugeruję, żebyście udali się tam w ciągu najbliższych dziesięciu sekund, bo jeśli po tym czasie wciąż tu będziecie, przywalę twojemu przyjacielowi.  
Sherlock bardzo sugestywnie ścisnął ramię Johna i mrugnął do kipiącego ze złości chirurga.  
\- Chłopakowi, dla ścisłości – poprawił go i odszedł z godnością, zostawiając Johna w tyle, by wymamrotał jakieś przeprosiny i go dogonił.  
\- Wiesz – powiedział John obrażonym tonem, wyrównując z nim kroki – mógłbyś spróbować być _troszeczkę_ milszy dla ludzi. Zwłaszcza tych, którzy uratowali moją siostrę.  
\- Która godzina?  
\- Pewnie, zignoruj mnie. Nie ma problemu. Równo ósma. Jakie to ma…  
Sherlock zatrzymał się w pół kroku, złapał Johna i pocałował go tak intensywnie, że przez chwilę łagodny gwar szpitala wydawał się nie istnieć. Niestety, John przypomniał sobie, że potrzebuje powietrza, by przetrwać, i dość szybko czas zaczął z powrotem płynąć.  
\- Co? – Udało mu się wydusić.  
\- Wyjaśniałem.  
\- Okej.  
\- Jeśli twoim zamiarem jest zatrzymanie mnie tu, będę potrzebował jakiejś motywacji.  
\- Twoją motywacją powinno być niewkurzenie mnie na tyle, bym nigdy więcej nie pozwolił ci tego zrobić.  
\- Nie schlebiaj sobie. Rzuciłbyś się na mnie w tej samej sekundzie, w której opuściłbym kołnierz.  
\- To jest…! Nie! Spieprzaj. – Sherlock raz jeszcze się oddalił. – Gdzie ty idziesz?!  
\- O ile nie zostałem zwiedziony znakomitym podstępem, jesteśmy tu, by odwiedzić twoją siostrę – detektyw odkrzyknął w odpowiedzi.  
\- Cholera. Racja. – John podbiegł, żeby go dogonić.  
\- Jak długo planujesz przedłużać tę wizytę?  
\- Nie wiem. Masz koncentrację na poziomie złotej rybki.  
\- Błąd. Dysponuję zdolnością celowej koncentracji na dowolnym obiekcie, który wybiorę. W czasie, który zajęło ci sformułowanie opinii, zgromadziłem większość lub wszystkie znaczące informacje i przeniosłem moją uwagę gdzie indziej. Moją zdolność koncentracji najlepiej porównać do aparatu lub fotokopiarki.  
\- A jednak wciąż nie posiadasz zdolności pozbycia się swojego olbrzymiego ego.  
\- Czerpię korzyści z pewności siebie. Niepewność jest stratą czasu, a bycie skromnym jest nieskuteczne i doprowadzające do szału.  
\- Czy ty się słuchasz, kiedy mówisz?  
Sherlock ponownie gwałtownie się zatrzymał i John musiał skupić uwagę na utrzymaniu równowagi po tak nagłym przerwaniu kroku.  
\- Idź przodem – Sherlock wskazał na drzwi, przed którymi się znaleźli. John szybko go pocałował.  
\- Jeśli się obudzi, błagam cię, bądź miły. Ona cię prawdopodobnie znienawidzi.  
\- Cóż za urocze wprowadzenie.  
John przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie znasz Harry.  
Weszli razem do sali.  
***  
Harry Watson nie wyglądała najlepiej. Odziedziczyła rude włosy, których gen ominął Johna (na szczęście, jak od zawsze uważał), a które teraz wyglądały na wyprane z koloru i najbliżej im było do szarości. Jej twarz była wyniszczona, pożółkła, a oczy podkrążone nawet we śnie. Z nosa wychodziły jej rurki, a kable rozciągały się z każdej części jej ciała do monitora rejestrującego każdy rytm i ruch. Miała mocno obandażowany tors, ale John znakomicie mógł sobie wyobrazić wzór szwów znajdujących się pod spodem, w miejscu, w którym jej serce było odsłonięte parę godzin temu. Wyświetlacz równomiernie pikał, zapewniając znajome, lecz nieprzyjemne tło.  
  
John podszedł do jej łóżka i odnalazł dłoń swojej siostry wśród plątaniny kabli. Była chłodna i blada, ale wciąż była tą samą dłonią, którą ciągnęła go za włosy i złamała nos, i pokazała mu, jak trzymać pistolet i jak kaligrafować litery.  
\- Wiem, że ciężko to stwierdzić, ale tak naprawdę ona zawsze była najładniejsza z całej rodziny.  
\- Wcale nie uważam, żeby to było ciężkie do stwierdzenia.  
Czy Sherlock był _miły_?  
\- Mama zawsze mówiła, że będzie łamała serca.  
\- Cóż za ironia.  
Jednak nie.  
\- Nie bądź dupkiem.  
Oczy Harriet otworzyły się na chwilę i szybko zamknęły z powrotem.  
\- Zaczyna się budzić – zauważył John.  
Sherlock wyglądał na stanowczo skrępowanego.  
\- Może rozważniej byłoby…  
\- AAAAACHHHHHJEZUCHRYSTEKURWAMAĆ!  
Harry dość nagle się ocknęła i zaczęła kląć, chwytając za wszystkie kable wystające z jej ciała. John zerwał się, żeby spróbować ją powstrzymać.  
\- Harry, Harry, przestań! To John, to ja, jesteś w…  
\- DLACZEGO WSZYSTKO MNIE BOLI?  
\- Przestań, nie wyciągaj tego, po prostu, poczekaj! – John nacisnął przycisk, żeby przywołać kogoś do pomocy i po paru chwilach przybiegło kilka pielęgniarek, które przytrzymały Harry i podały jej środek uspokajający. W końcu przestała przeklinać. Śliczna brunetka podłączyła jej kroplówkę i uśmiechnęła się miło.  
\- Pani Watson, jestem pewna, że jest pani teraz dość zagubiona. Miała pani zawał i znajduje się pani w szpitalu St. Pancras. Przeszła pani dość poważną operację, ale wszystko wygląda dobrze i powinna pani dojść do siebie po odpowiedniej terapii i odpoczynku. W trakcie procesu zdrowienia będzie pani narażona na sporą ilość bólu, jednak właśnie podałam środki przeciwbólowe i trochę leków uspokajających, by pomóc się pani wyciszyć i by zapewnić pani jak największy komfort. Pani brat tu jest.  
\- Cześć? – John do niej pomachał. Jego siostra spojrzała na niego półprzytomnie.  
\- Laczeo John u jes?  
\- Bo jestem twoim bratem? A ty prawie umarłaś?  
\- Toto jes? – Harry machnęła jedną ręką w kierunku Sherlocka.  
\- To jest Sherlock.  
\- Zfojego loga?  
John spojrzał na pielęgniarkę.  
\- Długo będzie w takim stanie?  
\- Nie, prawdopodobnie ponownie straci przytomność w ciągu następnej minuty lub dwóch. Gdy się obudzi, powinna być w pełni sprawna, przynajmniej psychicznie.  
\- Jooohn, onaest szliczna. – Harry wskazała na pielęgniarkę, która się zarumieniła.  
\- Dziękuję. Zostawię panią teraz z pani bratem, dobrze?  
\- Luię jej twaaarz.  
\- Harry, idź spać – westchnął John.  
\- Owal… uch… się.  
Pielęgniarka wyszła i Harry przeszła w bardziej otępiały stan. John skierował wzrok na Sherlocka, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- John. Tak. Bardzo. Się. Nudzę.  
\- O mój Boże, jesteś jak jakieś cholerne dziecko! Wyjdź na korytarz i… dedukuj sobie przechodzących ludzi czy coś. Albo pójdź do kostnicy i rób cokolwiek.  
\- Kostnica! Wspaniale! – Praktycznie wybiegł z sali.  
\- Jasne. Obojętnie. Po prostu wróć, jak do ciebie napiszę.  
John został sam z Harry, zastanawiając się, jak to się stało, że lista autentycznie normalnych osób w jego życiu spadła do zera.  
***  
\- Jezu Chryste, byłam całkowicie przekonana, że wszystko to mi się przyśniło. Ale ty naprawdę tu jesteś.  
John obudził się z płytkiego snu, w który zapadł na krześle przy łóżku swojej siostry. Harry była już przytomna, a pielęgniarka z przedtem spędzała niepotrzebnie wiele czasu na zmianie poduszki.  
\- John, dlaczego częściej nie miewam ataków serca?  
\- Czyli rozumiem, że już jesteś przytomna.  
\- Trafiony, zatopiony.  
Pielęgniarka w końcu skończyła i uśmiechnęła się do Harry.  
\- Czy wszystko jest w porządku?  
\- Myślisz, że mogę cię stąd wykupić na stałe, uch… jak masz na imię?  
\- Janet. – Pielęgniarka zachichotała.  
\- Dobra, wystarczy, wszystko z nią w porządku – John czuł się dość podminowany. – Myślę, że ma pani też innych pacjentów.  
\- Nie umiesz się bawić. Pa, Janet. – Harry uwodzicielsko pomachała wychodzącej pielęgniarce, a potem odwróciła się twarzą do brata. – Cóż, czyli zachowujesz się tak jak zawsze.  
\- Po prostu nie mogę uwierzyć, że dopiero miałaś zawał, niedawno się obudziłaś i natychmiast zaczynasz flirtować.  
\- Zachowujesz się jak homofob.  
John śmiał się tak mocno, że osunął się z krzesła.  
\- Co cię tak bawi? Jezu, jesteś na haju czy coś?  
\- N-nie, po prostu… - John wytarł łzę z kącika oka – homofob to prawdopodobnie ostatnia rzecz, jaką mógłbym być.  
\- Znaczy wiem, że nie masz problemu ze mną, ale w seksie zawsze byłeś raczej tradycjonalistą.  
\- Harry, ja… _umawiam się_ z Sherlockiem. – Powiedzenie tego do swojej siostry wydawało mu się niemal absurdalne.  
\- _Naprawdę_? Nie pierdol. Był tu wcześniej? Mam wrażenie, że tu był.  
\- Ta, możesz tego nie pamiętać. Gdzieś teraz poszedł.  
\- Ale, cholera, naprawdę pieprzysz się teraz z facetem? Czyli wszyscy młodsi Watsonowie są teraz homoseksualni?  
\- Nie, nie, to nie tak, nie do końca. To znaczy, nie, żebyśmy my nie… my nie… to wszystko jest dość niespodziewane. I próbuję to jakoś ogarnąć. Jeśli mam być szczery, on jest ostatnio na tyle popieprzonym psycholem, że nie jestem pewny, że kiedykolwiek jakoś to sobie ułożymy.  
\- Nigdy go nawet nie widziałam. Jesteś w nim naprawdę, jakby, zakochany? To nie po prostu dziwactwo kryzysu wieku średniego?  
\- Dlaczego w ogóle o tym rozmawiamy? Dopiero co prawie umarłaś. O tym musimy porozmawiać.  
\- To jest o wiele bardziej interesujące.  
\- Wrócimy do tego. Po pierwsze, Harry, coś ty sobie, kurwa, zrobiła?  
Harry westchnęła dramatycznie.  
\- Chciałam z tym zerwać, okej? Chciałam pójść dalej, a odwyk jest cholernie drogi i dla próżniaków. Więc pomyślałam, że przestanę. Przez dzień czy dwa było w porządku, ale potem nagle zaczęło być… źle. Pamiętam, jak później strasznie głośno krzyczałam, moja klatka piersiowa wydawała się rozdzierać na pół, a moi pieprzeni sąsiedzi walili w moje drzwi. A teraz jestem tu.  
\- Mogłaś do mnie zadzwonić albo… zawsze możesz otrzymać pomoc, Harry.  
\- Cóż, teraz tu jesteś, prawda? A ja nie czuję się, jakbym miała umrzeć, jeśli się nie napiję, co jest… nowe.  
\- To dobrze.  
\- To zajebiście. Znaczy, wiesz, nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio byłam trzeźwa dłużej niż… cholera, nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz byłam całkowicie trzeźwa.  
\- Chciałbym, żeby to nie musiało stać się w taki sposób, ale wydaje mi się, że dobrze, że to się dzieje.  
\- Dużo ci się wydaje. To dlatego masz miłosne rozterki?  
\- Przestań! Nie nazywaj ich… tak.  
\- Co? Masz je. Wyglądasz jak gówno.  
\- Słuchaj, to nic takiego. Po prostu Sherlock nie jest… jak ktokolwiek inny i ciężko sobie z tym poradzić. A czasami, ostatnio, zastanawiałem się, czy w ogóle warto.  
\- Ta, nigdy go nie poznałam, ale z tego, co mi się wydaje, jest niezłym sukinsynem.  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia.  
\- Dobra, to znaczy, wydaje mi się, że jeszcze w to na maksa nie wszedłeś. Więc o co masz się martwić?  
\- Co to niby znaczy?  
\- Jeszcze go nie zaliczyłeś, tak? Czyli to nie jest tak, jakbyś skonsumował wasz mały związek. Poza tym to nie tak, żebyś wcześniej był super homoseksualny, więc skąd w ogóle wiesz, że chcesz się w to pakować?  
\- Tu nie chodzi o seks. Oczywiście, że … Z całą pewnością chcę się w to pakować, tylko… nie jestem pewny, czy powinienem.  
\- Ale naprawdę kochasz tego gościa?  
\- Naprawdę.  
\- Cóż, to naprawdę nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć. Nie wiem nawet, kim on tak naprawdę jest. Czytam oba wasze blogi, kiedy mogę, ale to niedokładnie to samo, co znanie któregoś z was.  
Drzwi nagle otworzyły się z hukiem i wpadł przez nie Sherlock.  
\- John, wyjaśnij tym automatom, którym pozwolono poprowadzić tę marną podróbkę operacji, że jestem całkowicie kompetentny, by przeprowadzać autopsje.  
\- Ty jesteś Sherlock Holmes? – Harry wyglądała na wyjątkowo zaskoczoną.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Sherlock, mógłbyś spróbować się z nią przywitać.  
Spojrzenie Sherlocka mogłoby stopić żelazo.  
\- _Cześć_. Teraz, o ile już skończyłeś swój mały pokaz rządzenia się, przestań mówić mi, co mam robić, i użyj swoich wychwalanych zdolności do załatwienia mi dostępu do ciała, które badałem.  
\- Nie mam tu żadnej władzy.  
\- To jaki jest z ciebie pożytek?!  
John próbował zachować spokój, ale jego siostra nie była na tyle opanowana.  
\- Chryste, jaki ty jesteś kurewsko upierdliwy. Cokolwiek odrażającego tam robiłeś, nie może być to aż tak ważne.  
\- Jak niby mogłabyś być w stanie zrozumieć…?  
\- Za chwilę stracę cierpliwość, a naprawdę nie mam na to siły.  
Sherlock się opanował.  
\- Mogę z tobą porozmawiać na osobności?  
\- Dobrze. Chodź na korytarz. – John spojrzał na swoją siostrę. – Zaraz wrócę.  
\- Nie śpiesz się – odparła.  
John wyszedł z sali za Sherlockiem na dość cichy korytarz.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- John, podjąłem wszelkie możliwe próby bycia cierpliwym, ale nie wytrzymam tu, jeśli będę powstrzymywany przed robieniem czegokolwiek choćby w najmniejszym stopniu stymulującego.  
\- Okej, daj mi tylko dokończyć rozmowę z Harry i będziemy mogli pójść. Po prostu poczekaj tu minutę.  
\- Minuta jest jednostką miary używaną zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy w rzeczywistości podmiot zamierza wykorzystać więcej niż jedną minu…  
John przesunął dłoń na tył głowy Sherlocka i mocno go pocałował, żeby ten w końcu się zamknął. Być może był nieco zbyt przekonujący, ponieważ detektyw odpowiedział zduszonym jęknięciem i silnie przyciągnął do siebie. John przerwał pocałunek, żałując, że musi to zrobić.  
\- Po prostu… postaram się to szybko załatwić.  
\- Postaraj się.  
John raz jeszcze wszedł do sali, tym razem z towarzyszącym mu szumieniem w głowie.  
\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tu jest okno, tak? Znaczy, brawo dla ciebie, ale naprawdę nie musiałam oglądać twojego języka w gardle tego faceta.  
\- Och. Wybacz.  
\- Ta. A tak poza tym, jesteś pewny, że to z tym facetem się spotykasz? Bo on jest najpiękniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam.  
\- Skąd miałabyś o tym wiedzieć? – John usiadł, krzyżując nogi.  
\- Jestem homoseksualna, nie ślepa! Dlaczego się z nim kłócisz, zamiast się z nim pieprzyć?  
\- Chodzi o coś więcej od tego.  
\- John, masz pojęcie, jak głupio brzmisz?  
\- Po prostu jesteś zołzą. Nie rozumiesz tego.  
\- Nie rozumiem? Czytam wasze blogi. Rozumiem, że on jest typem izolującego się geniusza. Ale rozumiem też, że dość mocno oszalałeś na jego punkcie i jeśli ta mała wymiana uprzejmości, której właśnie byłam świadkiem, cokolwiek znaczy, udało ci się do niego dotrzeć i on też cię lubi. Jest upośledzony emocjonalnie? Wielki, kurwa, problem. Jak dla mnie, on się zajebiście mocno stara, żeby ci w tym dorównać, a ty nawet nie zdajesz sobie z tego sprawy. Więc przestań się nad sobą użalać. Próbujesz sobie wmówić, że pociąga cię podnoszący na duchu, normalny typ, ale tak nie jest. Kochasz każdą sekundę, którą spędzasz z tym mężczyzną i dość oczywiste jest, że on jest tobą zafascynowany. Więc naucz się żyć z faktem, że on będzie maniakalnym sukinsynem przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu i przestań zachowywać się jak cierpiętnik.  
\- Czuję, że prawdopodobnie nie jesteś najlepiej nadającą się osobą do dawania mi rad w sprawie związku.  
\- Czuję, że jesteś dupkiem, bo wiesz, że mam rację.  
John westchnął. Nienawidził, gdy Harry wygrywała sprzeczki.  
\- Nie zachowuję się jak cierpiętnik.  
\- John, postaram się to powiedzieć tak jasno, jak to możliwe: jesteś idiotą z dużymi wymaganiami. Idź się przespać z mężczyzną czekającym na korytarzu, bo nie masz dosłownie żadnych szans, żeby trafić lepiej i wydaje mi się, że sobie tego nie uświadamiasz. Poważnie. Fakt, że ja nie uprawiałam seksu od dwóch lat, sprawia, że czuję potrzebę upewnienia się, że przynajmniej wszyscy inni będą.  
\- Mogłabyś ze mną o tym nie rozmawiać? Jestem twoim bratem.  
\- Mógłbyś przestać ze mną rozmawiać i pójść go przelecieć?  
Sherlock wetknął głowę do pokoju.  
\- Czuję, że powinienem cię poinformować, że jestem niewiarygodnie znudzony, minęły trzy minuty i za jakieś trzydzieści sekund wracam do kostnicy.  
\- Hej, ty – Harry zwróciła się do detektywa. – Mam do ciebie pytanie.  
\- Gratuluję.  
\- Okej, ty też spieprzaj.  
\- John, twoja siostra jest niemal tak elokwentna jak ty.  
\- Wow, naprawdę nie punktujesz, przystojniaku.  
\- Sherlock, wyjdź stąd.  
\- Nie, chcę mu zadać moje pytanie.  
\- To zadaj!  
\- Dobra. – Harry z oburzeniem pokręciła nosem. – Jesteście dla siebie idealni, obaj jesteście dupkami. Moje pytanie, Sherlock, jest następujące: gdybyś musiał wybrać pomiędzy zostawieniem swojej pracy a niewidzeniem Johna nigdy więcej, co byś wybrał?  
Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Odmawiam poparcia absurdalnej retoryki odpowiedzią.  
\- Ale powiedzmy, że byś musiał. Że ktoś właśnie teraz trzyma pistolet przy głowie Johna i każe ci wybrać.  
\- Opisujesz nielogiczny i nieprawdopodobny scenariusz.  
\- A ty unikasz odpowiedzi.  
John rzucił siostrze wściekłe spojrzenie.  
\- To głupie pytanie, a on nie musi na nie odpowiadać.  
\- Nie uważam, żeby było głupie. Naprawdę chciałabym wiedzieć, co by wybrał.  
Harry patrzyła oczekująco w stronę drzwi. Sherlock spojrzał jej wyzywająco w oczy.  
\- Nie byłbym w stanie przetrwać bez którejkolwiek z tych rzeczy – powiedział chłodno, a następnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, ponownie udając się do kostnicy.  
\- Proszę bardzo, jesteś zadowolona? Musiałaś sprawić, że jest niezręcznie, tak jak to zwykle robisz.  
\- Mógłbyś być dla mnie nieco milszy. Dopiero co o mało nie umarłam.  
\- Tak naprawdę to byłem dla ciebie bardzo miły. Ta śliczna pielęgniarka, która ciągle sprawdza, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku? Janet czy jak jej tam?  
Harry westchnęła dramatycznie.  
\- Ma perfekcyjny tyłek.  
\- … świetnie. Wcześniej, gdy wychodziła, wsunąłem jej do kieszeni twój numer.  
\- Zrobiłeś to dla mnie? John! Prawie czuję się źle, że ukradłam ci dziewczynę w ostatniej klasie liceum.  
\- Właściwie zrobiłaś to dwa razy. Spraw, żebym tego nie żałował.  
\- Postaram się z całych sił. A teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, czuję się nieco słabo i muszę zadzwonić po pielęgniarkę skandaliczną ilość razy.  
\- Zachowuj się.  
Harry do niego mrugnęła, a John ją przytulił, uważając, by nie naruszyć jej bandaży. Gdy podążył w stronę wyjścia, żeby znaleźć Sherlocka, jego siostra zawołała za nim:  
\- Jeśli on sprawia, że jesteś szczęśliwy, to jest warty wysiłku.  
John spojrzał się za siebie.  
\- Postaram się… to zapamiętać.  
Gdy John szedł w dół korytarza, jego telefon zawibrował.  
  
_11:26 **SHERLOCK** : Wybrałbym ciebie. –SH  
_


	30. Skwapliwość

John nie wspominał o wiadomości, ale gdy Sherlock praktycznie wybiegał ze szpitala, nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, czy to faktycznie była prawda i jak się z tym czuje. Z byciem absolutnie najważniejszą rzeczą w czyimś życiu wiązała się pewna odpowiedzialność. Podążał za nadaktywnym detektywem na zewnątrz, ze świadomością, że w końcu będą musieli o tym porozmawiać. Tylko jeszcze nie teraz.  
\- Jak jest cholernie jasno – wymamrotał; po sztucznym oświetleniu szpitala słońce wydawało się wręcz oślepiające.  
\- Twoje dedukcje nie ulegają poprawie, ale są adekwatne.  
\- Dzięki.  
\- W zamierzeniu to miało być zgodą, a nie komplementem.  
John złapał taksówkę; jego westchnięcie zmaterializowało się na szczypiąco zimnym powietrzu w postaci mgły.  
\- Nie dziękowałem ci za to; to było twoje standardowe bycie dupkiem. Dziękowałem ci za wytrzymanie tam dla mnie. Wiem, że siedzenie bezczynnie przez tak długi czas musi doprowadzać do szału. - Wślizgnął się do środka ciepłej taksówki. Sherlock zrobił to samo.  
\- Nabrałem pewnej wprawy w czekaniu na właściwy moment, jak przypuszczam. Marylebone, Baker Street.  
Taksówkarz skinął głową i ruszył.  
\- Harry zawsze była trudna. Ale może teraz będzie z nią lepiej.  
\- Statystycznie, ma trzydziestodwuprocentową szansą na pełne wyzdrowienie i utrzymanie trzeźwości.  
\- Niezbyt obiecujące.  
\- Pod twoim zarządzaniem jej szanse znacznie rosną.  
\- Czy to był komplement?  
\- To było… przewidywanie oparte na wiedzy. Masz rozległe kwalifikacje, a twój poziom moralny jest…  
\- Udam, że to był komplement. Więc dziękuję.  
Sherlock skrzywił się, jakby został zmuszony do połknięcia żarzących się węgli.  
\- Nie ma za co.  
John uśmiechnął się do sfrustrowanego detektywa.  
\- To dla ciebie ciężkie, prawda?  
\- Co?  
\- To całe bycie w związku.  
\- To trudne, owszem. Zauważyłem, że w pewnym stopniu wiąże się to z próbami zmuszenia mnie do sprowadzania mojego procesu myślowego do twojego poziomu.  
\- Nie musisz stale tego robić. Zrozumiem, jeśli będziesz chciał robić po prostu coś swojego. Czymkolwiek jest to, co robisz w swojej głowie.  
Sherlock odwrócił się, by być z Johnem twarzą w twarz; światło słoneczne wpadające przez szyby taksówki nadały jego oczom intensywnego blasku.  
\- Moje myśli są równie często autodestrukcyjne, co dedukcyjne. Twoje trzymanie mnie z dala od nich jest zazwyczaj niezmiernie satysfakcjonujące. Więc dopóki nie próbuję rozwiązać jakiejś sprawy, nie chciałbym tego zmieniać.  
John wyciągnął rękę, by przesunąć dłonią po konturach twarzy detektywa, od ostrych kości policzkowych do surowych kącików ust. Sherlock spiął się pod jego dotykiem, ale pozwolił na niego, oczami wciąż pytając.  
\- Nie rozumiem tego.  
\- Masz w zwyczaju bycie niewiarygodnie enigmatycznym.  
\- Po prostu, jak mogłem nigdy nie zauważyć… dopiero niedawno, jak bardzo ja… to wszystko było takie niejasne. Ale zawsze czułem to samo, tak mi się wydaje, po prostu nigdy tego nie rozumiałem. Ale to jest… Sherlock, nie jestem typem, który często to wyznaje, ale kocham cię. Z jakiegoś powodu.  
\- Jesteś zdenerwowany.  
\- Nie, nie jestem.  
\- Twoje źrenice są rozszerzone, puls ci wzrósł, pocisz się, lekko zbladłeś, a twoje spojrzenie jest rozbiegane.  
John wziął głęboki oddech.  
\- Jestem gotowy.  
\- John, choć jestem świadomy, że moja inteligencja może wydawać się nadludzka, nie jestem telepatą.  
\- Możemy… cholera jasna, dziwnie mi to powiedzieć. Jeśli wciąż chcesz, w przyszłości, myślę, że jestem gotowy, żeby, uch, wiesz. Zrobić to w całości?  
\- Seks?  
\- Cóż, nie musisz tego wykrzykiwać!  
\- Nie krzyknąłem. Twoja percepcja jest zmieniona przez…  
\- O Boże, zamknij się. Po prostu… powiedziałem to. Jestem gotowy.  
\- W porządku.  
Zatrzymali się przy 221B i wysiedli; John wcisnął taksówkarzowi w rękę nadmiernie wysoką sumę, a następnie zaczął przetrząsać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy.  
\- John, wiadomość, którą ci wcześniej wysłałem, nie miała na celu wywarcia na tobie presji do zrobienia czegokolwiek. Jeśli czujesz się zmuszony przez…  
\- Nie czuję, nie, ani trochę nie.  
\- Miałem na myśli tylko…  
\- Sherlock, spędziłem w przybliżeniu pięć lat czekając na moment, w którym będę mógł to powiedzieć i ten moment właśnie nadszedł: W chwili, w której wejdziemy do środka, bardzo, bardzo chciałbym, żebyś się ze mną pieprzył, bo naprawdę jestem już zmęczony czekaniem.  
\- Och.  
\- Tak.  
  
Drzwi się uchyliły i Sherlock nagląco wciągnął Johna do środka.


	31. Skupisko gwiazd

\- Więc co tera…  
Sherlock pocałował go z desperacją, uwalniając każdy gram znudzonego niepokoju jaki pojawił się w nim podczas pobytu w szpitalu. Przesunął się, by przyprzeć Johna do ściany, ale mężczyzna na to nie pozwolił, w zamian ciągnąc Sherlocka na schody.  
\- Sypialnia.  
Sherlock sapnął z frustracją i przebiegł koło Johna, po drodze chwytając go za rękaw kurtki, co umożliwiło mu pociągnięcie go za sobą. Szybko dotarli do łóżka i John złapał detektywa za klapę jego Belstaffa, ściągając Sherlocka w dół do pocałunku. Płaszcz został szybko odrzucony, a John szarpnął za koszulę Sherlocka wystarczająco mocno, by spowodować oderwanie guzika, który wystrzelił w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.  
\- Niepotrzebnie – mruknął Sherlock, całkowicie zrzucając z siebie koszulę i sięgając, by przesunąć ręką po uwypuklającej się w spodniach Johna erekcji. Jego ciało odpowiedziało wygięciem się w łuk; palcami przemierzał chłodną powierzchnię pleców detektywa.   
-… sam jesteś niepotrzebny. – Przesunął się, by chwycić Sherlocka za ukryte pod dwoma warstwami materiału pośladki, uzyskując w odpowiedzi stłumiony jęk. Detektyw wciąż na niego napierał, aż razem przewrócili się na materac. John pociągnięciem umieścił Sherlocka nad sobą, dość zadowolony, że pozycja, w której się znajdowali, umożliwiała im jeszcze bliższe przysunięcie się do siebie nawzajem. Czuł, że Sherlock jest twardy, gdy ruchami bioder tworzył między nimi tarcie, które sprawiało, że zacierały się granice jego widzenia.  
\- …cholerną rzecz z siebie – Sherlock wymamrotał końcówkę zdania, odsuwając się na chwilę, by ściągnąć z Johna sweter, który dołączył do powiększającej się sterty ubrań na podłodze. John przebiegł palcami po odsłoniętym torsie Sherlocka, przedłużając dotyk na jednej szczególnie poszarpanej bliźnie niedaleko serca.  
\- Sherlock, jeśli mamy to zrobić…  
Detektyw przerwał mu bezpardonowym pocałunkiem, po którym John miał problemy ze złapaniem oddechu.  
\- Posłuchaj, po prostu… o czym ja mówiłem?  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się złośliwie, przesuwając usta na klatkę piersiową Johna, później na brzuch, a następnie na wrażliwą skórę tuż nad jego spodniami. Przygryzł ją delikatnie i spojrzał Johnowi w oczy palącym wzrokiem.   
\- Coś o tym, że mamy to zrobić.  
\- _Chryste_ – jęknął John, gdy dłoń Sherlocka zaczęła masować go przez ubranie. Częścią świadomości zarejestrował, że chwilę później jego spodnie zostały z niego ściągnięte. Napiął się pod wpływek bezpośredniego dotyku na skórze, znajdując się na krawędzi. Przelotny moment jasności umożliwił mu złapanie Sherlocka i delikatne odsunięcie go.  
\- Sherlock – wydyszał – po prostu… Muszę wiedzieć, że to jest tego warte. Nie mogę cię ponownie stracić.  
Sherlock spojrzał się na niego w sposób, który wywoływał dreszcze w każdym milimetrze jego ciała.  
\- John, wydawało mi się, że wcześniej wyraziłem się w sposób nie pozostawiający żadnych wątpliwości.  
\- Co? – John czuł, że jego myśli gdzieś odpływają. Sherlock pocałunkiem przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Wybieram ciebie, bez względu na cenę tego wyboru. Potraktuj to jako ostateczne potwierdzenie tego faktu.  
\- Oookej.  
  
Sherlock z powrotem osunął się w dół i pozbył się bielizny Johna, biorąc jego penisa w dłoń, co wywołało pojawienie się cienkiej strużki, która powoli zaczęła spływać ku jego nasadzie. Nieznośnie powolne ruchy doprowadzały Johna do ostateczności.  
\- Cholera jasna, Sherlock, przestań – wydyszał. Detektyw podniósł się tak, by z dociekliwie podniesioną brwią spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy. – To… ja… po prostu chcę… - John szybko zaczął zapominać o wszystkim, co wcześniej zawładnęło nim i kazało mężczyźnie znajdującym się nad nim przestać _cokolwiek_ robić. Pocałował Sherlocka w przepełniony głodem sposób, delikatnie przygryzając jego dolną wargę, nim się odsunął. -… jeśli to teraz zrobisz, nie będę w stanie, uch…  
\- Co? - Sherlock próbował wyglądać na zirytowanego, ale jego wzrok był całkowicie przepełniony zachwytem.  
  
W ramach odpowiedzi John znów go pocałował i wcisnął dłonie w tył jego spodni. Sherlock wydał z siebie stłumiony odgłos zrozumienia i chwycił się prześcieradła na tyle silnie, że kawałki materiału wystawały z przerw między jego palcami. Przysunął się do Johna, mocno przyciskając się do jego ciała. John jęknął i zabrał ręce ze spodni detektywa, w zamian próbując uporać się z wciąż je przytrzymującym paskiem, sfrustrowany faktem, że obaj uznali za niezbędne założenie tylu warstw ubrań.  
  
W końcu udało im się pozbyć wszystkich części garderoby, by zmierzyć się z momentem trzeźwości. John znajdował się na kolanach Sherlocka z nogami ciasno oplecionymi dookoła niego, przytrzymując ich tak blisko siebie, jak to tylko możliwe. Sherlock oderwał usta od blizny na ramieniu Johna i przyciągnął go do siebie na chwilę, paznokciami drażniąc skórę na dole jego pleców.  
\- John – Jego niski głos na nowo przyciągnął uwagę Johna. Źrenice detektywa były rozszerzone, włosy okalały kontur jego twarzy. Pomimo że tworzyły absurdalny nieład, podświadomie uznał je za pociągające. Przeciągnął kciukami po wystających kościach policzkowych, pozostałe palce utrzymując na teraz mocno zaczerwienionej szyi Sherlocka.  
\- Tak?  
\- Czy mogę…?  
  
 _Sherlock prosił o pozwolenie? Na co? Na… no tak._  
  
John nachylił się, by spróbować ust drugiego mężczyzny, językiem przeciągając po wypukłości jego dolnej wargi. Poczuł, jak detektywa przeszywa dreszcz i jak raz jeszcze łączy ich ciała, jedną ręką podążając w dół kręgosłupa Johna. Wymamrotał odpowiedź w miękką skórę, tuż pod szczęką Sherlocka:  
\- Tak.  
  
Sherlock ściągnął z siebie Johna, pochylił się, by podnieść z podłogi swojego Belstaffa, i zaczął szperać w jednej z jego kieszeni.  
\- Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? – wystękał John.  
\- Szukam tego, chyba że masz coś przeciwko. – Sherlock znalazł opakowanie z lubrykantem i wydobył je z płaszcza.  
John natychmiast zaczął się denerwować.  
\- Och, nie, oczywiście, to jest… dlaczego trzymasz to w kieszeni?  
\- Przygotowanie, John, częściej jest niż nie jest kluczowym czynnikiem w…  
\- Przestań, nie, zamknij się, nieważne. – John zepchnął płaszcz na podłogę i pocałunkiem uciszył Sherlocka, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji. Sherlock próbował jednocześnie przyciągnąć do siebie Johna i otworzyć opakowanie, co w końcu mu się udało. Ostentacyjnie spojrzał na Johna.  
\- To jest to, czego chcesz. – I tak naprawdę to nie było pytanie. Praktycznie nic nie było u niego pytaniem, a jedynie kolejną dedukcją. John spotkał się z nim spojrzeniem, nagle uświadomiwszy sobie, że jest tylko jedna rzecz, którą ma do powiedzenia:  
\- Ufam ci.  
Sherlock otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Czuł, jakby powinien o coś zapytać, wyjaśnić wątpliwość. To nie było pytanie o to, czy kochał Johna czy nie, to było pytanie o to, jakim cudem jakakolwiek istota ludzka na świecie mogła sprawić, że czuł się w taki sposób.  
\- Fascynujesz mnie.  
John uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Znakomicie. Czyli coś nas łączy.  
\- Zmieńmy temat.  
\- Słusznie.  
  
Sherlock pocałował go chciwie, pochylając się, aż John leżał na plecach z Sherlockiem nad sobą. Oderwał się od niego, zostawiając ich obu bez oddechu. Wycisnął odpowiednią ilość nawilżacza na palec i sięgnął w dół, ostrożnie poruszając nim dookoła spiętego kręgu mięśni, by następnie delikatnie i powoli wsunąć go do środka. John sapnął, łapiąc prześcieradło jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą chwycił Sherlocka za tył głowy w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś stałego punktu.  
  
\- Czy to…?  
\- _Tak_.  
  
Sherlock powoli pogłębiał ruchy. Wzrok Johna przepełniały iskry; próbował oswoić się z połączeniem dyskomfortu i palącej przyjemności, jednak wciąż był napięty, blokując się ze zdenerwowania.  
\- John, musisz się zrelaksować.  
\- Sherlock, ja… - wydyszał John. – To jest…  
\- Pozwól sobie na to.  
  
 _Kochasz go. Możesz pozwolić, żeby to się stało. Wszystko jest w porządku._ John zrobił wydech i poczuł, że się temu poddaje, dzięki czemu palec Sherlocka wsunął się w niego bez większego problemu. John jęknął, nagle świadomy, że chce więcej. Chciał, żeby to Sherlock w nim był. _Potrzebował tego._  
  
\- Sh-sherlock, chcę ciebie – wykrztusił z siebie John, niezdolny do powiedzenia czegoś więcej. – Proszę. – Resztką świadomości zarejestrował, że Sherlock go całuje, powoli wysuwając palec. Obserwował, unieruchomiony, jak Sherlock wyciska na dłoń więcej lubrykantu, a następnie rozsmarowuje go na swoim penisie, by za chwilę przycisnąć go ostrożnie do ciała Johna.  
\- Jesteś tego pewny?  
\- _Proszę_ – John niemal błagał.  
  
Sherlock poruszył biodrami do przodu, całkowicie wypełniając Johna w powolny sposób, umożliwiający mu przywyknięcie do nowego odczucia. Oczy Johna uciekły w tył głowy; był pewien, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale nie miał pojęcia, co to miało być. Sherlock zaczął nadawać ostrożny rytm, dopasowując ruchy bioder do Johna, który chwycił się go kurczowo, zupełnie jakby próbował siłą pozostać w rzeczywistości. Sherlock w ekstazie uderzył dłonią o wezgłowie łóżka.  
\- John – jęknął, napierając na niego mocniej, wolną ręką, wciąż śliską od środka nawilżającego, wykonując mocne ruchy na penisie Johna.  
  
\- Ach, cholerajasnenie. Przestawaj. – Oddech Johna był urywany, a jego umysł znajdował się gdzieś pomiędzy _zbyt wiele_ a _nigdy dość_.  
\- Ja… Ja zaraz…  
\- Dojdź we mnie. – To była jego ostatnia spójna myśl i John wiedział, że właśnie tego chciał.  
Sherlock doszedł z imieniem Johna na ustach; John szybko do niego dołączył, wykrzykując serię różnych przekleństw. Sherlock osunął się na swoją stronę łóżka, dłonią odnajdując tę należącą Johna, który spojrzał w bok na Sherlocka Holmesa, wykończonego w sposób, którego nie dało się z niczym pomylić.   
\- Dlaczego, do cholery, zajęło nam tak długo, żeby zacząć to robić?  
\- Kombinacja wątpliwości na tle seksualnym, wzajemne wyparcie, samopoznanie…  
\- Retoryczne.  
\- Ach.  
\- Ale Sherlock?  
Detektyw odwrócił się na bok, by mogli znaleźć się twarzą w twarz.  
\- Hm?  
\- Jakkolwiek niejasne to wszystko było wcześniej, kocham cię. Na dobre i na złe.  
\- Jeśli nigdy więcej tego nie powiem, zrozum, że wynika to z faktu, iż czuję, że jest to okropnie nieadekwatny i nadużywany sentyment i jestem szczególnie przeciwny jego częstemu używaniu. Niemniej jednak: ja też cię kocham.  
John się uśmiechnął.  
\- Teraz, gdy już raczej skończyliśmy z byciem sentymentalnymi, rozważałem wcześniej eksperyment, który definitywnie mógłby udowodnić istnienie powiązania pomiędzy człowiekiem i…  
\- _O mój Boże_ , czy ty naprawdę nie możesz pozwolić mi się nacieszyć choć _jednym_ momentem?


	32. Koniec?

ROK PÓŹNIEJ  
  
\- Wiesz, nie ma niczego złego w robieniu tego regularnie.  
\- Nie potrzebuję, żeby to było regularne. Po prostu… Musiałem się upewnić co do niektórych rzeczy.  
\- Nie widziałam cię prawie dwa lata, John. Musisz wyrażać się nieco jaśniej niż teraz. Co masz na myśli?  
John ze skrępowaniem poruszył się w fotelu, nagle świadomy każdego detalu w niewielkim gabinecie. Rysa w lewym górnym rogu okna. Martwe liście u podstawy dekoracyjnej rośliny. Pył na czubku płaskich butów jego terapeutki. Nie był pewny, czy cokolwiek z tego miało jakieś znaczenie, ale przynajmniej obserwował. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, chwilowo pochłonięty wyobrażeniem sobie dramatyzmu, z jakim niewątpliwie Sherlock przewróciłby oczami na jego wewnętrzy monolog.  
\- O czym myślisz w tym momencie?  
\- Co?  
\- Właśnie się uśmiechnąłeś.  
\- Och. Racja. Cóż, to właśnie po części dlatego tu jestem, tak mi się wydaje. Nie mam pewności, co zrobić.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie ci pomóc, jeśli nie dasz mi do tego trochę szerszej podstawy.  
John odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Przepraszam, czuję się niepewnie. Po prostu to powiem. Od około roku w, uch, większym lub mniejszym stopniu, umawiałem się z Sherlockiem. I ostatnio myślałem, że… nie, to głupie. Rozśmieszyłoby go to.  
Kobieta siedząca naprzeciw niego uniosła brwi.  
\- John, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że, gdy ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy, umawiałeś się z kobietą i znajdowałeś się w klinicznej depresji, tak? To dość duży postęp.  
\- Wiem, wiem, nie powinienem w ogóle przychodzić. To głupie.  
\- Nie, to nie jest głupie. Wmawiasz to sobie, bo czujesz się zażenowany przyjściem tu, ale nie ma ku temu żadnych powodów. Z tego, co mogę jak do tej pory stwierdzić, radzisz sobie o niebo lepiej niż wtedy, gdy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy. Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego. Wręcz absurdalnie szczęśliwego.  
\- To wszystko… wydaje mi się, że wciąż jest to dla mnie dość nowe. To znaczy, minął rok. Przyzwyczaiłem się do tego, jak teraz wygląda moje życie. To jest po prostu… Nie umiem tego opisać.  
\- Więc co cię dręczy?  
\- Okej, myślałem, żeby… Chciałbym… Chciałbym zapytać Sherlocka, czy moglibyśmy się pobrać. Nic wykwintnego, zwyczajnie tak, żeby to wszystko było oficjalne.  
\- I denerwujesz się tym?  
John ciężko wypuścił powietrze.  
\- Po prostu czuję bardzo silny konflikt wewnętrzny. Dobrze nam się układa, ponieważ nie rozmawiamy o zobowiązaniach, po prostu jakoś to idzie. Nie chciałbym niczego zniszczyć, bo to jest… cóż, to jest daleko od perfekcji; on jest całkowitym dupkiem przez większość czasu. Ale czuję się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
\- Nigdy nie poznałam Sherlocka, jednak z tego, co mi się wydaje, jest nieco wycofany. Czy to adekwatne określenie?  
\- Wycofany? – John zaśmiał się głośno. – Dwa miesiące temu zapytałem, czy może jednak nie miałby nic przeciwko wyłączaniu światła raz na jakiś czas, gdy wychodzi z pokoju. Wczoraj obudził mnie o pieprzonej trzeciej nad ranem, żeby wytłumaczyć mi daremność oszczędzania elektryczności przez jednego człowieka.  
\- Nie nadążam.  
\- To… och, „wycofanie” nie jest słowem wystarczającym, by opisać Sherlocka.  
\- Cóż, John, nie jestem pewna, co ci powiedzieć. Wydaje mi się, że jesteś nim dość urzeczony. Zawsze się taki wydawałeś, jednak teraz jest to zupełnie jasne. Nie znajduję się w twojej sytuacji i nigdy go nie poznałam, ale jeśli wiesz, że on cię bezwarunkowo kocha, nie widzę powodu, dla którego poruszenie tematu małżeństwa miałoby być tak okropnym pomysłem. Ta propozycja nie musi paść niespodziewanie. W zasadzie zazwyczaj doradzam, by tak nie było. Powinno się przynajmniej o tym porozmawiać przed zaskoczeniem swojego partnera, by uniknąć nieporozumień.  
\- To ma sens. Chociaż i tak wątpię, żebym kiedykolwiek był zdolny do zaskoczenia go.  
\- Ostatecznie to i tak zależy od ciebie. Co o tym sądzisz?  
\- Myślę, że to brzmi… dość sensownie.  
\- Nasze trzydzieści minut prawie się już skończyło. Jakąkolwiek decyzję podejmiesz, życzę ci dużo szczęścia. Proszę, nie wahaj się przed umówieniem kolejnej wizyty. Nawet, jeśli jesteś całkowicie szczęśliwy, posiadanie bezstronnej osoby do przedyskutowania czegoś zawsze może okazać się pomocne.  
\- Będę o tym pamiętał.  
\- W porządku. Życzę ci miłego dnia. Dobrze cię było znów zobaczyć, zwłaszcza że radzisz sobie o wiele lepiej.  
\- Dziękuję. Ciebie też.  
***  
\- Lewo.  
Błoto wystrzeliło spod podeszw Johna, gdy skręcił, próbując nadążyć za Sherlockiem, który zmieniał kierunki bez ostrzeżenia. Park, przez który biegli, stopniowo przechodził w boczną uliczkę.  
\- Dokąd my w ogóle idziemy?  
\- Tutaj. – Sherlock zatrzymał się tak raptownie, że John z rozpędu wpadł na niego. Sherlock złapał go za ramiona, żeby uchronić ich obu przed upadkiem. Deszcz nieustępliwie lał się z popielatego nieba, uderzając w chodnik i sprowadzając otaczające ich dźwięki do monotonnego huku.  
\- Jezu, przepraszam.  
\- W porządku. – Nie wypuszczając go z uchwytu, Sherlock przyciągnął do siebie Johna i szybko pocałował.  
\- Co? Dlaczego?  
\- Wyrobiliśmy się w niezłym czasie. Według moich obliczeń mamy około dwóch minut i czterech sekund, zanim nasz cel dotrze dokładnie do tego miejsca, myśląc, że udało mu się skutecznie nam wymknąć.  
\- Czyli nie było żadnego powodu, żebym biegł jak wariat przez ostatni kilometr – wydyszał John, wciąż mając problem ze złapaniem oddechu. – Co teraz?  
\- Teraz czekamy. Daj mi swój pistolet.  
\- W żadnym wypadku.  
Sherlock odgarnął z czoła przyklejone przez deszcz włosy i rzucił mu gniewne spojrzenie.  
\- Znasz mnie wystarczająco, żeby…  
\- Do czego go potrzebujesz? Planujesz strzelać do tego faceta?  
\- Nie bądź niemądry. Oczywiście, że nie planuję do niego strzelić. Mam zamiar rozproszyć jego uwagę tak, by, gdy się do nas zbliży, najzwyczajniej się nie odwrócił i nie uciekł, zmuszając nas do ponownego pościgu za nim.  
\- Jestem pewny, że mógłbym bez problemu…  
\- Pięć.  
\- Co? Co pięć?  
\- Cztery.  
\- Co ty, do licha, odliczasz?  
\- Trzy.  
\- Przestań.  
\- Dwa.  
\- Zaraz...  
  
Płynnym ruchem Sherlock chwycił Johna i ponownie go pocałował, zyskując pół sekundy zaskoczenia, w trakcie której zabrał pistolet z wysokości jego pasa, odbezpieczył go i strzelił w okno na najwyższym piętrze budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy.  
\- Ty sukin…  
Tym razem Sherlockowi udało się uniknąć usłyszenia opinii na swój temat, ponieważ w tym momencie skutecznie rozproszony złodziej sztuki skręcił zza rogu i wbiegł prosto na Johna, przewracając ich obu na ziemię.  
\- Kurwa!  
\- Kurwa!  
  
John szybko został uraczony mocnym kopnięciem w szczękę, ale zdążył odwrócić się, by kopnięciem w kostki uniemożliwić ucieczkę wstającemu mężczyźnie. Pozbierał się i rzucił na złodzieja, przyszpilając jego szyję ramieniem. Usłyszał wymowne kliknięcie otwieranego ostrza, lecz był zbyt wolny, by zablokować rękę mężczyzny, który przystawił mu nóż do gardła.  
\- Nie radziłbym. – Głos Sherlocka przebił się przez huczenie deszczu, gdy wycelował pistolet w głowę postaci leżącej przed nim. – Chyba że jesteś niezwykle pewny swojego szczęścia. Istnieje osiemdziesięcioprocentowe prawdopodobieństwo, że jeden pocisk z tej odległości zatrzyma twoje funkcje motoryczne, zanim uda ci się trafić w żyłę.  
John poczuł, ze ostrze się odsunęło, a mężczyzna za nim osłupiał. Nóż upadł na ziemię.  
\- Słuchaj, wykonywałem tylko moją robotę, okej? Biznes się kręci.  
\- Tak się teraz mówi na czarny rynek? – John kopnięciem pozbył się noża i wstał, by stanąć obok Sherlocka. Złodziej podniósł się, drżąc, z rękami w górze.  
\- W każdym razie, co wy dwaj ze mną zrobicie? Nie wyglądacie na gliny.  
\- Nie, ale im pomagam. Bardzo skutecznie. John, kajdanki. Prawa kieszeń.  
\- Mam. – Zapiął je na niechętnie wyciągniętych nadgarstkach kryminalisty, który wyglądał na zdecydowanie pokonanego.  
\- A teraz czekamy, jako że londyńscy najlepsi z najlepszych bez wątpienia się zgubili. – Sherlock oddał pistolet Johnowi, który go zabezpieczył i schował.  
\- Wiesz, nie zaszkodziłoby, gdybyś ostrzegł, że ktoś we mnie wbiegnie, by sekundę później trzymać mnie pod nożem.  
\- To byłoby do zrobienia, gdybyś postępował zgodnie z moimi zaleceniami w okolicznościach, w których moja wiedza na temat aktualnej sytuacji wyraźnie przewyższa twoją.  
\- Boże, gdybym cię nie kochał, to bym ci teraz przywalił.  
\- Już to kiedyś zrobiłeś.  
\- Fakt.  
Złodziej odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.  
\- Więc gliny naprawdę przyjadą czy…  
\- Zamknij się! – Równo warknęli John i Sherlock.  
\- Jezu, znajdźcie sobie jakieś ustronne miejsce czy coś.  
_Każde miejsce wygrałoby w starciu z lodowatym deszczem_ , pomyślał John. W oddali nareszcie dało się usłyszeć wycie syren.  
\- Sądzę, że to po ciebie. – Sherlock skinął w kierunku, z którego dochodził dźwięk. Syreny stawały się coraz głośniejsze, aż policyjne samochody pojawiły się w zasięgu wzroku, by ostatecznie ślizgiem zatrzymać się przed trzema przemokniętymi postaciami. Lestrade wyskoczył z pojazdu.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie, jak dużo pieprzonych spraw rozwiązujesz, Sherlock, napisanie do mnie „Camberwell” nie jest wystarczająco sprecyzowane, by móc znaleźć cię w jakkolwiek sensownym czasie.  
\- Byłoby, gdybyś…  
\- Nie zaczynaj, proszę, po prostu tego nie rób. – Inspektor chwycił delikwenta za kurtkę i wepchnął na tylne siedzenie samochodu. – Jesteś aresztowany pod zarzutem kradzieży. Nie musisz niczego mówić, ale twojej obronie może zaszkodzić, jeśli zapytany nie wspomnisz o czymś, na czym później będziesz się opierał w sądzie. Wszystko, co powiesz, może zostać użyte przeciwko tobie. – Z trzaśnięciem zamknął drzwi. – Krzyżyk na drogę – dodał, głównie do siebie.  
\- Zły dzień? – zapytał go John.  
\- Nieszczególnie. Jestem po prostu trochę zmęczony pościgami za waszą dwójką.  
\- Wybacz.  
\- Ech. Przypuszczam, że powinienem już być do nich przyzwyczajony. – Dał znak pozostałym samochodom, które powoli zaczęły odjeżdżać. – Strzelaliście czy coś? Po drodze dostałem wezwanie.  
\- Okno po drugiej stronie ulicy.  
\- Dlaczego to niby, do cholery, było konieczne?  
\- Zapewniło korzystną dekoncentrację – niecierpliwie wyjaśnił Sherlock.  
\- Nieważne. Jak na razie to nie mój problem.  
\- Jakie to odpowiedzialne z twojej strony.  
\- Hm. Potrzebujecie pieniędzy na taksówkę albo podwózki?  
\- Mamy wszystko, czego potrzebujemy. – odparł Sherlock.  
\- W porządku. Cóż, dzięki. Raz jeszcze.  
Lestrade dał nura do samochodu i również odjechał, zostawiając Johna i Sherlocka samych na ulicy.  
\- Dlaczego z nimi nie pojechaliśmy? Zamarzam, do cholery.  
\- Policyjne samochody są odrażające. Złapiemy taksówkę.  
\- Jeśli dostanę zapalenia płuc i umrę, to twoja wina.  
\- Skrzętnie zanotowane.  
  
Para zaczęła iść w stronę bardziej ruchliwej ulicy w kojącej ciszy. Deszcz wciąż padał, jednak przeszedł z ulewy w mżawkę. Niemal nieświadomie Sherlock złapał Johna za rękę, łącząc ich ramiona. John spojrzał na twarz detektywa: bladą z zimna i niemal całkowicie zatraconą w myślach. Po chwili jego oczy drgnęły, oddając spojrzenie Johna; obaj wyszczerzyli się w uśmiechu. Osobliwe ciepło wypełniło Johna, gdy z powrotem skierował wzrok przed siebie. Poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że wszystko stało się dla niego jasne:  
  
Przyszłość nie miała znaczenia. Bez względu na to, jak dokładnie można obserwować świat dookoła, bez względu na to, jak adekwatne mogły być dedukcje, i na to, jak rozmyślna byłaby czyjaś logika, niektóre rzeczy były całkowicie nieprzewidywalne. Czasem, w życiu po prostu coś _się zdarzało_ , w sposób, którego nie dało się ani wytłumaczyć, ani kontrolować. Żadna przysięga, ceremonia czy dokument nie mogły zmienić w bardziej oficjalne tego, co teraz czuł i co zawsze czuł w głębi zakamarków swojego serca. Nawet w lodowatym deszczu we wtorkowe popołudnie, z bolącą szczęką i znużonym umysłem, nigdy nie był szczęśliwszy czy bardziej zadowolony niż teraz, trzymając dłoń osoby, którą kochał bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie.  
  
_Gdy odrzucisz to, co niemożliwe, wszystko pozostałe, choćby najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą:_  
  
John Watson i Sherlock Holmes byli w niewytłumaczalny i niezaprzeczalny sposób sobie przeznaczeni.


End file.
